


Kwartet uzależnionych

by sssandera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssandera/pseuds/sssandera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krew przestała mieć znaczenie, choć dawne zatargi są ledwie zasklepioną raną, która w każdej chwili może otworzyć się na nowo. Powojenna Wielka Brytania stara się coś zmienić. Celem jest zatarcie niegdysiejszych różnic, puszczenie w niepamięć ideałów i wartości wpajanych przez wieki. Minister Magii wybiera czwórkę czarodziejów, którzy mają odegrać kluczową rolę już w przedbiegach. Czy wykonają swoje zadanie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Kwartet uzależnionych" powstał na Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Literackie vol. 3, akcję organizowaną na forum Mirriel.
> 
> Nie zjedzcie mnie za czas akcji, póki nie doczytacie do końca. 
> 
> Zdecydowanie nie jest to tekst idealny, ma wiele wad, ale jednak stanowi jawny dowód na to, że potrafię napisać coś długiego. To podbudowuje, uwierzcie. (Do tego stopnia, że już teraz, w styczniu, wiem z niezachwianą pewnością, że czwarta edycja nie obejdzie się bez mojego udziału).
> 
> Betowała **antananarywa** (użytkowniczka forum Mirriel).

**KWARTET UZALEŻNIONYCH**

 

Część I

_And after all that we’ve been through_  
And after all we left in pieces  
I still believe our lives have just begun  
‘Cause now the past can be outrun  
I still believe the best is yet to come.

_{Red - Best is yet to come}_

_październik, 2012r._

_Londyn, Anglia_

 

– Kawa dla ciebie, Harry.

Potter odebrał od sekretarki filiżankę parującego napoju.

– Dzięki, Mandy.

Dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami, a młody auror westchnął w duchu. _Zawsze to samo_ – pomyślał, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu.

Pomieszczenie, w którym przyszło mu pracować, było stosunkowo skromne jak na _wielkiego_ Harry’ego Pottera. Żółte ściany wprowadzały ciepło, a jasne drewniane biurka nie przytłaczały. Na jednym z czarnych, obrotowych krzeseł siedział młody mężczyzna. Jego rudawe włosy jak zawsze były idealnie przygładzone, każdy milimetr ubrania wyprasowany, a buty świeżo wypastowane. Obracał w dłoni – _nota bene_ wyjątkowo zadbanej – niebieski długopis, od czasu do czasu stukając nim o blat.

– Cześć, Terry – przywitał go Harry.

Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od papierów, grymas na jego twarzy zastąpił delikatny uśmiech. Miał ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy, które sprawiały, że cała jego postać wręcz emanowała uprzejmością.

– Hej, Harry.

– Co u Cho?

To był ich standardowy rytuał. Zawsze na początku dnia Potter pytał, jak ma się panna Chang, dobra znajoma Terry’ego, a Boot odwdzięczał się mu zainteresowaniem w temacie Harry-Ginny, całkowicie niezrażony faktem, że odpowiedź Harry’ego niezmiennie brzmiała w najróżniejszych odmianach _w porządku._ Obaj słynęli raczej z nieśmiałości i choć doskonale im się razem pracowało, ciężko było im zacząć rozmowę, która dopiero po czasie przeradzała się w luźną pogawędkę.

– W porządku. Dostała pracę w Esach i Floresach na Pokątnej. Cieszy się jak diabli.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie, choć gest ten nie objął jego oczu.

– W piątek mamy się stawić u ministra, podobno ma do nas jakiś interes – zakomunikował Terry, nie doczekując się odpowiedzi Harry’ego.

Potter wciąż milczał.

 

***

– Tak, byłem umówiony – warknął Teodor, po raz piąty powtarzając te same słowa.

Angela, jak mówiła plakietka przyczepiona do kieszonki kamizelki, usilnie twierdziła, że _prezes_ Malfoy nie przekazał jej żadnej informacji o dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Oczywiście miała rację. Nott nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kontaktować się z Draconem, ani tym bardziej powiadamiać o swoim przybyciu. Po prostu potrzebował z nim porozmawiać – już, teraz, natychmiast – i nic nie obchodziło go to, że Malfoy ma ściśle napięty grafik i terminarz wypełniony po brzegi.

– Pozwoli pan, że skontaktuję się z panem Malfoyem – powiedziała cichym głosem sekretarka i zaczęła powolnym ruchem wybijać numer na telefonie stacjonarnym.

Teodor nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Draco – _ten_ Draco od szlam, dworu i zastępu skrzatów na usługach – zaczął bawić się w kontrakty handlowe w mugolskiej firmie. Nieważne jednak jak wielkim obrzydzeniem by go to nie napawało, musiał przyznać, że Malfoy zawsze umiał się właściwie ustawić. Zarabiał na tyle dobrze, by móc normalnie – albo i więcej niż normalnie – funkcjonować, jednocześnie odcinając się oraz uniezależniając od czarodziejskiego świata, unikając kpin i skrywanych spojrzeń przepełnionych pogardą.

Angela odchrząknęła i suchym tonem poinformowała Notta, że pan Malfoy zgodził się na rozmowę. Mężczyzna mruknął pod nosem jakieś podziękowanie i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Dracona.

 

***

 

Papierkowa robota absolutnie nie była tym, co Draco chciał robić w życiu. Jeszcze za czasów szkoły, gdy był na tyle szalony, by snuć marzenia, pragnął pracować w domu i zajmować się handlem meblami. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że od młodego knypka Malfoy uważał drewno za piękny materiał rzeźbiarski. Czasem, jeszcze za czasów świetności, gdy Narcyza z Lucjuszem wychodzili na bankiet, a Draco pozostawał sam w Malfoy Manor, chodził na strych, by przyglądać się starym meblom. Porzuconym, niepotrzebnym, niewpasowującym się w wystrój rezydencji, lecz mimo to mającym swoją duszę. Prostych, a jednocześnie tak zachwycających, że Draco mógłby całymi dniami przesiadywać na strychu i badać ich fakturę dłonią. Swego czasu dużo czytał na ten temat. W porywach prawdziwego szaleństwa wydawało mu się nawet, że mógłby pójść na mugolski uniwersytet i studiować konserwację drewna. Ów pomysł jednak ulotnił mu się z głowy  równie szybko, jak pojawił, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z jego absurdalności.

Właśnie składał kolejny zamaszysty podpis, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł wysoki, młody mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy, ciemnych oczach i kwadratowej szczęce. Przydługie, kręcone włosy swobodnie okalały jego twarz. Był raczej żylasty i dość wychudły, a długie, brązowe palto luźnymi falami opadało wzdłuż ciała, dodatkowo go wyszczuplając. Lewą dłoń, przyozdobioną rodowym sygnetem, mocno zaciskał na czarnej lasce zakończonej niewielkim szmaragdem.

– A kogóż tu przywiało – powiedział Draco, rozpierając się na swoim krześle. – Nott. Cóż za niespodzianka.

Gość w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę Dracona. Bez zaproszenia zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mężczyzny i skinął głową w kierunku dwóch zabrudzonych kubków stojących na biurku.

– Widzę, że nadal pijasz kawę hektolitrami. To niezdrowe, Malfoy.

– Widzę, że wciąż ćmisz te swoje cienkie fajki – odciął się Draco, wskazując na pogniecioną paczkę papierosów wystającą z kieszeni płaszcza.

– Trzeba czymś zająć ręce.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Draco wrócił do swoich papierów i dokończył podpisywanie faktur, które dzisiejszego ranka przyniosła mu jego współpracownica, Mary.

– Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko… – zaczął Nott i wyciągnął z opakowania jednego papierosa.

– Nie.

Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do okna. Rozsunął zasłony, na co Draco skrzywił się mimowolnie. Zawsze pracował w zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu, za światło mając jedynie lampkę. Czuł się lepiej, kiedy promienie słoneczne nie tańczyły na blacie jego biurka.

Podczas gdy Nott wypalał papierosa przy otwartym oknie, Malfoy podszedł do ekspresu i zaparzył kolejną kawę. Po chwili do dwóch brudnych i pustych kubków dołączył kolejny, wypełniony aromatyczną kawą, której przyjemny zapach rozniósł się po gabinecie i zmieszał z drażniącym nozdrza dymem.

– Doprawdy, Malfoy. Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że pięć lat po zakończeniu wojny znajdę cię na ciepłym stołku w mugolskiej firmie – powiedział nagle Teodor, wypuszczając z ust smętne obłoki dymu, które zataczały powolne okręgi przed jego twarzą.

– Widzisz, Nott, wolę pracować w mugolskiej firmie, niż należeć do jakże _szlachetnego_ grona bezrobotnych.

Teodor wciąż stał niewzruszony, ze spokojem zaciągając się dymem. Za czasów szkoły pogardzał wszystkim, co wiązało się ze światem niemagicznym. Zresztą, który Ślizgon taki nie był? Nawet jeśli ktoś wyróżniał się mocno wypaczonymi na tle reszty domu ideałami i tak musiał się dostosować. Wtopienie się w tłum oznaczało przetrwanie. Poglądy Notta uległy zmianie, kiedy przez przypadek odkrył w szafce ojca paczkę papierosów. Teodor właśnie skończył piątą klasę i po raz pierwszy wrócił do domu, żywiąc nadzieję na całkiem obiecujące wakacje. W końcu – jak długo na to czekał! – Nott Senior wpadł i pokazał wszystkim, jak wiele był wart i ile potrafił. I choć Teodor zawsze chciał, by ojciec zgnił w Azkabanie, perspektywa, że ta gnida nigdy już nie postawi stopy na tej ziemi, również była kusząca. Ironia polegała na tym, że Nott Senior – ten służalczy Śmierciożerca Voldemorta, który podobno gardził mugolami – popadł w nałóg wynaleziony właśnie przez tę nację.

Teodor był taki sam. Stanowił wierną kopię swojego ojca, planował dołączenie do Czarnego Pana. To zabawne, że impulsem do rozpoczęcia korygowania swoich wartości i ideałów okazała się właśnie jedna z używek.

– Zależy, co się dla kogo liczy – powiedział Nott powoli. – Ty wolisz mieć ciepłą posadkę, a ja ciężki sygnet na palcu. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, rzucając spojrzenie w kierunku dłoni Malfoya, na której od dobrych dwóch lat brakowało rodowego pierścienia.

Draco puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu. W jednym jednak Teodor miał rację – wszystko zależało od tego, co kto sobie ceni. Malfoy był pewien, że woli wsłuchiwać się w dźwięk brzdękających monet w kieszeni aniżeli głuche uderzenia sygnetu o blat.

– Domniemam jednak, że nie przyszedłeś po to, by rozmawiać o moim pierścieniu czy też jego braku – rzucił Draco. – Co więc cię do mnie sprowadza?

– Interesy. – Nott wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno i ponownie usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. – Matka zmarła dwa tygodnie temu. Muszę sam zacząć uzupełniać naszą skrytkę u Gringotta, a jeszcze nie słyszałem, by galeony same tam wpływały.

– Do rzeczy.

– Marne są jednak szanse – kontynuował Teodor, jakby nie słysząc uwagi Dracona – by czarodzieje mnie gdziekolwiek przyjęli. I wcale nie chodzi tutaj o przeszłość mojej rodziny – dobrze wiesz, że Nottowie nie szczytują na listach najbardziej niepożądanych ludzi, czego o Malfoyach powiedzieć nie można. Jestem po prostu… zbyt leniwy. A więc moja propozycja brzmi: załatw mi robotę w swojej firmie – ale pamiętaj, zgodnie z tym sloganem: _Czy się robi, czy się leży, tyle samo się należy_ – a ja ponownie wprowadzę cię w świat czarodziejów.

– Przed chwilą słyszałem, że wolisz nosić na palcu sygnet niż pracować w mugolskiej korporacji – zauważył Draco cierpko.

Teodor puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu.

– Nie dość się już nabyłeś banitą? Starczy tego, co, Malfoy? Na Pokątnej otwierają nowy bar. Wstęp wolny, zaproszeni wszyscy, do których dotrze informacja. To świetna okazja, nie sądzisz? Podobno będzie sam Minister Magii…

– Jesteś szalony, Nott – przerwał mu Draco. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że ja _chciałbym_ tam wracać?

– Ponieważ jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi, do tego _Malfoyem_.

– Odkrywcze – wtrącił Draco.

– A to oznacza, że nie możesz całkowicie zostać wykluczonym z naszej społeczności. Nie dasz rady żyć w ten sposób na dłuższą metę. – Machnął ręką, wskazując na biuro. – Im szybciej zrehabilitujesz swój wizerunek, tym lepiej.

Malfoy pociągnął długi łyk kawy, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad propozycją Teodora. Była kusząca, musiał to przyznać. Od dawna zastanawiał się nad sposobem, w jaki mógłby wrócić. Mugolskie interesy były opłacalne i wygodne, ale ten świat to nie jego miejsce, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Przemyślę to.

Jeden kącik ust Notta zadrgał delikatnie. Mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła i przygładził materiał palta dłońmi. Nie pytając, chwycił kubek Dracona i upił nieco kawy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny grymas. Szybko odstawił napój z powrotem na blat. Malfoy pozostawił to bez komentarza.

– Daj mi znać – powiedział Teodor, idąc w kierunku drzwi. Draco skinął głową.

Nott stał już przy wyjściu z dłonią na klamce, kiedy jednak odwrócił się i uważnie przyjrzał mężczyźnie siedzącemu za biurkiem. Zmienił się. Nott pamiętał go z czasów Hogwartu – jego szczupłą sylwetkę, zbyt bladą, czasami wręcz szarą skórę, żylaste kończyny i rzadkie, platynowe włosy. _Zmężniał nieco_ – pomyślał Teodor i sam już nie wiedział, czy to wojna tak go zmieniła, czy to po prostu wiek.

– Zapomniałeś czegoś? – warknął Draco, bawiąc się długopisem i odwzajemniając badawcze spojrzenie Notta.

– Podobno na otwarciu ma być Astoria Greengrass – rzucił Teodor jakby od niechcenia i zniknął za drzwiami, pozostawiając osłupiałego Malfoya samemu sobie.

 

***

Draco postawił kołnierz płaszcza i mocniej naciągnął kaptur. Pogoda trzeciego października była wyjątkowo okropna – lało niemalże od samego rana, londyńskie ulice powoli zaczynały przypominać strumyki, a silny wiatr szarpał wszystkim, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego niszczycielskich podmuchów.

Malfoy po raz kolejny przeklął się w myślach i setny raz zapytał sam siebie, po kiego diabła zdecydował się tutaj przyjść. Stał właśnie na przejściu dla pieszych, czekając, aż zmienią się światła. Kierował się prosto w stronę Dziurawego Kotła i choć z jego niewielkiej kawalerki, którą wynajął na czas bliżej nieokreślony, nie było daleko do Pokątnej, miał wrażenie, że przedziera się przez zalane ulice co najmniej godzinę.

Światła zapaliły się na zielono; charakterystyczny dla takich przejść dźwięk zginął pomiędzy szumem deszczu i rozchlapywanymi od czasu do czasu kałużami.

Draco szybko przedostał się na chodnik po drugiej stronie, przypadkiem po drodze potrącając przechodnia. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i pogroził Malfoyowi palcem. Ten jednak odwrócił się jedynie, wykonał wulgarny gest i przyspieszył kroku. Chwilę później przekraczał już próg Dziurawego Kotła, nareszcie znajdując się w ciepłym i suchym miejscu.

Ku jego radości bar był niemal pusty. Tylko jedna czarownica o twarzy bardziej przypominającej mopsa niż człowieka i długich, czarnych strąkach, które niegdyś z pewnością były pięknymi włosami, siedziała przy kontuarze, gawędząc z Tomem. Staruszek wciąż nieźle się trzymał. Mimo wyłysiałej głowy, spróchniałych zębów i artretyzmu nadal dzielnie obsługiwał klientów, serwując im jedzenie i drinki o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

– Szklankę Ognistej Whisky – złożył zamówienie Draco, podchodząc bliżej.

Tom skinął głową bez słowa i zabrał się za przygotowywanie alkoholu. W tym samym czasie Malfoy bił się z myślami, zastanawiając się, czy ściągnąć kaptur i ujawnić swoją tożsamość.

Kiedy szklanka stuknęła o blat, Draco odrzucił nakrycie głowy na plecy. Barman, który właśnie przygotowywał się do wymruczenia niewyraźnego „Proszę”, zamarł, dłoń mocno zaciskając na szkle.

– Pan Malfoy. Dawno pana u nas nie było – powiedział Tom sucho i przesunął Ognistą w stronę swojego klienta.

Draco złapał szklankę i jednym haustem opróżnił jej zawartość. Z brzdękiem odstawił naczynie tuż koło ręki barmana i otarł usta wyciągniętą z kieszeni chusteczką.

– Zwykle nie bywam w takich melinach – warknął i naciągnął kaptur.

Nim Tom zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Malfoy opuścił już Dziurawy Kocioł i stanął przed ceglaną ścianą.

 

***

Bar Wściekła Sklątka _– Świetna nazwa –_ pomyślał Draco z przekąsem – znajdował się przy rogu ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Już z odległości kilkunastu stóp Malfoy był w stanie odczytać starannie wypisany napis na szyldzie i dojrzeć cały tłum ludzi stojących przed wejściem. Tłoczyli się przy drzwiach, zapewne czekając aż czarodziej – ubrany w purpurową szatę i szkarłatną tiarę, niby żywcem wyciągnięty z bajek o królewnach i królewiczach – wpuści ich do środkach, uprzednio zidentyfikowawszy ich tożsamość przy pomocy różdżki.

Klnąc w myślach, Draco ustawił się na końcu sznureczka, czekając na swoją kolej. Tłum w ślimaczym tempie posuwał się naprzód. Mężczyzna w szkarłatnej tiarze nie spieszył się przy wykonywaniu swojego zadania. Stał pod daszkiem, zupełnie nie przejmując się klientami, którzy powoli zaczynali przypominać zmokłe kury. Wściekłe zmokłe kury.

Zanim Malfoy w końcu przekroczył próg Wściekłej Sklątki, poziom jego zdenerwowania osiągnął apogeum. Czarodziej przy wściu nie omieszkał rzucić mu badawczego spojrzenia i kpiącego uśmieszku, identyfikując jego tożsamość. Kiedy więc lokaj podszedł do Dracona i uprzejmie zaproponował, że zabierze jego płaszcz do szatni, Malfoy odwarknął: _Weź go sobie i urządź darmowy prysznic_ , po czym po prostu zrzucił z siebie przemoknięte odzienie i niemalże wepchnął w ramiona zszokowanego mężczyzny.

Pomieszczenie było duszne i zatłoczone. Oświetlały je jedynie przyciemnione lampy, które w połączeniu z migającą kulą dyskotekową, wywoływały u gości plamki przed oczami. W tle leciała spokojna, cicha muzyka, a po dokładniejszym wsłuchaniu Draco rozpoznał w niej _Tainted Love_. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, w myślach litując się nad beznadziejnym gustem muzycznym właścicieli.

Po lewej stronie ustawiono kilka stolików z burgundowymi kanapami; wszystkie były już zajęte przez czarodziejów, którzy rozsiedli się na wygodnych siedziskach, w dłoniach ściskając szklanki pełne Ognistej Whisky lub kufle z Piwem Kremowym. Na prawo od wejścia znajdował się bar, za którym elegancko ubrana kelnerka obsługiwała gości, w zawrotnym tempie realizując ich zamówienia na drinki i co mniejsze przekąski.

– Malfoy, a jednak się zdecydowałeś.

Draco zamarł w połowie drogi do kontuaru, gdzie zamierzał zamówić kolejną porcję whisky. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Teodorem Nottem. Mężczyzna miał na sobie wytworny czarny garnitur. Spod rozpiętej marynarki wystawała jasnobłękitna koszula, a wokół jego szyi zwisał szary krawat. Wyglądał jednocześnie elegancko i niesfornie, co w porównaniu z dżinsami i T-shirtem Dracona wydawało się być strojem o wiele bardziej odpowiednim na okazję, jaką było otwarcie nowego lokalu.

– Jak widać – odparł Malfoy cierpko, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

– Napijesz się ze mną kolejkę? Stawiam – zaproponował Nott. – A potem poszukamy jakiś niewinnych duszyczek, które z powrotem przyjmą cię do środowiska czarodziejów z otwartymi ramionami. Co ty na to?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Lekko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę baru. Teodor deptał mu po piętach. Chwilę później siedzieli już na hokerach i trzymali w dłoniach niewielkie szklanki wypełnione alkoholem.

– Za pomyślną rehabilitację! – wzniósł toast Teodor.

– Za pomyślną – powtórzył Draco niemrawo i wlał do gardła trunek.

 

***

– Za góry galeonów spoczywające w skarbcu!

– Za galeony!

 

_Kilka kolejek później…_

 

– Za Astorię Greengrass, niech się długo smaży w piekle!

Draco czuł, jak Ognista pali go w gardle. Powoli zaczynało mu szumieć w uszach, a głowa nagle zrobiła się zbyt ciężka, by utrzymać ją w pionie. Gdzieś na obrzeżach jego umysłu błąkała się myśl, że jego stan upojenia jest o wiele wyższy, niżby sobie tego życzył, jednakże wymienione przez Teodora imię i nazwisko Ślizgonki skutecznie przywróciło mu trzeźwość. Zamarł ze szklanką tuż przy ustach i kurczowo ściskając szkło, odstawił je na blat.

– Nie będę za nią pił. W aspekcie dobrym czy złym – powiedział cicho.

Nott zamrugał, jakby słowa Malfoya nie do końca do niego docierały. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i sam wypił wzniesiony wcześniej toast. Draco przyglądał się mu, gdy wlewał w siebie kolejne porcje whisky, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Malfoy dawno wypadł już z zabawy. W końcu głowa Teodora opadła na blat z cichym uderzeniem. Draco jedynie chwilę przyglądał się, jak strużka śliny niekontrolowanie cieknie jego towarzyszowi po brodzie. Nie miał zamiaru opiekować się upojonym do nieprzytomności Nottem. Wstał, zapłacił za swój alkohol i skierował się w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Potrzebował zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza dla oczyszczenia umysłu. Chwiejąc się lekko na boki i ledwo orientując w terenie – dlaczego całe pomieszczenie nagle wydawało się kręcić dookoła niego? – dotarł do drzwi opatrzonych tabliczką _Wyjście 2._ Nacisnął klamkę, a wieczorny chłód i porywisty wiatr od razu uderzyły go w twarz. Mocno trzymając się framugi, wyszedł na zewnątrz i oparł plecami o zimny mur.

 

***

Draco nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził na zewnątrz. Wiedział jedynie, że przemarzł do szpiku kości, co w zasadzie wydawało mu się niewielką ceną za skuteczne rozjaśnienie umysłu. Kiedy jednak wrócił do baru, by obudzić Teodora, nie zastał go na jego dawnym miejscu. Zamiast Notta czerwony hoker zajmował Jorge Windsor, postawny mężczyzna o pucułowatej twarzy, wodnistych oczach i pulchnych dłoniach. Minister Magii, który objął to stanowisko po Kingsleyu Shacklebolcie.

Draco szybko przeanalizował sytuację. Stojąc w dość bliskiej odległości, słyszał bełkotliwą mowę Jorge’a, który usilnie próbował namówić kelnerkę, by dała mu całusa. Ironiczny uśmiech sam z siebie zawitał na twarzy Malfoya. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Windsor to nieodpowiedni człowiek na tym stanowisku.

Podszedł bliżej i zajął jeden z hokerów, uprzednio przesuwając go w stronę ministra. Odczekał chwilę, licząc, że mężczyzna sam go zaczepi. Kiedy jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, dał znać ręką kelnerce i poprosił ją do siebie.

– Dwie Ogniste. Dla mnie i dla pana ministra.

Słysząc swój tytuł, Jorge odwrócił głowę w stronę Dracona. Otaksował go mętnym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu, przekrzywiając głowę to w lewo, to w prawo, niczym pies zapoznający się z nowym przedmiotem.

– Draco Malfoy, sir – przedstawił się Draco, uprzedzając pytanie Windsora.

Nie miał w zwyczaju zwracać się do kogokolwiek per sir, z trudem przyszło mu więc wypowiedzenie tego słowa. Przełknął jednak gorzki smak upokorzenia i wyciągnął zadbaną dłoń w stronę ministra.

Jorge jednak nie spieszył się z uściśnięciem ręki Malfoya. Wlepiał w niego wzrok, co rusz mrugając. Dopiero kiedy kelnerka postawiła przed nimi alkohol, odwrócił głowę i wziął spory łyk. Pomiędzy jednym a drugim haustem powiedział nieco niewyraźnie:

– Widziałbym pana w ministerstwie, panie Malfoy. Ma pan… – czknięcie na chwilę przerwało jego wypowiedź – taką reprezentatywną twarz.

Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.

– Dziękuję, panie ministrze.

–  Widzi, pan… Mamy w planach taki projekt promugolski – urwał na chwilę i napił się Ognistej – i potrzebujemy czterech osób. Myślę, że pan… pan świetnie sprawdziłby się w roli…

Jednak Draco nie dowiedział się, w jakiej roli najlepiej by wypadł. W momencie kiedy Jorge Windsor miał zamiar zdradzić mu swoje plany, na horyzoncie pojawił się szczupły chłopak o pociągłej twarzy i rozwichrzonych brązowych włosach.

– Ministrze! – krzyknął, odpychając na bok jakąś czarownicę. Dopadł do Windsora w przeciągu kilku sekund i wyrwał mu z dłoni szklankę whisky. – Dość!

Jorge skrzywił się, widząc, jak drogocenny trunek rozchlapuje się na blacie. Podrapał się po głowie i z pełnym oburzenia wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się w stronę przybyłego. Już otwierał usta, by zrugać go za zuchwalstwo, kiedy nagle zamrugał kilka razy, rozpoznając młodego mężczyznę.

– Albert? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak, panie Windsor. Jestem pana osobistym sekretarzem, pamięta pan?

Minister skwapliwie pokiwał głową, a jego podwójny podbródek zadrżał.

– Zobacz, Albercie – powiedział Jorge z pijackim uśmiechem na ustach. – To pan Malfoy. – Wskazał na Dracona ze spokojem popijającego Ognistą. – Draco. Jak smok, he he – zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. Nie spoważniał nawet wtedy, gdy sekretarz posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Zaangażujemy go do naszego projektu?

Oczy Alberta przybrały wielkość dwóch galeonów. Poruszał ustami jak ryba, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Tymczasem minister uśmiechał się do niego szeroko z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, ewidentnie oczekując jego aprobaty. Sekretarz spojrzał na Malfoya spłoszony i z trudem przełknął ślinę.

– Oczywiście, panie ministrze.

***

Draco przyłożył palce do skroni i przymknął oczy. Dzięki Merlinowi, że w odpowiednim czasie zaopatrzył się w eliksir przeciw kacowi. Mimo że odciął się od świata czarodziejów, nie potrafił zrezygnować z niektórych dóbr.

Mary właśnie przygotowywała mu kawę, której Malfoy zdecydowanie potrzebował. Na sam widok stosu papierów piętrzących się na skraju jego biurka robiło mu się niedobrze, a kiedy pomyślał, że to dopiero początek tego parszywego dnia i czekają go jeszcze dwie konferencje biznesowe, wiedział już, że nie obejdzie się bez porządnej dawki kofeiny.

Rozparł się na fotelu, masując skronie i oddychając głęboko. Choć pozbył się nieznośnego bólu głowy, wciąż nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Właśnie miał zamiar skontaktować się ze swoją sekretarką przez interkom i dowiedzieć, gdzie, u licha, podziewa się jego kawa, kiedy tuż przed jego biurkiem zmaterializował się patronus. Lis zamachał kitą i wskoczył na biurko, sprawiając, że stos arkuszy powolnym slalomem spłynął na posadzkę.

– Nott… – warknął Draco, schylając się po papiery. – Czy ty masz mózg wielkości orzeszka?

Malfoy był pewien, że gdyby lisy potrafiły unosić brew do góry, patronus Teodora właśnie by to zrobił. W zamian za to pokręcił jedynie łbem i przysiadł na blacie.

–  Słusznie podejrzewam, że zniknąłeś wczoraj w sypialni jakiejś pięknej i niezwykle urodziwej czarodziejki? – spytał.

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie.

Patronus ponownie potrząsnął łbem i wyszczerzył ostre, białe kły w imitacji uśmiechu. Draco przewrócił oczami i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby cichą odpowiedź.

– Wypadłeś z formy, co, Malfoy? – zakpił lis głosem Teodora. – Słyszałem za to, że wciąż nieźle idzie ci zawieranie opłacalnych znajomości.

– Czyżby?                                         

– Kelnerka mi powiedziała.

– Cóż. – Draco odchrząknął i poprawił węzeł krawatu. – Poznałem Ministra Magii. Co więcej, zaproponował mi udział… w pewnym projekcie. – Uniósł do góry jeden kącik ust i zabębnił palcami o blat. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że taka opcja wyda się Nottowi zdecydowanie bardziej kusząca niż praca w mugolskiej firmie.

Lis zapiszczał, dając w ten sposób dowód swojej radości. Jego wyłupiaste oczy błyszczały.

– Gdyby potrzebował kogoś jeszcze… – zaczął patronus.

– Będę o tobie pamiętał – przerwał mu Draco i machnął ręką, a projekcja lisa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

 

***

Czwarty października zdecydowanie nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych dni w życiu Jorge’a Windsora. Obudził się rano w swoim apartamencie, zupełnie nie pamiętając, jak w ogóle się w nim znalazł. Jego głowa wydawała się zbyt ciężka, aby mógł ją podnieść z poduszki. Nieznośne pulsowanie sprawiało, że miał ochotę krzyczeć, co było czynnością niewykonalną, gdyż język zdawał się przywrzeć mu do podniebienia.

Jorge zerknął na zegarek i zarejestrował godzinę jedenastą popołudniu. Całkowicie nie obszedł go fakt, że od co najmniej dwóch godzin powinien znajdować się w swoim gabinecie. Powoli wygrzebał się ze śnieżnobiałej pościeli i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku łazienki z zamiarem odnalezienia jakiegoś eliksiru, który uśmierzyłby kaca. Właśnie przekopywał się przez stertę fiolek w jednej z szafek, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Poziom rozdrażnienia ministra zdecydowanie urósł, a organizm zaczął buntować się przeciwko głośnym i natarczywym dźwiękom. Jednak – chcąc nie chcąc – Windsor ruszył, by przywitać gościa, którym, jak się okazało, był Albert.

– Witam, panie ministrze – powiedział wesoło sekretarz (zdecydowanie zbyt głośno jak na gust Jorge’a) i wszedł do środka, przepychając się obok gospodarza. – Zrobić panu coś do jedzenia? Jajecznicy? Może kanapkę z dżemem? Musi się pan pospieszyć. Mandy wezwała już pana Pottera i pana Boota do gabinetu. Nie chciałby pan, żeby długo czekali, prawda? – Albert wylewał z siebie potok słów, podczas gdy Windsor wciąż stał w drzwiach, mrużąc oczy i krzywiąc się, kiedy sekretarz odsłonił zasłony, a poranne promienie wdarły się do środka.

– Daj mi coś na kaca, Albercie, i dziesięć minut, żebym ubrał się w garnitur – wymruczał, zatrzaskując drzwi.

– Na ka…ach! Oczywiście, panie ministrze, już się robi! – zakrzyknął i wybiegł z apartamentu.

Kiedy Albert starał się dotrzeć do najbliższej magoapteki, Jorge snuł się po mieszkaniu jak duch. Powolnym ruchem wyciągnął z szafki dżem. Jednak nie mając nawet siły, by odkręcić zakrętkę, odsunął słoik na bok i wpakował do ust kromkę suchego chleba.

Sekretarz wrócił niespełna piętnaście minut później, ściskając w dłoni niewielką kolbę z brązowym płynem w środku. Wpadł do apartamentu, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem i zastał ministra stojącego przed lustrem. Właśnie nieudolnie poprawiał krawat, starając się zawiązać poprawny supeł. Albert wcisnął eliksir do kieszeni marynarki i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach podszedł do Windsora.

– Proszę mi pozwolić – zaproponował, łapiąc mężczyznę za ramiona i odwracając w swoją stronę.

Jorge obserwował go na tyle uważnie, na ile pozwalał mu jego stan. Kiedy Albert skończył, przyjrzał się krawatowi i z uznaniem pokiwał głową. Sekretarz uśmiechnął się i podał mu kolbę.

– Podobno ma ohydny smak – ostrzegł ministra.

Windsor wzruszył jedynie ramionami i opróżnił całą buteleczkę. Skrzywił się, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że eliksir smakuje jak smocze łajno. Z trudem przełknął całą porcję i natychmiast udał się do kuchni w celu zapicia smaku.

– Jestem gotowy – poinformował Alberta chwilę później, stając przed kominkiem i przywołując chłopaka do siebie ruchem dłoni.

Niespełna minutę później wylądowali w gabinecie Ministra Magii.

 

***

Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy kominek w gabinecie Jorge’a Windsora zatrzeszczał, a chwilę później na dywanie, tuż obok biurka, wylądowała pulchna sylwetka ministra. Zaraz za nim pojawił się Albert, natychmiast spiesząc swojemu przełożonemu z pomocą. Złapał go pod pachy, postawił na nogi i szybkim ruchem otrzepał garnitur z pyłu. Windosr rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie i sam doprowadził swoją prezencję do idealnego stanu.

– Nienawidzę podróżować siecią Fiuu – mruknął, zajmując miejsce na swoim fotelu. – Zrób mi kawy, Albercie. Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Witam pana, panie Boot.

– Dzień dobry, panie ministrze – odpowiedział Terry. Harry szepnął jakieś ciche powitanie, wbijając wzrok w zdjęcie wiszące nad biurkiem. Przedstawiało Jorge’a wraz z, najprawdopodobniej, żoną. Minister wyglądał o wiele młodziej, stojąc na karaibskiej plaży, mając na głowie słomiany kapelusz i szeroki uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy.

– Chciał pan nas widzieć, panie ministrze..? – Pytanie Terry’ego zawisło w powietrzu.

Windsor jednak nie kwapił się do tego, by zaspokoić ciekawość swoich gości. Ze skupieniem obserwował, jak Albert zalewa dwie łyżeczki czarnej kawy wrzątkiem, a następnie ochładza napój przy pomocy różdżki. Kubek wylądował przed ministrem, a ten od razu pociągnął z niego ogromny łyk. Otarł usta rękawem, całkowicie ignorując pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie sekretarza.

– No, chłopcy – odezwał się w końcu – mam dla was zadanie. I to nie byle jakie – zaznaczył, bawiąc się łyżeczką, co rusz stukając nią o ceramiczny bok naczynia i tym samym coraz mocniej drażniąc Harry’ego. – Projekt promugolski. – Duma w głosie ministra była wyraźnie dostrzegalna. – Albercie, prezentacja.

Sekretarz skinął głową i sięgnął do szafki. Chwilę później wyciągnął z niej biały brystol, który rozpostarł na ścianie dzięki Zaklęciu Przylepca. Papier pokrywały rysunki i masa tekstu napisanego drobnym maczkiem. Potter nie był do końca pewny, co przedstawiały owe obrazki. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzega czarodzieja w tiarze trzymającego się za rękę z mugolską kobietą – a przynajmniej tak wnioskował po kontraście, jaki stanowiły jej ubrania w odniesieniu do szaty mężczyzny – chwilę później stwierdził jednak, że bardziej przypomina mu druzgotka. Rysownik, który przygotowywał ten plakat, musiał być naprawdę słabą partią.

Windsor ochoczo kręcił głową, zachęcając sekretarza, by zaczął mówić. Albert przełknął ślinę – Harry wyraźnie widział, jak drżą mu dłonie – i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, aby użyć jej jako wskaźnika.

– Od ponad pół roku wraz panem ministrem pieczołowicie pracowaliśmy nad nowym projektem Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi. Wraz z całym Wizengamotem i przedstawicielami poszczególnych departamentów zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że przyszedł czas na zmiany. Wielka Brytania już od pięciu lat nie potrafi się podnieść po wojnie i choć tym razem zwycięstwo było po naszej stronie, nie mamy żadnej gwarancji, że następnym los będzie równie łaskawy. Wojna zawsze wisi w powietrzu. Odszedł jeden Czarny Pan, za chwilę pojawi się drugi. Dlatego też uważamy, że niezwykle ważną kwestią jest zintegrowanie czarodziejów i zwykłych ludzi. Jeżeli nauczymy naszych pobratymców, że mugole wcale nie są tacy straszni, jak sądzimy od pokoleń, zmniejszymy ryzyko wybuchu kolejnej wojny. To nieprzeciętnie istotne, aby działania profilaktyczne zaczęły się już teraz, gdy wszyscy nadal czujemy gorzki posmak ostatnich krwawych lat. – Albert wziął głęboki oddech i mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę. – Projekt jest dopięty niemal na ostatni guzik. Ustaliliśmy dwa etapy. Zapoznanie się ze środowiskiem – wskazał na wytłuszczony tekst u góry brystolu – oraz Integracja. Etap drugi składa się z wielu pomniejszych podetapów, ale nie to nas w tej chwili interesuje. Kluczowy będzie poziom pierwszy. I to właśnie tutaj zaczyna się pańska rola.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry musiał przyznać, że niepozornie wyglądający sekretarz posiadał całkiem przyzwoite zdolności oratorskie. Mimo że Potter przekroczył próg gabinetu ministra nastawiony całkowicie pesymistycznie, Albert zainteresował go swoimi słowami. Młody auror wyobrażał sobie, o ile prostsze mogłoby stać się życie czarodziejów, którzy nie musieliby się przed wszystkimi ukrywać. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się uczucia, że nie powinni naruszać tego, co zostało ustanowione setki lat temu. W końcu czarodzieje nie bez powodu zdecydowali odciąć się od ludzi niemagicznych, a minister właśnie miał zamiar zaburzyć wiekowy porządek.

– Co mamy robić? – zapytał Terry, nakładając na nos okulary i uważnie przyglądając się brystolowi.

– Macie zapoznać się ze środowiskiem, panie Boot – mruknął minister, wygodnie rozparty na swoim fotelu. Na jego ustach gościł błogi uśmiech. – Przecież Albert właśnie to powiedział.

Terry zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zmarszczył nos. Zawsze tak robił, gdy był zdenerwowany. Szydzenie z jego dociekliwości, która była przecież jedną z cech charakterystycznych dla Krukonów, niewątpliwie go drażniło.

– Potrzebujemy czwórki czarodziejów. Dwóch, którzy wychowywali się w naszej tradycji od dziecka, i dwóch, którzy dopiero z czasem poznali nasze obyczaje. Panowie, jak się zapewne domyślacie, będziecie należeć do tej drugiej grupy.

Harry uniósł brew do góry, będąc szczerze zaciekawionym, czy pominięcie aspektu krwi przy drugim rodzaju kandydatów było zabiegiem celowym czy może zwykłym niedopowiedzeniem.

– Kto ma z nami współpracować? – spytał Potter.

– Przedstawiciele grupy pierwszej nie zostali jeszcze wybrani – odparł sekretarz.

– Nie zapominaj o Draconie Malfoyu, Albercie! – krzyknął minister. Jego nogi wylądowały na blacie biurka. Wyglądał jakby żywcem wyciągnięty z amerykańskiego westernu, brakowało mu jedynie odznaki szeryfa na piersi.

Sekretarz wyglądał na spłoszonego. Uciekł wzrokiem i wcisnął różdżkę do kieszeni. Właśnie miał zgodzić się z Windsorem i zapowiedzieć, że za chwilę skontaktuje się z Malfoyem, kiedy Harry – nieco czerwonawy na twarzy, ze zmrużonymi oczami – parsknął cicho pod nosem, zwracając tym samym uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

– Draco Malfoy, dobrze usłyszałem? – zapytał, odpowiadając na badawcze spojrzenie zebranych. – Przykro mi, panie ministrze, to musi być pomyłka. Malfoy zniknął z naszego świata zaraz po upadku Voldemorta i od tamtej pory nie wyściubia nosa ze swojej dziury.

– Cóż za zuchwałość, panie Potter! – zauważył minister i ściągnął nogi z biurka. – Muszę jednak pana zaskoczyć i powiedzieć, że wczorajszego dnia spotkałem pana Malfoya we Wściekłej Sklątce. Nie wyglądał, jakby trafił tam przez przypadek.

– I wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony, że pana spotkał… – szepnął pod nosem Albert, a chwilę później zarumienił się pod karcącym spojrzeniem ministra.

– Był naprawdę _sympatyczny_ – skłamał Jorge, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jego rozmowa z Malfoyem nie należała ani do najbardziej konstruktywnych, ani najdłuższych. – Zaproponowałem mu udział w naszym projekcie. Malfoyowie od wieków są potężnym, czystokrwistym rodem i jestem przekonany, że młody Draco został wychowany w wierze tradycji. – Uśmiechnął się wyniośle i okręcił dookoła na swoim fotelu.

– Potężnym, czystokrwistym rodem, który podczas wojny otwarcie deklarował się po stronie Voldemorta – zauważył Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od wypowiedzenia tej uwagi.

– Panie Potter! Zdecydowanie na zbyt dużo sobie pan dzisiaj pozwala – zauważył Windsor.

_Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło od czasów szkoły –_ pomyślał Harry z przekąsem i mruknął ciche przeprosiny. Kiedy minister nie dodawał nic więcej,  Potter podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i rzucił pytające spojrzenie Terry’emu. W końcu Boot także wstał.

– Wybaczy pan, panie ministrze, ale mamy ogrom pracy. Proszę nas poinformować, jeśli Malfoy potwierdzi swój udział w projekcie, a także kto będzie jego partnerem – powiedział Harry, nadając swojemu głosowi najbardziej oschły ton, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

Minister skinął jedynie głową i wyszczerzył zęby w triumfalnym uśmiechu. Aurorzy pospiesznie opuścili jego gabinet.

– Harry! Zwariowałeś? – Terry wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego. Szarpnął Pottera za rękaw, zmuszając go, by zwolnił kroku. – O co ci chodzi? Wiem, że nie lubiłeś Malfoya w szkole, ale, Harry, skończyłeś dwadzieścia trzy lata i na Merlina…

– Daj mi spokój, Terry – warknął Potter, wyswobodził się z uścisku kolegi i pognał do przodu.

Osłupiały Boot nie próbował nawet go gonić.

 

***

– Panie ministrze, reputacja pana Malfoya jest naprawdę wątpliwa! – zauważył stary Jiggleston.

Windsor wywrócił oczami i obrzucił spojrzeniem zebranych wokół długiego stołu urzędników. Wszyscy mieli na sobie odświętne szaty, a co niektórzy nawet tiary, choć te powoli zaczynały wychodzić z mody. Otaksował wzrokiem każdego po kolei, na sam koniec zostawiając sobie oburzonego Jigglestona. Mężczyzna był już dobrze po siedemdziesiątce, choć wciąż nieźle się trzymał. Jorge nie miał pojęcia, ile z tego zawdzięczał swojemu organizmowi, a ile umiejętnościom metamorfomagów. Nieważne jednak jak dobrze by nie wyglądał ani jak długo zajmował swoje obecne stanowisko – jego czas w końcu musiał się skończyć. I właśnie wybiła odpowiednia godzina.

– Albercie, myślę, że panu Jigglestonowi dobrze zrobi urlop, nie sądzisz? Nikt nie zadba o jego grządki tak dobrze, jak on sam. – Minister uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Sekretarz poderwał się z miejsca i podszedł do wspomnianego urzędnika. Jiggleston spurpurowiał na twarzy, a jego oczy ciskały gromy w kierunku ministra.

– Ty stary draniu! – krzyknął w końcu, a zebrani mogli niemalże zauważyć, jak opuszczają go długo kumulowane emocje. – Po pierwsze: Jorge ma zawsze rację! – zaskrzeczał, parodiując głos ministra. – Jeśli jej nie ma, patrz punkt pierwszy! Mam ochotę…

Urzędnicy jednak nie dowiedzieli się, na co ochotę miał Jiggleston. Windsor wykonał krótkie machnięcie różdżką, a zaklęcie Jęzlep natychmiast przykleiło język buntownika do jego podniebienia.

– Wyprowadź go, Albercie.

Sekretarz skinął głową i złapał Jigglestona za ramię. Czarodziej przestał się opierać; posłusznie pozwolił się wyprowadzić z sali, choć szkarłat wciąż nie opuszczał jego policzków.

– Czyli wszystko ustalone? – spytał minister retorycznie i zatarł dłonie. – Proszę wezwać pana Malfoya.

 

Godzinę później wszystko było już ustalone.

***

Minęły dwa tygodnie od feralnego spotkania Harry’ego z ministrem i zapoznania się z projektem Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi. Potter zdążył już skutecznie wypchnąć to wspomnienie ze swojej pamięci – opanował tę umiejętność niemalże do perfekcji – kiedy sekretarz Windsora przysłał mu sowę i poprosił go o spotkanie. Zdradził jedynie, że przygotowania właśnie dobiegły końca, a Operacja Mugol wkrótce się rozpocznie.

Idąc wraz z Terrym do sali konferencyjnej, Harry wyglądał, jakby prowadzono go na ścięcie. Jego mina wyrażała niechęć, rysy twarzy stwardniały, a brwi zostały ściągnięte. Boot w żaden sposób nie komentował wyraźnego braku entuzjazmu kolegi. Po niefortunnej sprzeczce pod gabinetem ministra, Potter przeprosił Terry’ego i w ramach rekompensaty zjedli wspólny lunch. Od tej pory jednak starali się unikać tematu projektu szerokim łukiem, co sprawiło, że ich stosunki ponownie się ociepliły.

Boot zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, nacisnął klamkę. Pomieszczenie było duże, choć znaczną część jego powierzchni zajmował długi, metalowy stół, przy którym zwykle obradowali urzędnicy na spotkaniach z ministrem. U szczytu siedział Jorge Windsor, bawiąc się wykonanym z papieru, zaczarowanym samolocikiem. Rzucał go do góry, a zabawka okrążała całe pomieszczenie i wracała z powrotem do jego dłoni. Po prawej stronie ministra zasiadał jego sekretarz, zawzięcie skrobiący coś w swoim notatniku. Kolejne dwa miejsca zajmował Draco Malfoy wraz  Teodorem Nottem. Mężczyźni nachylali się ku sobie i szeptali coś cicho. Kiedy Potter z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi, zebrani poderwali głowy do góry. Widząc złość wymalowaną na twarzy Harry’ego, w oczach Malfoya zabłysła satysfakcja, a jego usta samoistnie ułożyły się w zadowolony grymas, który chwilę później ukrył, przybierając maskę obojętności.

– Panie Potter, panie Boot, cieszę się, że stawili się panowie tak punktualnie – przywitał ich Windsor i po raz ostatni rzucił samolocikiem. – Domyślam się, że panowie znają pozostałych członków naszego projektu, niemniej jednak… – Wstał, przygładził garnitur, a Malfoy i Nott poszli za jego przykładem. – Draco Malfoy – wskazał ręką na Malfoya, który z wyniosłą miną uścisnął dłoń wyraźnie niechętnemu Harry’emu, a następnie Terry’emu – oraz Teodor Nott.

Potter zupełnie nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem synowie dwóch Śmierciożerców odsiadujących właśnie swoje wyroki w Azkabanie mogli uzyskać pracę w ministerstwie. Jeszcze zanim pokonał Voldemorta, wielokrotnie dyskutował z Hermioną i Ronem na temat tego, jak będzie wyglądał świat bez Czarnego Pana. Granger od razu wysnuła wnioski, że choć wojna się skończy, a terrorowi i bezpodstawnym morderstwom zostanie położony kres, społeczność czarodziejów nie będzie taka, jakiej oczekują. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gra nigdy na żadnej płaszczyźnie nie będzie czysta i choć wtedy ani Potter, ani Weasley nie dawali tym teoriom wiary, obydwaj musieli przyznać jej rację.

– Proszę, niech panowie siądą! – Jorge wskazał ręką krzesła.

Harry i Terry usiedli naprzeciwko Malfoya i Notta. Albert oderwał się od swoich notatek i uprzejmie zaproponował wszystkim kawę lub herbatę. Kiedy jednak nikt nie wyraził szczególnego entuzjazmu, usiadł na swoim krześle i ponownie zaczął skrobać piórem.

– Od czego by tu zacząć? Wypadałoby zaznajomić was z dokładnym planem. Przejdę więc do rzeczy. Pierwszego listopada, dokładnie o drugiej w nocy aportujecie się do Peterborough, miasta położonego w hrabstwie Cambridgeshire. Dwóch aurorów odbędzie podróż razem z wami, a na miejscu zaprowadzi do mieszkania, które ministerstwo przygotowało na wasz użytek. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni, które pozostały do rozpoczęcia całej operacji, odbędzie się szereg kursów odpowiednio przygotowujących do życia wśród mugoli. O tak, moi panowie, przez kolejne trzy miesiące będziecie ludźmi całkowicie niemagicznymi, wręcz do szpiku kości. Nie wolno wam używać magii. Pod żadnym pozorem. Czy to do wykonania czynności całkiem prozaicznych czy czegoś poważniejszego. Oczywiście, wasze różdżki zostaną skonfiskowane przez ministerstwo i przechowane w bezpiecznym miejscu na czas waszej nieobecności, muszę was jednak uprzedzić, że ta klauzula dotyczy również magii bezróżdżkowej.

Słysząc tę informację, Harry zacisnął szczękę, a dłonie zwinął w pięści. Nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoją różdżką. Wiedział, że teraz pozornie nic mu nie grozi, nie chciał jednak kusić losu. Miał ją przy sobie nawet wtedy, gdy spał, trzymając ją bezpiecznie ukrytą pod poduszką. Perspektywa rozstania się z nią na trzy miesiące i poczucia w ręce przyjemnego ciężaru drewna dopiero pod koniec stycznia wydawała mu się niemożliwa do przyjęcia.

– Chcielibyśmy uniknąć jakichkolwiek konfliktów pomiędzy wami. Doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie pałacie do siebie miłością. Oczekujemy jednak pełnego profesjonalizmu, a wszelkie akty niesubordynacji będą surowo karane.

Zarówno Terry, jak i Teodor uśmiechnęli się krzywo, potwierdzając słowa ministra. Twarze Pottera i Malfoya wciąż pozostawały skamieniałe i zupełnie bez wyrazu, choć powieka Harry’ego drgnęła lekko, gdy jego spojrzenie zwarło się ze spojrzeniem byłego Ślizgona. Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, kiedy w końcu Draco puścił Potterowi oczko i ponownie skupił się na słuchaniu Windsora. Harry zupełnie nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

– Aby jednak nieco urozmaicić wasze zadanie – kontynuował Jorge, nie zauważając niemej walki, która właśnie rozegrała się pomiędzy jego słuchaczami – postanowiliśmy nieco poszaleć.

– Już się boję – mruknął Boot, nachylając się w stronę Harry’ego, który nie odpowiedział.

– Nie ujawnimy, na czym dokładnie polega wasza misja. Całą instrukcję dostaniecie dopiero, gdy znajdziecie się na miejscu. Przygotowaliśmy dla was dwa listy – mówiąc to, wyciągnął zza pazuchy dwie grube koperty, pomachał nimi i z powrotem wcisnął do kieszeni – a każdy z nich dostarczymy wam pierwszego dnia kolejnych miesięcy: pierwszego grudnia oraz stycznia. Jedna z kopert, trzecia, będzie czekała w skrzynce pocztowej waszego mieszkania. Pytania?

Potter z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia, kiedy Nott powiedział, patrząc na ministra wyzywająco:

– A co będziemy z tego mieli? Jakie zyski? Rozmawialiśmy o tym z panem, a obawiam się, że teraz zapomniał pan wspomnieć.

Jorge zacisnął usta w wąską linię i rzucił okiem na Alberta. Sekretarz milczał przez całe spotkanie, nawet się nie poruszając. Jedynie jego ręka nieustannie prowadziło pióro po papierze. Kiedy jednak zorientował się, że wokół zapadła cisza, podniósł wzrok i zamrugał zdziwiony. Nerwowym gestem przygryzł końcówkę przyboru i ściągnął brwi. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.

– Ustalimy to – mruknął w końcu Windsor, jakby zawiedziony, że Albert nie przewidział 

tego pytania.

– Kwota, panie ministrze – powiedział Draco, wysoko unosząc brew.

– Pięć tysięcy galeonów na głowę – powiedział w końcu Jorge z nutą niepewności w głosie. – Wstępnie – dodał, widząc niewyraźne miny swoich czystokrwistych rozmówców. Ani Terry, ani Harry nie oponowali.  

– Niech będzie – przyznał w końcu Nott, wymieniając z Malfoyem znaczące spojrzenie.

– Wspaniale – skwitował Windsor. – Widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze. Czas rozpocząć kursy!

 

***

Harry ziewnął, kiedy przysadzisty, łysawy mężczyzna rozpoczął wykład na temat silników samochodowych. Potter siedział w jednym miejscu od ponad dwóch godzin i powoli zaczynało ogarniać go znużenie. O ile słuchanie różnych anegdot dotyczących czarodziejów próbujących udawać mugoli wydawało mu się całkiem przyjemnym zajęciem, o tyle zagłębianie się w specyfikę mechanizmu samochodów zdecydowanie nie było tym, co chciał robić w tamtej chwili. Malfoy usilnie starał się zachować kamienną twarz, ale Potter, który zamiast przyglądać się tłokom i zaworom w czterosuwowym silniku, dokładnie obserwował Dracona, zauważył, jak jego oczy błyszczą z podniecenia, kiedy wykładowca prezentował działanie napędu. Nott, w przeciwieństwie do swojego czystokrwistego kolegi, nie wydawał się zainteresowany poszerzaniem swojej wiedzy. Bawił się różdżką, obracając ją pomiędzy palcami i dzielnie znosił karcące spojrzenie Malfoya, którym ten obdarzał go za każdym razem, gdy przypadkowa iskierka spadła na rękaw jego marynarki. Terry, jak na porządnego Krukona przystało, wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo łysawego mężczyzny, spijając informacje z jego ust.

– Może kawy, panie Potter? – zaproponowała niska dziewczyna, znikąd pojawiając się tuż obok krzesła Harry’ego.

Mogła mieć około piętnastu lat i Potter nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w tej chwili nie jest w szkole. Od kilku dni pojawiała się na ich wykładach, na zmianę z jeszcze jedną kobietą, zawsze uprzejmie proponując im kawę. Choć ubierała się nienagannie, a z jej ciasnego koka nie wysuwał się żaden kosmyk, w jej oczach doskonale widoczny był ciężar lat i skumulowane wspomnienia, które osiadły na dnie jej duszy. Harry nie ośmielił się nawet zapytać, jak ma na imię.

– Chętnie.

 

***

Kiedy wykład w końcu dobiegł końca, Potter odetchnął z ulgą i zmęczony oparł się o ścianę przed wejściem do sali. Czekał na Terry’ego, który postanowił podręczyć łysawego mężczyznę, zadając mu wnikliwe pytania.

Harry przycisnął głowę mocniej do muru i przyłożył dłonie do skroni. Czuł się skołowany,  miał wrażenie, jakby jego zmysły zostały przytłumione. Zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamki, i potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianych objawów.

Obok niego pojawiła się dziewczyna roznosząca kawę. Jak zwykle trzymała kilka filiżanek ustawionych na srebrnej tacy, a jej oblicze pozostawało nieczytelne. Wysunęła w kierunku Pottera jeden kubek wypełniony aromatycznym napojem. Harry właśnie po niego sięgał, kiedy z sali wyłonił się Terry i rzucił dziewczynie podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się od Harry’ego, poprzez filiżankę, aż do kelnerki. Potter mógł niemal dostrzec, jak trybiki w jego głowie się obracają, a mózg dokonuje szybkiej oceny i analizy sytuacji. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co niepokojącego Boot dostrzegł w tym wypadku. W końcu Krukon powiedział jedynie:

– Miałeś ograniczyć kofeinę, Harry.

Potter zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się uważniej aurorowi. Terry nieznacznie pokręcił głową, dając tym samym sygnał, że porozmawiają później.

– Do diabła z tym! – odparł Harry i wziął proponowany mu napój.

 

***

 

– Harry, naprawdę nie widzisz w tym nic dziwnego? – spytał Terry, kiedy z powrotem znaleźli się we własnym gabinecie.

– W czym?

– W tym wszystkim! Dlaczego my? Dlaczego Malfoy i Nott? Elyse z Wizengamotu opowiadała mi dzisiaj, że Windsor nie przeprowadził nawet głosowania. Ustalił wszystko ze swoim sekretarzem i poinformował resztę. Harry! – krzyknął Boot, widząc, że Potter przygląda się jakimś raportom, zamiast go słuchać.

– Mhm – mruknął były Gryfon. – Słucham cię. – Złożył papiery na pół i odłożył na biurko.

– To nie są standardowe procedury! Nie widzisz tego?! Malfoy i Nott… Obaj mający reputację równie dobrą jak każdy inny Śmierciożerca! Oni…

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytał Harry, ostro przerywając Terry’emu.

– Pracujemy razem… Ja… myślałem…

– Co myślałeś? – Głos Pottera był szorstki.

Boot przełknął ślinę, spuścił wzrok i cicho dokończył:

– Że wykorzystasz swoją pozycję, by jakoś temu zaradzić…

Policzki Terry’ego spłonęły czerwienią. Czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego, wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię i wyłamując sobie palce.

– Nie będę niczemu _zaradzać._ Idź do Wizengamotu, skoro tak ci na tym zależy – warknął w końcu Potter, a Boot zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie mam żadnej pozycji, Terry.

– Ale…

– Nie. Windsor nas wybrał, więc podporządkuj się jego woli. Szukasz dziury w całym, nie widzę sensu w dociekaniu prawdy.

Terry z trudem przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech. Zwinął dłonie w pięści i stanął prosto, nagle znajdując siły, by dalej bronić swoich racji. Wyzywająco spojrzał Potterowi w oczy.

– A ta dziewczyna z kawą i herbatą? Zauważyłeś, że nigdy nie możesz samemu wybrać sobie kubka? Ona podaje ci _odpowiedni._ Nie wiesz, czym nas poją. Na litość, Harry! Kto ci założył te klapki na oczy?!

Potter zmrużył oczy i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

– Nie wtykaj swojego krukońskiego nosa tam, gdzie nie ma takiej potrzeby – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie dopuszczając do siebie słów Boota.

Terry w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział na obelgę. Był zbyt zszokowany, by wymyślić kolejny argument. Ledwie hamując się przed całkowitym straceniem kontroli nad własnym gniewem, opuścił gabinet, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Harry po raz kolejny zastosował swoją sztuczkę. Jak najprędzej wyparł z głowy kłótnię z Bootem, zapominając o wszystkich uwagach i podejrzeniach aurora.

_Ma paranoję_ – tłumaczył sobie.

 

Niedługo później wszystko, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wróciło do normy. Obydwaj zapomnieli o całej dyskusji, choć Terry wciąż po cichu zastanawiał się nad całą sprawą.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak blisko był prawdy.

_***_

_– Jakie są pana zainteresowania?_

_– Quidditch. Zaklęcia, uroki, obrona przed czarną magią._

_– Świetnie. Obliviate._

_…_

_– Czy ma pan jakieś marzenie, którego spełnienie się jest nade wątpliwe?_

_– Chciałbym studiować konserwację drewna._

_Cichy śmiech._

_– A to niespodzianka! Obliviate._

_…_

_– Czy jest coś, do czego nigdy by się pan nie przyznał?_

_– Czasem żałuję, że jestem czarodziejem._

_– Obliviate._

_…_

_– Co zmieniłby pan w czarodziejskim świecie?_

_– Ludzi._

_– Obliviate._

***

_listopad, 2012r._

_Londyn, Anglia_

 

Harry sapnął, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk budzika. Wygrzebał rękę spod kołdry i wyłączył alarm, mrucząc wściekle pod nosem. Leniwie obrócił się na plecy i powoli otworzył oczy. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut wpatrywał się w biały, popękany sufit swojego mieszkania, zastanawiając się, jakby to było budzić się każdego ranka obok kobiety swojego życia, zanim w końcu zebrał siły i zdołał zwlec się z łóżka. Dla odmiany zaparzył sobie herbatę i zaczął zakładać spodnie, w jednej dłoni trzymając różdżkę i rzucając zaklęcia. Chwilę później siedział już przy stole, jedząc tosty oraz pijąc ciepły napój. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że te dwa tygodnie, które mieli poświęcić na kursy, już minęły. Od trzech lat wydawało mu się, jakby czas stanął w miejscu, a doba wydłużyła się o kolejne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Pracował w ministerstwie, odkąd tylko wszystkie sprawy dotyczące wojny zostały zamknięte. Każdego ranka budził się w cichym i pustym mieszkaniu, aportował się do pracy, odwalałał papierkową robotę i wracał do domu. Nigdy nikt na niego nie czekał ani on nikogo nie oczekiwał. Jego kontakty z Hermioną i Ronem uległy znacznemu pogorszeniu, a w pracy nie poznał nikogo godnego zaufania poza Terrym. Projekt Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi nagle wydał się Harry’emu znacznie lepszym pomysłem, gdy dostrzegł, że wreszcie wyrwie się z codziennej rutyny.

Aportował się spod domu, w gmachu ministerstwa pojawiając się dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Big Ben wybił pierwszą w nocy. Dzień wcześniej Jorge poprosił ich, by przybyli godzinę wcześniej. Musieli jeszcze oddać w depozycie swoje różdżki i omówić ostatnie szczegóły niezwykle tajemniczego planu. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Potter wraz z Terrym usilnie próbowali wydobyć jakieś informacje od Windsora lub jego sekretarza. Niestety, obydwaj milczeli jak zaklęci, uśmiechając się jedynie lekko i zbywając wszelkie pytania wzruszeniem ramion lub niedowierzającym kręceniem głową.

Harry podszedł do Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa, gdzie zebrała się już reszta. Skinął głową na powitanie i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni, stając obok Boota. Terry uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i szepnął cicho:

– Będzie dobrze.

Potter nie wiedział, kogo Boot starał się do tego przekonać. Harry wierzył, że projekt naprawdę może przynieść mu korzyści. Dawał mu szansę, której jeszcze nigdy nie dostał – wreszcie mógł na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, kim jest. Przez pewien czas być po prostu Harrym Potterem. Nie Złotym Chłopcem, nie Wybrańcem i nie Pogromcą Voldemorta. Harrym Potterem. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jego życie musiało wahać się ze skrajności w skrajność. Z całkowicie zapomnianego i zamkniętego w komórce pod schodami chłopca przeobraził się w ikonę czarodziejskiego świata, którą wszyscy utożsamiali ze zwycięstwem. Dzieciństwo u Dursleyów, które kiedyś wydawało mu się piekłem, w rzeczywistości okazało się jedynie jego przedsionkiem.

Były jednak także złe strony tego zadania. Kiedy Harry patrzył na Malfoya nonszalancko opartego o kopyto centaura, czuł, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Nie chodziło jednak o szkolne zatargi – te Harry zdążył już dawno puścić w niepamięć. Było coś jeszcze, o czym Potter nigdy nie mówił. Są takie sprawy, o których nie wspomina się nawet w myślach.

– Panowie, dzisiaj jest wasz dzień! To Cyril. – Minister wskazał ręką na jednego z aurorów stojącego po jego prawej stronie. Mężczyzna przewyższał Windsora o głowę, miał długie, ciemne, związane w ciasnego warkocza włosy, i bystre, piwne oczy. Jego prawy policzek przecinała długa szrama, która kończyła się dopiero w kąciku ust i sprawiała, że delikatny uśmiech, którym obdarzył zebranych, zamienił się w upiorny grymas. – A to jest Caesar. – Drugi auror zmrużył oczy, słysząc swoje imię i skinął głową. Był dobrze zbudowany, przysadzisty, o brązowych włosach ostrzyżonych na jeża. – Eskortują was do mieszkania w Peterborough i odpowiedzą na wszystkie wasze pytania, które będą w granicach ich kompetencji. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Proszę, abyście teraz oddali mi swoje różdżki.

Harry westchnął cicho i z ociąganiem wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę. Cis, rdzeń z włókna smoczego serca, dwanaście i pół cala, średnio giętka. Nie chciał się z nią rozstawać. To właśnie różdżka zapewniała mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, miał ją zawsze przy sobie i w sytuacjach jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia zawsze najpierw sięgał do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Z ciężkim sercem podał kawałek drewna ministrowi. Windsor trzymał już w dłoni różdżki Terry’ego, Malfoya i Notta. Wyglądał niezwykle władczo, dzierżąc w dłoni trzy potężne magiczne artefakty i mając do twarzy przyklejony uśmiech szaleńca. Odwrócił się w stronę Alberta, podając mu skonfiskowane przedmioty. Sekretarz oddalił się szybkim krokiem, trzymając różdżki w obydwu dłoniach jedynie opuszkami, jakby się bał, że za chwilę trafi w niego niekontrolowane zaklęcie.

– Spokojnie, Albert dobrze się nimi zaopiekuje – uspokoił Jorge, widząc niewyraźne miny całej czwórki. – Jesteście gotowi? Oczywiście, że jesteście. Chyba możemy zaczynać. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Co prawda mamy jeszcze sporo czasu, ale…

– Nie czekajmy – wtrącił Cyril.

– W takim razie… – Minister dramatycznie zawiesił głos, a jego wzrok przebiegał po twarze zebranych. – Projekt Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi oficjalnie uważam rozpoczęty!

 

***

 

_listopad, 2012 r._

_Peterborough, Anglia_

 

Harry zachwiał się, kiedy jego stopy dotknęły nierównego podłoża. Po chwili usłyszał, jak Nott klnie gdzieś obok niego. Rozejrzał się wokół: znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni, błotnistym placu otoczonym łąkami, które ciągnęły się zdecydowanie dalej, niż Harry mógł sięgnąć wzrokiem.

– Jesteśmy na Potters Way[1] – poinformował wszystkich Cyril. – Dalej pojedziemy samochodem. – Mówiąc to, auror wskazał dłonią czerwone audi zaparkowane pod płotem.

Potter nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który wypełzł na jego twarz. Nie miał on jednak wiele wspólnego ze zbieżnością nazwy i jego nazwiskiem. Przypływ nagłej radości spowodowało coś znacznie bardziej prozaicznego – Nott i Malfoy od stóp do głów ubrudzeni byli błotem. Wylądowali w największym zagłębieniu, które po same brzegi wypełniała kleista maź. Widząc uśmiech Pottera, Terry posłał mu kuksańca w bok. Zaśmiali się cicho, choć na krótką chwilę zapominając o zmorach przeszłości, które nieustannie im towarzyszyły. Obaj mieli nadzieję, że taki klimat – beztroski, lekki i rześki – utrzyma się przez cały czas trwania projektu.

Wszyscy zapakowali się do audi, którego wnętrze Cyril powiększył zaklęciem. Kiedy Draco i Teodor próbowali usadowić się na tylnych siedzeniach, Caesar rzucił im srogie i nienawistne spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi i zabawnie poruszając skrzydełkami nosa. Przypominał wtedy rozjuszonego byka i humor Harry’ego poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy auror ze złością rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na umorusanych byłych Ślizgonów, wyraźnie zażenowanych całą sytuacją.

Podczas gdy Caesar kierował, Cyril opowiadał o Peterborough. Przybliżał im siatkę miasta, mówiąc, gdzie co jest.

– Aby dostać się do Riverside Mead – powiedział – moglibyśmy pojechać przez centrum, ale nie mamy tyle czasu. To droga Frank Perkins Parkway. Tutaj musicie skręcić, pierwszy zjazd w lewo na rondzie, prosto i… to tutaj. 

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy zatrzymali się tuż przy jednym z luksusowych domów. Był dwupiętrowy, wyłożony krwiście czerwoną cegłą, z pięknymi ogromnymi oknami osadzonymi w białych framugach. Przed wejściem do domu rozciągał się niewielki ogródek, którego każdy wolny milimetr zajmowały krzaki i kwiaty różnej maści. Kamienista ścieżka prowadziła na werandę, a stamtąd prosto do wnętrza.

Oniemiały Potter otworzył drzwiczki samochodu i wygramolił się na zewnątrz. Spodziewał się czegoś całkiem innego: obskurnego mieszkania gdzieś na uboczu, byleby czynsz był jak najtańszy. Obawiał się, że przez kolejne trzy miesiące przyjdzie mu spać na kanapie i cisnąć się z pozostałymi uczestnikami projektu na trzydziestu metrach kwadratowych.

Wszyscy jawnie wyrażali swój zachwyt – rozszerzone oczy przypominające dwa galeony, zarumienione policzki i lekko rozwarte usta dawały tego najlepszy dowód. Jedynie Malfoy zaplótł ręce na piersi, opierając się o audi. Wysoko unosił swoją jasną brew, z powątpieniem zerkając na fasadę budynku. Jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył jego zniesmaczenie, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

Cyril zamknął samochód i gestem ręki zaprosił wszystkich do środka. Zanim jednak sam do nich dołączył i przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, sięgnął do skrzynki na listy stojącej przy bramce wejściowej. Wyciągnął z niej paczkę owiniętą w brązowy papier i przewiązaną sznurkiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyżej uniósł pakunek.

Chwilę później znaleźli się wewnątrz domu przy Riverside Mead. Trafili do salonu – przestronnego pomieszczenia zaopatrzonego w kanarkowożółty wypoczynek, niewielką biblioteczkę oraz telewizor z kinem domowym. Na wprost drzwi znajdowało się oszklone wyjście na taras wraz z małym skrawkiem zieleni i schodkami prowadzącymi na brzeg rzeki.

– Co to jest? – spytał Teodor, marszcząc brwi i wskazując na telewizor.

– Telewizor. Służy do oglądania programów, rozumiesz: wiadomości, filmy, dokumenty – udzielił mu odpowiedzi Cyril.

Nott w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział aurorowi. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, podążając za resztą uczestników. W czwórkę stanęli ramię w ramię na tarasie, obserwując szare niebo, które powoli opuszczał nocny całun. Cyril i Caesar przyglądali im się z uważnymi minami, od czasu do czasu wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia. Obydwaj w końcu zaczęli dostrzegać choć cień nadziei na powodzenia tego projektu, mimo że od początku byli nastawieni dość sceptycznie.

Kiedy wszyscy z powrotem znaleźli się w środku, Cyril pokazał im kuchnię – niewielkie pomieszczenie przylegające bezpośrednio do pokoju dziennego. Była doskonale wyposażona w najróżniejsze sprzęty począwszy od ekspresu do kawy, na którego widok Malfoy wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi, a kończąc na piekarniku i mikrofalówce. Zarówno Harry, jak i Terry przyjmowali wszystko ze spokojem. Podążali za Cyrilem, który wpuszczał ich do kolejnych pokoi, wyjaśniając ich przeznaczenia, jak gdyby sama obecność wanny nie sugerowała, że to łazienka. Jednak jak na dłoni widoczne było skołowanie Teodora i Dracona. Obydwaj snuli się smętnie po domu, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się przedmiotom, które widzieli pierwszy raz w życiu.

Po zakończonym obchodzie wspólnie zasiedli w salonie. Cyril, wciąż trzymając w dłoni brązowy pakunek, machnął rękoma, obejmując tym gestem cały pokój.

– To wasze nowe lokum i mam nadzieję, że dobrze spisze się w roli mieszkania zastępczego. – Mrugnął do Harry’ego, który siedział na fotelu z mocno zaciśniętymi wargami. – Zostawiam wam wszystkie instrukcje. Będziemy z Caesarem już wracać, chyba że macie jakieś pytania. Tych, które będą się tyczyć zawartości paczki, nasze kompetencje już nie obejmują. Więc?

Teodor wzruszył ramionami, a Terry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Pozostała dwójka nawet nie drgnęła.

– Cóż… No to łap, Harry. – Cyril rzucił pakunek na kolana Pottera, który złapał go zręcznie w obydwie dłonie i skinieniem podziękował aurorowi. – Miłego pobytu – rzucił jeszcze na odchodnym Cyril i wraz z Caesarem aportowali się z powrotem do ministerstwa.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Harry ze skupieniem rozplątywał supeł, choć sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bał się tego, co znajdzie w środku. Nott nie wyrażał większego zainteresowania całą sytuacją: bawił się swoim sygnetem, podrzucając go do góry i łapiąc jeszcze w powietrzu, za każdym razem będąc nagradzanym pogardliwym sarknięciem Dracona. Terry, uprzednio nałożywszy na nos okulary, podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do półek zastawionych książkami. Jako Krukon nie mógł oprzeć się chęci sprawdzenia wszystkich tytułów i wyłapania pozycji, którym będzie się poświęcał wieczorami przez następne trzy miesiące.

Harry odchrząknął, kiedy w końcu udało mu się uporać z węzłem. Rozwinął papier i w pierwszej kolejności wyciągnął ze środka zwitek pergaminu.

– Szanowni panowie Boot, Malfoy, Nott oraz Potter – zaczął odczytywać list – żywię głęboką nadzieję, że dom, który wynajęliśmy na pański użytek, w pełni spełnia oczekiwania, a podróż samochodem nie była wcale tak straszna, jak sugerował mój sekretarz, Albert. Obydwaj doskonale wiemy, że Caesar nie należy do najlepszych kierowców, ale jest jedynym aurorem z tą umiejętnością, jakiego posiadamy. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że z pewnością oczekują panowie jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień na temat pańskiego zadania. Wierzę, że ten list sprawi, iż pańska misja stanie się o wiele bardziej klarowna, niż była dotychczas. Zanim profesor Severus Snape zginął podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, rozpoczął pracę nad recepturą niezwykle skomplikowanego eliksiru, dla którego bazą miał być Eliksir Wielosokowy. Obecna dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall, pozwoliła nam skorzystać z jego zapisków i oddać je w ręce specjalistów. Tym oto sposobem powstał Habilitas Liquamentum – eliksir, który sprawi, że po jego spożyciu zyskacie wszystkie umiejętności osoby, której krew została użyta jako jeden ze składników. W ten oto sposób zdobędziecie nowe sprawności, nową wiedzę, a dzięki temu pańskie funkcjonowanie w niemagicznym świecie stanie się o wiele prostsze. W załączeniu przesyłamy cztery fiolki Habilitas Liquamentum opatrzone pańskimi nowymi imionami i nazwiskami. Pan Terry Boot począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego aż do dnia trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia, kiedy to projekt Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi zostanie oficjalnie zakończony, zyskuje tożsamość Kevina Rotherbeasta, lekarza-stażysty w lokalnym szpitalu. Pański grafik będzie w kopercie wraz z eliksirem. Pan Teodor Nott  począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego aż do dnia trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia przybiera imię i nazwisko: Nicodemus Thornley, magister resocjalizacji, który prowadzi zajęcia z więźniami w okolicznych hrabstwach. Dołączamy rozpiskę pańskich spotkań. Godność pana Dracona Malfoya począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego aż do dnia trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia przedstawia się następująco: Tom Felton, student na lokalnym uniwersytecie, kierunek: konserwacja drewna zabytkowego. Plan zajęć znajdzie pan przy fiolce z eliksirem. Pan Harry Potter począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego aż do dnia trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia przyjmuje tożsamość Daniela Radcliffe’a, policjanta na komisariacie w Peterborough. Grafik w załączeniu. Wierzę, panowie, że nie uznacie zmiany pańskich imion za przykrą konieczność. Jest to zabieg nieodzowny, którego w żaden sposób nie mogliśmy pominąć. Bądźcie dorośli, panowie. I odważni. Wykażcie się profesjonalizmem i udowodnijcie wszystkim, że mugole nie stanowią rasy gorszej od czarodziejów. Niech Merlin ma Was w opiece. Z wyrazami szacunku, Minister Magii, Jorge Windsor. Post scriptum: pozwoliliśmy sobie z Albertem zaingerować w rozmieszczenie panów w sypialniach, których ów dom posiada wyłącznie dwie. Liczymy, że ten projekt przyniesie korzyści nie tylko całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, ale także przyczyni się do zażegnania konfliktów między panami, które swój początek biorą jeszcze w chłopięcych latach. W związku z powyższym, jeden z pokoi zajmuje pan Boot, któremu przez kolejne trzy miesiące będzie towarzyszył pan Malfoy. Druga sypialnia przypada w udziale panu Potterowi i panu Nottowi. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: bądźcie dorośli, panowie, i pokażcie, że potraficie zakopać topór wojenny.

Przez krótką chwilę panowała zupełna cisza. Wszyscy intensywnie wpatrywali się w Harry’ego, jakby treść całego listu jeszcze nie dotarła do nich w pełni. Potter z zakłopotaniem zagryzał wargę i mocno ściskał w dłoniach pergamin. Nie podobało mu się to, co przekazał im minister. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zmiana tożsamości będzie konieczna, nie wiedział jednak, że Windsor postanowi wymyślić im całe życie od nowa. Począwszy od imion i nazwisk, a skończywszy na zajęciach, których się podejmą. Poinformowanie ich o stworzeniu Habilitas Liquamentum było kolejnym zaskoczeniem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że takowy eliksir w ogóle ma prawo istnieć, a nawet gdyby to nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by móc go stosować. Czuł się, jakby w jednej chwili miał stracić samego siebie. I choć marzył o tym, żeby przynajmniej na chwilę pozbyć się łatki Wybrańca, jego życzenia nie sięgały tak daleko, aby wyzbyć się wszystkiego – nawet umiejętności i wiedzy, którą posiadał.

– Czy to jest jakiś żart?! – warknął w końcu Malfoy, zrywając się z kanapy. – Nie dość, że obdarł nas z naszej tożsamości, to jeszcze miał czelność wymyślić kim będę, co, kiedy i jak będę robił! A do tego… Toż to śmieszne! Jak on mógł zadecydować, gdzie będę spał?! Nie ma mowy! Zaraz udowodnię temu nadętemu bufonowi, że nie tak łatwo jest sterować Malfoyem!

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, Draco wybiegł z salonu i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Ciężkie tupanie nóg o stopnie w końcu przywróciło świadomość pozostałej trójce. Terry rzucił Harry’emu przerażone spojrzenie i jak na sygnał rzucili się w pogoń za Malfoyem. Nott pobiegł razem za nimi, choć nie wydawał się tak bardzo zaniepokojony jak reszta. Na jego ustach błąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek, a rodowy pierścień wciąż wzlatywał w powietrze, by przed samym upadkiem zostać złapanym w uścisk dłoni Teodora.

Kiedy dotarli na piętro, Malfoy otwierał właśnie drzwi jednej z sypialni. Na złotej tabliczce wygrawerowano nowe imiona Dracona i Terry’ego: Kevin i Tom. Malfoy szarpnął za klamkę; drzwi ustąpiły bez problemu. Zrobił krok do przodu i zatrzymał się w połowie, nie mogąc przekroczyć progu. Zmarszczył brwi i powiedział ze złością:

– Co, do cholery…

Nagle coś błysnęło i korytarz zalało jasne światło. Harry zmrużył oczy i mocniej złapał się poręczy schodów. Chwilę trwało, zanim sprzed oczu zniknęły mu mroczki. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, kiedy do jego uszu dotarła wiązanka przekleństw, a chwilę później szept Boota:

– Na dziurawe gacie Merlina…

Potter otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Draco leżał pod ścianą, całkowicie nieprzytomny i jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle. Wyglądał niewinnie i zupełnie jakby spał, gdyby nie cienka strużka krwi cieknąca mu z nosa. Terry i Teodor  znaleźli się za progiem nowej sypialni. Stali obok siebie, napierając na framugę i co rusz się szturchając. Warczeli na siebie wściekle, ale jedyne co z ich mamrotania udało się wyłapać Harry’emu było wzajemne obarczanie się winą. A to w końcu Malfoy spowodował ten wybuch światła.

– Potter, mógłbyś się ruszyć z miejsca – powiedział Nott, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia.

Zanim jednak wywołany zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, obok nich pojawił się patronus. Błyszczący kruk wściekle machał skrzydłami, łypiąc paciorkowatymi oczami na każdego z nich po kolei i na dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na nieprzytomnym Malfoyu.

– Chłopcy, chłopcy – przemówił patronus głosem Windsora. – Mówiłem wam, że wszelka niesubordynacja będzie surowo karana. To tylko ostrzeżenie. – Kruk ponowie spojrzał na Dracona. – To pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy czynię jakiekolwiek odstępstwa od planu zgodnie z waszą wolą. – Zakrakał, a uwięziony w sypialni Boot pisnął, kiedy tabliczka na drzwiach załomotała; imię Tom zostało zamienione na Nicodemus.

Wydawało się, że załatwiwszy całą sprawę, kruk zniknie, jednak on jedynie zamachnął skrzydłami po raz kolejny i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Terry’ego:

– Panie Boot, proszę wyrzucić ze swojego słownika te niepoprawne okrzyki. Mugole nie wierzą w Merlina.

Terry zarumienił się i potulnie skinął głową, poprawiając na nosie okulary. Kruk zakrakał przeraźliwie i rozpłynął się, nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu swojej obecności.

 Harry popatrzył na Boota, zachowując kamienną twarz. Krukon wzruszył bezradnie ramionami i ponownie spróbował przekroczyć próg sypialni. Bez skutku.

– Zajmę się nim – wycedził w końcu Potter przez zaciśnięte zęby. Podszedł do odzyskującego przytomność Dracona, złapał go pod pachy i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku sypialni. Z całych sił starał się pohamować kiełkującą w nim złość.

cdn.

Przypisy:

[1] Takie miejsce naprawdę istnieje w Peterborough


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nie miał zamiaru zajmować się nieprzytomnym Malfoyem. Zaciągnął go do ich sypialni i porzucił pod ścianą. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w jego słowniku mieści się aż tyle wulgaryzmów. Teraz jednak klął pod nosem, dokładnie lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Sterylne – to pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. Białych ścian nie ozdabiał żaden obraz, a w puchowym – _nota bene_ również białym – dywanie nie zalegał nawet gram kurzu. Dwa łóżka, z idealnie zasłaną pościelą w kolorze écru, stały przy bocznej ścianie, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie jak na gust Pottera.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Harry podszedł do jednego z posłań i przesunął je w stronę okna ciągnącego się przez całą długość ściany naprzeciw drzwi. Swoje łóżko wcisnął w kąt obok wejścia i z ulgą opadł na poduszki.

Jego myśli błądziły swobodnie, wędrując przez całe jego dotychczasowe życie: poczynając od dzieciństwa u Dursleyów, poprzez wspaniałe czasy Hogwartu, wojnę i te kilka lat po jej zakończeniu. Właśnie zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił na tyle poważny błąd, by Merlin ukarał go wspólną sypialnią z Malfoyem, gdy Draco jęknął i zakaszlał.

– Och, szlag – zaklął były Ślizgon i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując pohamować odruch wymiotny.

Harry usilnie ignorował poszkodowanego Malfoya. Nie podniósł nawet wzroku, kiedy Draco krzyknął:

– Potter?! A co ty, u diabła, robisz w mojej sypialni?!

_Skąd pewność, że jest twoja? –_ chciał odgryźć się Harry, zacisnął jednak zęby i nie wydobył z siebie żadnego słowa. Jego uporczywe milczenie doprowadzało Dracona do szewskiej pasji. Warczał coś wściekle pod nosem, starając się podnieść na nogi i jednocześnie nie zabrudzić dywanu zawartością swojego żołądka.

– Cholera! – krzyknął i w ostatniej chwili oparł się o ścianę. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, starając się uspokoić. Tył głowy pulsował mu tępym bólem, a żołądek protestował za każdym razem, gdy próbował się wyprostować. W końcu, kiedy udało mu się opanować własny organizmy i przejąć kontrolę nad całą sytuacją, stanął prosto i obrzucił pokój spojrzeniem. Kiedy jego wzrok natrafił na łóżko stojące pod oknem, zmarszczył brwi i rzucił: – Dlaczego moje łóżko stoi pod oknem, Potter?

Nie doczekując się odpowiedzi, zerknął na Harry’ego, który zajmował drugie posłanie. Wzrokiem ocenił odległość, która dzieliła obydwie alkowy i doszedł do wniosku, że Potter starał się znaleźć jak najdalej od niego. Co z kolei wcale nie wyjaśniało, co, u licha, w ogóle robił w sypialni Dracona. Malfoy przysiadł na skraju łóżka i przez kilka chwil bacznie obserwował Harry’ego. Były Gryfon leżał na plecach, wzrok mając utkwiony w śnieżnobiałym suficie, a ręce splecione pod głową. Chcąc sprowokować go do rozmowy, Draco powiedział jak gdyby od niechcenia:

– Przeziębię się.

Osiągnął zamierzony efekt – najpierw zobaczył, jak Potter marszczy czoło, a chwilę później gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Wyciągnął ręce spod potylicy i podparł się na łokciach, rzucając Malfoyowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco i opadł na poduszki, z lubością wdychając zapach szałwii, którym przesiąknięta była pościel. Odczekał stosowną chwilę i napełniając każdą literę tak wielką ilością stanowczości i pogardy, na jaką było go stać, rzucił:

– Wyjdź.

Nie patrzył na Harry’ego, ale z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak na jego policzkach zakwitają rumieńce, jak jego zielone oczy błyszczą ze złości, a oddech zdecydowanie przyspiesza. Słyszał, jak łóżko ugina się pod ciężarem ciała, a chwilę później jak stopy Pottera w końcu dotykają podłogi – nawet puszysty dywan nie był w stanie zagłuszyć jego ciężkich kroków. W myślach pogratulował sobie zwycięstwa i nie mogąc przepuścić takiej okazji, obrócił się na bok i z uśmiechem tańczącym w kącikach ust obserwował poczynania byłego Gryfona.

Harry podszedł do drzwi bez słowa protestu i nacisnął klamkę. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że już za chwilę odniesie zwycięstwo, a mina Dracona będzie najlepszą nagrodą, jaką mógłby zdobyć. Otworzył drzwi na oścież i zrobił krok do przodu, udając, że faktycznie zamierza opuścić pomieszczenie. Wtedy jednak do sypialni wpadły pierwsze słoneczne promienie tego dnia, przedzierając się przez białe wzorzyste firanki i oświetlając tabliczkę przymocowaną do drzwi. Wygrawerowane imiona zalśniły i w tym samym momencie triumfalny uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Malfoya.

Tom i Daniel.

Przez krótką chwilę Harry obserwował niedowierzanie, które wkradło się do szarych oczu Dracona, szok, który był doskonale widoczny na jego bladej twarzy. Napawając się odniesionym sukcesem, postukał palcem wskazującym w tabliczkę i przejechał nim po wypisanych tam imionach. Kąciki jego ust zadrgały lekko, gdy patrząc wyzywająco w oczy Malfoya, powiedział cicho:

– Na twoje własne życzenie.

I zatrzasnął drzwi.

***

 

Harry zatrzymał się na korytarzu i przyłożył czoło do zimnej ściany. Czuł, że drży. Udawanie, że wcale nie ma zamiaru rzucić się na Dracona z pięściami, wyczerpało jego siły. Przed oczami wciąż stawały mu obrazy z przeszłości, które starał się za wszelką cenę od siebie odsunąć. Oddychał głęboko, powoli wciągając do płuc ciężkie powietrze, wypuszczając je ze świstem i znów nabierając haust. Jego głowa pulsowała, miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. Złapał rękoma za włosy i pociągnął na tyle mocno, by nieprzyjemne szarpanie choć na chwilę przysłoniło tępy ból głowy.

– Harry?

Potter oderwał się od ściany i spojrzał na Terry’ego. Młody mężczyzna właśnie wyszedł ze swojej sypialni; stał w progu i przypatrywał się Harry’emu uważnie zza swoich okularów. Taksował go wzrokiem, ślizgając się po jego bladej twarzy, podkrążonych oczach, poprzez wychudłe ciało i zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. Harry przełknął ślinę i przygładził rozczochraną czuprynę.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Jasne – odpowiedział Potter, uciekając wzrokiem. Nie mógł znieść palącego spojrzenia Boota.

Krukon zauważył jego dyskomfort. Zmrużył oczy i potarł dłonią nasadę nosa. Odchrząknął i w końcu spytał:

– Idziesz na dół? Chcę zobaczyć swój grafik i strasznie ciekawi mnie ten nowy eliksir.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale kiedy Terry ruszył po schodach w dół, udał się za nim. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie, włączając telewizor. Krukon zabrał rozpakowaną paczkę i wygrzebał z niej wypchaną kopertę opatrzoną swoimi danymi. Podobną podał Potterowi. Złamali pieczęcie niemalże w tym samym czasie. Harry przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął zawartość pakunku. Ze środka wysypało się kilka arkuszy papieru i niewielka fiolka wypełniona szmaragdową substancją. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, oglądając swoje własne spojrzenie w szkle. Zieleń jego oczu mieszała się z barwą substancji, a jego twarz wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej poszarzałą. Westchnął cicho i zabrał się za odczytywanie poleceń przysłanych przez ministra. Studiował je uważnie, próbując jak najwięcej informacji zakodować w swoim umyśle. Windsor przygotował mu całą historię życia Daniela Radcliffe’a wraz z drzewem genologicznym jego rodziny i wszystkimi szczegółami, które, według Jorge’a, powinien znać. Na samym końcu zapoznał się ze swoim nowym grafikiem pracy: już następnego dnia miał się stawić na komisariacie w Peterborough. Schował wszystkie arkusze z powrotem do koperty i opadł na poduszki. Przymknął oczy, oddychając spokojnie i głęboko, kiedy dotarło do niego skrzypienie schodów.

– Co robicie? – spytał Teodor, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

– Zapoznajemy się z naszymi życiami – odpowiedział Terry.

Nott uniósł pytająco brew i zaczął otwierać wszystkie szafki po kolei. Kiedy w końcu znalazł metalowy pojemnik z torebkami herbaty w środku, uśmiechnął się lekko i zabrał się za przygotowywanie naparu. Harry właśnie miał z czystej ciekawości zapytać go, czy potrafi obsługiwać czajnik, kiedy Teodor jęknął i odstawił kubek z torebką w środku na blat.

– Czyżbyś nie wiedział, jak się obsługuje czajnik, Nott?

W pomieszczeniu znikąd pojawił się Malfoy. Słysząc jego głos, Potter poderwał się z kanapy do pozycji siedzącej i zmierzył go wzrokiem. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, zupełnie jak wtedy w sali konferencyjnej, i tym razem także Draco pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Podszedł do Teodora, zabrał czajnik i napełnił go zimną wodą. Chwilę później rozległo się szumienie, a czerwona dioda wskazywała gotowanie wody. Nott zmarszczył brwi i z zaciekawieniem przypatrywał się bulgoczącej substancji.

– A ty to niby skąd wiesz, jak to się włącza? – spytał, podejrzliwie spoglądając na Dracona szukającego czegoś w lodówce.

Były Ślizgon spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uniósł kącik ust.

– Żyłem jakiś czas jak mugol, pamiętasz?

Nott wzruszył ramionami. Harry jednak nie zareagował tak łagodnie. Zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując cisnące mu się na usta pytania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na jego twarzy z pewnością maluje się zaskoczenie. Malfoy żyjący jako mugol? Potter wiedział, że niedługo po upadku Voldemorta Draco zniknął z czarodziejskiego świata, podejrzewał jednak, że zaszył się w jednej z rezydencji Malfoyów we Francji. Tymczasem on przebywał tuż pod nosem ministerstwa, a nikomu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, by szukać go w mugolskich firmach.

Jakiś czas później wszyscy siedzieli w salonie, każdy zajmując się sobą. Czuli się skrępowani swoją obecnością, a żadnemu z nich nie przychodził do głowy sposób na rozładowanie atmosfery. Terry jeszcze raz pogrążył się w notatkach przysłanych przez Windsora, Nott wpatrywał się w telewizor, chciwym wzrokiem podziwiając spikerkę czytającą poranne wiadomości. Malfoy w spokoju popijał kawę, jak gdyby czarny napój nagle stał się bardzo interesujący. Harry niespokojnie siedział na kanapie, ściskając w dłoni fiolkę z Habilitas Liquamentum, wciąż i wciąż wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. W końcu nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciążącego milczenia, wstał i zabrał ze sobą kopertę.

– Idę wypróbować ten eliksir – oznajmił, nagle rezygnując z pomysłu wyjścia bez słowa.

– Może wrócisz mądrzejszy – rzucił Malfoy kąśliwie, zerkając na Pottera znad kubka.

– Z pewnością wróci bogatszy o nową wiedzę – powiedział Boot, odrywając się od czytania. – Harry ma zostać policjantem, a ten zawód wymaga od niego ogromnego doświadczenia i umiejętności w zakresie…

– Myślę, że znajdzie się też umiejętność pociągania za spust – przerwał mu Potter. – Zawsze mogę komuś przez przypadek strzelić między oczy.

Harry nie spojrzał na Malfoya, choć podświadomie to właśnie do niego kierował te słowa. Widział kiedyś kilka mugolskich filmów, w których lała się krew, a nieznający litości zbrodniarze mierzyli do siebie z broni. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy, by móc komuś zagrozić w ten sposób. Wojna wymagała od niego podejmowania radykalnych decyzji. Nie mógł przedkładać swojego sumienia nad życie przyjaciół i powodzenie całej misji. Zabił nie jednego i nie dwóch Śmierciożerców, ale to była walka. Wiedział, że nigdy nie mógłby się zdobyć na odebranie życia komuś bezbronnemu, tak jak chociażby zrobił to Snape, zabijając Dumbledore’a. Potter wcale nie dziwił się Malfoyowi, który nie był w stanie rzucić Avady Kedavry na zmarłego dyrektora.  Tym bardziej przerażał więc Harry’ego fakt, że zagroził Draconowi. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby naprawdę doszło do sytuacji podbramkowej z udziałem jego i Malfoya, jego słowa nie byłyby tylko czczym gadaniem. Próbował usprawiedliwiać samego siebie, tłumacząc sobie, że przecież Draco go skrzywdził, skrzywdził jego przyjaciół i skrzywdzi jeszcze niejedną osobę. Wiedział jednak, że to argumenty niemające dostatecznej siły. Będąc coraz bardziej przerażonym, zaszył się w sypialni, uprzednio przekręcając zamek w drzwiach.

 

***

 

Choć przez kilkanaście minut Harry stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w szklanką fiolkę i oglądając ją pod każdym kątem w słonecznych promieniach, a następnie wąchając jej zawartość, wciąż z trudem pohamowywał odruch wymiotny na myśl o ludzkiej krwi, która stanowiła jeden ze składników. Kiedy jednak usłyszał kroki na korytarzu, a chwilę później ktoś zaczął szarpać klamkę, wziął głęboki wdech i jednym haustem opróżnił flakonik. Habilitas Liquamentum smakował zdecydowanie lepiej niż Eliksir Wielosokowy, w dużej mierze żurawiną. Mimo największych chęci, Harry wyczuł jednak rdzawy posmak krwi. Zamknął oczy, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i połknął całość. Miał wrażenie, jakby substancja paliła mu żyły. Łomotanie do drzwi przestało do niego docierać, a głowa ciążyła na karku. Szumiało mu w uszach, a nogi z trudem utrzymywały ciężar ciała. Oparł się o parapet, biorąc spazmatyczne oddechy. Niemalże czuł, jak eliksir wędruje wraz z jego krwioobiegiem, jak rozprzestrzenia się po całym ciele. Paraliż, który ogarnął go chwilę później, rozpoczął się od stóp. W zastraszającym tempie przemieszczał się w górę, odbierając Potterowi władzę nad ciałem. Upadł, nie kontrolując własnego organizmu, zwijając się w agonii na puchowym dywanie. Z jego gardła nie wyrwał się nawet najmniejszy krzyk, kiedy kręgosłup wygiął mu się w łuk, a eliksir w jakiś sposób dostał się do rdzenia kręgowego. Skażony płyn mózgowo-rdzeniowy wypełnił przestrzeń podpajęczynówkową, wywołując niekontrolowane drgawki.

Potter nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził na podłodze, trzęsąc się i nie mając żadnej władzy nad tym, co działo się z jego ciałem. Miał półprzymknięte oczy, które za wszelką cenę starał się zamknąć, jednak powieki drgały mu, nie słuchając jego woli. Starał się myśleć o czymś przyjemnym: o uczuciu wiatru we włosach, gdy grał w quidditcha, o GD na piątym roku, o dobrotliwym uśmiechu Dumbledore’a. Jednak mózg także przestał z nim współpracować – do głowy wciąż napływały mu nowe informacje, wiedza, której nigdy nie posiadał, a która musiała być efektem zażycia Habilitas Liquamentum. Nagle wiedział zgodnie z jakimi prawami powinien działać policjant; wiedział, że jego biuro znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze komisariatu, a widok z okna rozciąga się na park przy rzeczce, gdzie popołudniami czas spędzają matki z dziećmi.

 

***

 

Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy stracił przytomność. Gdy w końcu odzyskał świadomość, leżał już w swoim łóżku, po szyję przykryty grubą kołdrą. Powoli otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy kogoś czuwającego przy swoim posłaniu. Tymczasem Terry siedział na krześle, które z pewnością przytargał na piętro aż z kuchni, czytając książkę i zabawnie marszcząc przy tym czoło. Potter odchrząknął cicho, chcąc tym samym zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Boot podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu i odrzucił powieść na bok. Wystawił ręce, jakby chciał uściskać Harry’ego, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. W zamian za to uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął z szafki nocnej kubek. Podał go Potterowi, mówiąc przy tym:

– Nareszcie. Już się martwiłem, że będziemy musieli sprowadzić jakąś królewnę, żeby cię pocałowała i wyciągnęła z tego letargu.

Harry podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i z wdzięcznością przyjął wystudzoną herbatę, nie kłopocząc się odpowiadaniem na zaczepkę kolegi. Pociągnął spory łyk napoju, a chłodna substancja przyniosła ukojenie jego gardłu. Palił go cały przełyk – zupełnie jak podczas zgagi, z tym że ból był kilkakrotnie silniejszy. Potter czuł rwanie w plecach, a nieprzyjemne szczypanie w okolicach kręgosłupa dokuczało mu przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu.

– Długo byłem nieprzytomny? – spytał Harry, zaspokoiwszy pragnienie.

– Godzinę? Nie mam pojęcia, ile leżałeś na dywanie. Trochę czasu zajęło nam znalezienie łomu i wyważenie drzwi. Po co się zamykałeś? Zaniepokoiłem się, kiedy Draco przyszedł z powrotem na dół i powiedział, że udajesz obrażoną panienkę. – Boot uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co Potter wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Nie miał sił na to, by przejmować się kpiącymi uwagami Malfoya. – Minister tu był.

– Windsor? – zdziwił się Harry, nagle odzyskując rezon i wyrażając zainteresowanie rozmową.

– Tak. Obserwują nas, wiedziałeś? Zastosowali jakieś magiczne sztuczki. Powiedział, że pojawił się najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Widział, jak… hmm… tarzasz się po dywanie i przyniósł ze sobą jakiś drugi eliksir, który podobno miał złagodzić efekty uboczne Habilitas Liquamentum.

– Szkoda, że wcześniej nie wspomniał, że takie w ogóle się pojawią – rzucił Harry ze złością.

Terry bezradnie wzruszył ramionami i podniósł swoją książkę z podłogi. Pokazał Potterowi okładkę: przedstawiała strzykawkę, kroplówkę i przyrządy chirurgiczne. U góry zapisany wypukłymi literami widniał tytuł: _Tajniki wiedzy medycznej_. Harry zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na Boota z pytaniem w oczach.

– Bo widzisz… Minister…

W tym samym momencie do sypialni wszedł Malfoy. Wycierał właśnie włosy ręcznikiem, a pojedyncze kropelki wody spadały na jego odsłonięte ramiona. Nie był dobrze zbudowany. Zmienił się od czasów szkoły, to prawda, ale jego wyglądowi wciąż wiele brakowało do ideału. Miał szpiczasty podbródek i okrągłą twarz, a jego ciało było zdecydowanie za szczupłe. Sprawiał wrażenie mizernego i wychudłego, a bladość jego skóry wcale nie polepszała sytuacji. Obrzucił pogardliwym spojrzeniem Harry’ego i Terry’ego, mrużąc oczy i nie przerywając wycierania włosów.

– Wyduś to z siebie, Boot – rzucił.

Terry spojrzał na niego morderczo i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Harry, Windsor…

– Przywiózł ze sobą eliksir, który sprawił, że żaden z nas nie wił się po podłodze w agonii. Wielki Harry Potter po raz kolejny przyjął na siebie największe uderzenie – dokończył za niego Malfoy, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

Draco widział szok, który pojawił się na twarzy Pottera, i złość, która chwilę później go zastąpiła. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że spurpurowiał. Drżały mu ręce. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok i powoli wykaraskał się z łóżka. Wzrok cały czas miał utkwiony w Draconie. Zupełnie zignorował Boota, który krzyczał coś i machał rękoma, próbując wciągnąć Pottera z powrotem pod pierzynę. Malfoy patrzył na zbliżającego się Harry’ego wyzywająco; odrzucił ręcznik i splótł ręce na piersi w oczekiwaniu na rozwój akcji. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że były Gryfon będzie miał na tyle sił, by go choćby popchnąć, a co dopiero mówić o potężnym uderzeniu w twarz. Kpiący uśmiech zniknął, kiedy pięść Pottera wystrzeliła do przodu i nieprzyjemnie zderzyła się z jego nosem. Draco skulił się pod wpływem obezwładniającego bólu i przyłożył dłonie do twarzy. Krew ściekała mu pomiędzy palcami, plamiąc śnieżnobiały dywan. Słyszał, jak Harry dyszy tuż obok niego, a kątem oka dostrzegał, jak rozluźnia i zaciska pięści. Terry krzyczał coś, ale ani do Pottera, ani do Malfoya nie docierały jego słowa. Byli tylko oni, krew, ból i gorycz.

Harry nie protestował, kiedy Boot złapał go od tyłu i zacisnął swoje dłonie wokół jego pasa. Posłusznie pozwolił skierować się w stronę wyjścia, choć spojrzenie wciąż miał utkwione w pochylonym Malfoyu. Draco czuł ten wzrok. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Potter prześlizguje się spojrzeniem po jego chudym ciele, jak pławi się w dumie, widząc krew i słabość wymalowaną na jego twarzy.

W tym momencie nienawidził siebie równie mocno jak Harry’ego.

– Malfoyowie nie miewają słabości. Malfoyów nie da się złamać i nikt, nawet ty, pieprzony Wybrańcu, nie będzie tego kwestionował – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Potterowi. Później Gryfon zniknął za drzwiami, wciąż ciągnięty przez Boota, a Draco pozostał sam na sam ze swoim upokorzeniem i dumą, która już dawno skrobała dno.

 

***

 

Terry sprowadził Harry’ego na parter i napoił go ciepłą herbatą. Siedział, z zatroskaną miną przyglądając się Potterowi, który wciąż dygotał. Kilka kropel ciepłego napoju kapnęło na jego spodnie, zostawiając mokrą plamę.

Boot od samego początku, kiedy tylko zobaczył reakcję Harry’ego na rewelacje Windsora o udziale Malfoya w całym przedsięwzięciu, miał przeczucie, że to będzie naprawdę ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Nie miał z Potterem zbyt wiele do czynienia w szkole – znali się głównie dzięki Gwardii Dumbledore’a, a i tam ich kontakt nie rozwinął się na tyle, by prowadzić bardziej wnikliwą rozmowę. Harry miał jednak tego pecha – lub szczęście, zależy jak na to patrzeć – że wszyscy uczniowie dokładnie śledzili jego poczynania. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że nienawidzi Dracona. Wielokrotnie dawali tego pokaz, a odraza wydawała się być obopólna. O ile jednak Malfoyowi udało się po kilku latach wyzbyć urazy i drażnić Harry’ego dla samej przyjemności – Terry miał bolesną świadomość, że charakter Dracona, który skłania go do robienia właśnie takich rzeczy, w żaden sposób nie ułatwi zawarcia rozejmu – o tyle Potter wciąż wydawał się pamiętać o starych czasach. Przytyki Malfoya były dla niego jak płachta na byka. Kiedy jednak Harry rzucił się na Dracona z pięściami, Boot zaczął się obawiać, że cała sprawa jest o wiele bardziej poważna, niż mu się w pierwszej chwili wydawało.

Terry nie lubił naciskać ludzi. Wychodził z założenia, że jeśli ktoś ma ochotę mu się zwierzyć, to zrobi to bez jego pomocy. Z tego też samego powodu podczas pierwszego roku swojej aurorskiej pracy od razu zastrzegł, że nie nadaje się do przesłuchiwania. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Harry również odmówił współpracy na tej płaszczyźnie, więc obaj zajęli się zdejmowaniem uroków, rzucaniem przeciwzaklęć czy sprawdzaniem bezpieczeństwa pomieszczenie pod kątem klątw.

Tym razem sytuacja była jednak wyjątkowa i po krótkim namyśle Terry zdecydował się zaryzykować.

– Harry… – zaczął Boot powoli. – Mam rację, że twój konflikt z Malfoyem wcale nie opiera się na szkolnych latach? – Terry’emu z trudem przyszło wypowiedzenie tych słów. Czuł się źle, próbując wyciągnąć coś od Harry’ego. Jego samopoczucie nie poprawiło się, kiedy spostrzegł, że Potter mocniej zaciska palce wokół kubka z herbatą.

– Daj mi spokój – powiedział Harry cicho i z pozornym opanowaniem, choć Terry doskonale widział jego spięte ciało, stwardniałe rysy i ściągnięte usta.

– Harry, nie masz już pięciu lat, powinieneś…

– Dorosnąć? – przerwał mu Potter ostro. – Dorosłem, mając jedenaście lat.

– Chciałem powiedzieć… – Terry odchrząknął. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie przystoi ci zachowywać się w ten sposób – dokończył szybko.

Kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły jego gardło, Boot zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił ogromny błąd. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, a dłoń jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła wokół kubka. Jego pierś poruszała się szybko, w rytm urywanych oddechów, które brał. Zamknął oczy, jakby próbując zebrać się do kupy, pohamować swój gniew.

– Do diabła z tym wszystkim! – wrzasnął nagle Potter, bezskutecznie starając się utrzymać własne emocje na wodzy. – Szlag! – zaklął i zerwał się z krzesła w kuchni. Chwilę później ceramiczny kubek poszybował w powietrzu i roztrzaskał się o ścianę w salonie. Teodor wzdrygnął się, kiedy naczynie zderzyło się ze ścianą tuż za kanapą, na której siedział. Obrzucił spojrzeniem odłamki leżące na podłodze, wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do oglądania telewizji. – Od dwunastu lat jestem tylko chłopcem, który ukradł Voldemortowi kamień filozoficzny! – krzyczał Harry.

– Ukradłeś mu kamień? – szepnął zszokowany Terry.

Potter jedynie pokręcił głową i kontynuował swoją tyradę, wściekle przechadzając się po kuchni.

– Jestem tym, który otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic! Tym, który bezprawnie wziął udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym! Tym, który skazał swojego ojca chrzestnego na śmierć! Tym, który pozwolił umrzeć Dumbledore’owi! Tym, który skazał wszystkich, których kochał, na walkę ze śmiercią! I w końcu tym, któremu udało się pokonać ucieleśnienie zła! – Głos Harry’ego przypominał syk, a każde kolejne słowo było napełnione coraz większą dawką złości. – Czy nie mógłbym być chociaż przez chwilę _Harrym Potterem?!_ Po prostu Harrym Potterem… – dokończył cicho.

Boot nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Harry opadł z powrotem na krzesło, smętnie spuścił głowę w dół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Miał przygarbione ramiona, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby na jego barkach złożono zbyt duży ciężar jak na dwudziestotrzyletniego mężczyznę. Terry przyglądał się Potterowi i po raz pierwszy udało mu się zobaczyć po prostu _Harry’ego_ : młodego mężczyznę z większym bagażem doświadczeń niż niejedna dorosła osoba; kogoś, kto najchętniej wyskoczyłby z własnej skóry. W tamtym momencie doskonale rozumiał już, dlaczego Potter nie chciał, by Terry doszukiwał się oszustwa w całym projekcie. Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi dawał mu szansę, której nigdy wcześniej nie otrzymał.

A Boot myślał, że Malfoy może mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Draco okazał się jedynie obiektem, na którym Potter wyładowywał swą złość; kimś, kto podżegał go i podsycał nienawiść – nie tę skierowaną w stronę Malfoya, ale tę silniejszą, palącą i szukającą ujścia. Nienawiść do wszystkich, którzy widzieli w nim tylko i wyłącznie Pogromcę Voldemorta.

– Harry, ja… – zaczął Boot i położył dłoń na ramieniu Pottera. Ten jednak potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na niego twardo.

– Nie potrzebuję litości. –  Strącił dłoń Terry’ego ze swojego ramienia i po namyśle dodał: – Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. – Jego głos był szorstki i odpychający. Jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że najchętniej byłby teraz sam.

Terry zrozumiał aluzję. Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Potter w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział. Wstał z krzesła i wyszedł na werandę, mijając Notta zachłannie wpatrującego się w ekran telewizora.

Boot jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował Pottera, który powolnym krokiem zszedł po schodkach i przysiadł na murku nad brzegiem rzeki. Zastanawiał się, czy ten błąd da się kiedykolwiek naprawić. Czy Harry kiedyś będzie po prostu Harrym: aurorem z żoną i dwójką dzieci. Próbował wyobrazić sobie Pottera jako przeciętnego urzędnika ministerstwa, którego imię nie jest na ustach wszystkich ludzi, który nie wzbudza sensacji i nie odgrywa roli ikony.

Z trudem przyszła do niego ta wizja.

 

***

 

Draco obudził się z przeraźliwym bólem w okolicach nosa. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała twarz mu zdrętwiała, a każdy ruch wywoływał rwanie. Przewrócił się na plecy i splótł ręce pod głową, biorąc głębokie oddechy i starając się rozluźnić. Słyszał ciche pochrapywanie Pottera, a na myśl o Wybrańcu miał ochotę zwinąć dłonie w pięści. Wciąż czuł palące upokorzenie połączone z gniewem. Od początku wiedział, że ten projekt będzie wielkim bagnem, z którego ciężko będzie mu się wygrzebać. Nie mógł jednak przedkładać Harry’ego nad własne korzyści i do samego końca wmawiał sobie, że jakoś przeżyje – skoro udało mu się w szkole, dlaczego miałoby mu nie wyjść teraz? Potter przejawiał jednak jeszcze większą impulsywność niż w Hogwarcie. Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że swoim zachowaniem dolewa oliwy do ognia. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed rzucaniem złośliwych komentarzy. Bawiło go, kiedy na policzkach Harry’ego zakwitały rumieńce, a jego wzrok mordowałby, gdyby tylko mógł. Przestało być zabawnie, kiedy Potter wpadł na pomysł przejścia do rękoczynów – Malfoy miał jednak nadzieję, że to jednorazowy występek, choć nie zamierzał tak łatwo o nim zapomnieć. Był niemal pewien źródła nienawiści Harry’ego i w ramach kary miał zamiar dłużej potrzymać go w niepewności.

Podniósł się z łóżka, przeciągnął się i machinalnie skrzywił, kiedy szpila bólu przecięła jego twarz. Przeklął pod nosem porywczość Pottera i udał się do łazienki. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy stanął przed lustrem. Jego skóra wydawała się być zupełnie biała, niemalże transparentna, pod oczami jasnym fioletem malowały się sińce, a nos w najlepszym wypadku kojarzył mu się pomidorem. Westchnął ciężko i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na brzegach umywalki. Dziś miał być jego pierwszy dzień na uniwersytecie. _Świetnie –_ pomyślał, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu nosowi z każdej strony. – _Zrobię_ porażające _wrażenie._

Z wyraźną niechęcią zabrał się za golenie – od zawsze uważał tę czynność za męczącą, więc kiedy tylko jego zarost zaczął wymagać interwencji, nauczył się odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Z każdą chwilą coraz dotkliwiej odczuwał brak swojej różdżki. Z początku rozstanie z nią nie wydawało mu się czymś strasznym. Dopiero kiedy został jej pozbawiony, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele rzeczy wykonywał przy pomocy magii.

Ręka trzymająca maszynkę drgnęła, a na policzku Malfoya pojawiło się drobne zacięcie. Jęknął i jak najszybciej dokończył poranną toaletę.

 

***

 

Dostanie się na uniwersytet było kolejną przykrą niespodzianką, jakiej Draco doświadczył tamtego dnia. Przyzwyczajony do aportacji, podróży siecią Fiuu lub w ostateczności korzystania ze świstoklików, nie potrafił pojąć, jak ludzie mogą przemieszczać się z jednego krańca miasta na drugi, nie używając tych cudownych wynalazków. Czuł się głupio, stojąc na przystanku, który w liście wymienił minister. Załączył również całą instrukcję, w której wyjaśnił, czym są środki publicznego transportu i jak z nich korzystać. Brwi Dracona wędrowały coraz wyżej z każdą linijką. Windsor zalecał mu dostanie się na uniwersytet, korzystając z podmiejskiego autobusu – nazwa ta wydawała się Malfoyowi zupełnie idiotyczna – o numerze 22, a następnie przesiadkę do 87.

Kiedy w końcu niebieski pojazd zatrzymał się na przystanku, Draco kierował się za ludźmi. Tłum czekających rzucił się do drzwi, chcąc zająć miejsca siedzące. Malfoy stanął tuż przy wyjściu i kurczowo złapał się rurki, gdy autobus ruszył. Po zaledwie kilku minutach jazdy zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a świat zaczął wirować wokół niego. Czuł, jak miękną mu kolana, a żołądek skręca się, protestując.

– Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku? – zagadnęła go jakaś kobieta, stojąca obok niego.

Skinął jedynie głową i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie pomogło. Wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał opaść na posadzkę zupełnie bez sił. Przywarł mocno do rurki, przytykając czoło do zimnego metalu. Na krótką chwilę nudności minęły, a Draco poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy wpatrywał się w kolorowe obicia krzeseł, a nie przemykający za oknem obraz.

– Gdzie pan wysiada? – zapytała kobieta, która wcześniej go zaczepiła.

– Słucham?

– Pytałam, na którym przystanku pan wysiada – powtórzyła cierpliwie.

– Och. Ja…

– Pan przyjezdny? – przerwała mu.

Draco skinął głową i wziął głęboki wdech. Autobus szarpnął, zatrzymując się na skrzyżowaniu, a wszyscy pasażerowie wychylili się nieznacznie do przodu.

– Dokąd chce pan dojechać? Mogę pana pokierować.

Malfoy podniósł wzrok do góry i uważnie przyjrzał się kobiecie. Miała około czterdziestu lat, rzadkie, bordowe włosy i błękitne oczy. Uśmiechała się do niego lekko, wysoko wyciągniętą w górę ręką obejmując poziomą rurkę. Spróbował odwzajemnić uśmiech; jedynym, na co się zdobył, było delikatne drgnięcie kącików ust.

– Uniwersytet – wymruczał, z trudem hamując odruch wymiotny.

– Ach! – ucieszyła się kobieta. – Studiuje pan? Mój syn tak samo, właśnie zaczął trzeci rok filologii klasycznej. Sam początek semestru, a już mi opowiadał, że pojawiła się jakaś nowa pani profesor, która przyjechała dosłownie na kilka miesięcy. Murkaz? Murran? Coś w ten deseń. Chwalił ją strasznie. Ostatnio podobno… – kobieta kontynuowała swoją opowieść, dopóki autobus ponownie się nie szarpnął, a przeciągły świst nie dał sygnału otwierania drzwi. – Tutaj musi pan wysiąść i zaczekać na osiemdziesiątkę siódemkę. Da pan sobie radę?

– Mhm… Dziękuję…

Kiedy tylko stopy Dracona dotknęły twardego gruntu, poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Opadł na ławkę i spuścił głowę między nogi, oddychając głęboko i starając się uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Miał wrażenie, że nie przeżyje kolejnych pięciu minut spędzonych w autobusie. Świadomość, że taka podróż będzie go czekała codziennie przez kolejne trzy miesiące, sprawiała, że z powrotem robiło mu się niedobrze.

Autobus opatrzony numerem 87 zatrzymał się na przystanku niespełna dziesięć minut później. Draco wszedł do środka, z trudem stawiając każdy krok. Pasażerowie przyglądali się mu uważnie, a jakaś mała dziewczynka zaszczebiotała do mamy: _Popatrz, mamuś, jak ten pan okropnie wygląda!_ Malfoy miał szczerą ochotę przewrócić oczami i rzucić dziecku karcące spojrzenie, nie był jednak w stanie zdobyć się na ten gest. Zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce siedzące i mocno wcisnął się w fotel, błagając, by ta podróż już się skończyła.

Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, czekając, aż pojazd w końcu ruszy. Autobus jednak uporczywie stał w miejscu. Draco poczuł się już niemal odprężony, a pulsowanie głowy stało się jedynie wspomnieniem, kiedy dziewczynka, która wcześniej wyraziła nieprzychylną opinię na temat jego wyglądu, pisnęła cicho i wyszeptała na tyle głośno, by Malfoy ją usłyszał:

– Mamuś, kanar idzie…

Chwilę później Draco poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Szybko otworzył oczy i pierwszym, co zobaczył, była pucułowata twarz nieznajomego mężczyzny. Miał obojętną minę i stwardniałe rysy. Żuł gumę, ostentacyjnie prezentując przy tym szereg nadpsutych zębów. Wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w kierunku Malfoya, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Draco zagryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Po chwili namysłu przykrył swoją nienaturalnie bladą i chudą dłonią dłoń mężczyzny. Czując czyjś dotyk, kanar wzdrygnął się, cofnął rękę i z odrazą popatrzył na osłupiałego Malfoya.

– Bilet – warknął w końcu mężczyzna.

– Bilet? – powtórzył Draco ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Tak, bilet, ty… – kanar urwał, ponownie wyciągając dłoń w stronę Malfoya.

Draco nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Dlaczego Windsor nie uznał za stosowne, by powiadomić go o tym, że podczas korzystania ze środków publicznego transportu wymagany jest bilet? Jęknął w duchu, wiedząc już, że ta sytuacja nie ma prawa się dobrze skończyć. Po raz kolejny w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin przełknął gorzki smak upokorzenia i powiedział twardo:

– Nie mam.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go wzrokiem i kiwnął głową, każąc wstać Malfoyowi. Draco posłusznie wykonał polecenie i bez protestu skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Drzwi otworzyły się z dźwiękiem wypuszczanego powietrza. Zanim jednak wyszedł, zapytał o drogę na uniwersytet. Kanar machnął ręką, wskazując kierunek, i wypchnął Malfoya na zewnątrz.

 

***

 

Budynek uniwersytetu okazał się ogromną budowlą o fasadzie wysadzanej czerwoną cegłą, widocznej jedynie w kilku miejscach, w większości porośniętej pnącym bluszczem. Mimo jesiennej pory liście roślin wciąż prezentowały się w kolorze soczystej zieleni. Rozległe kamienne schody prowadziły na niewielki plac wyłożony mozaikami wykonanymi z kolorowych kamyczków, a następnie ciągnęły się dalej, tuż do wrót wejściowych. Promienie słoneczne prześwitujące pomiędzy chmurami rzucały słaby blask na okna wykonane w gotyckim stylu.

Draco patrzył oczarowany na tłumy studentów wspinające się po stopniach, przysiadające na ławkach i gawędzące radośnie przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ich uśmiechniętych twarzy, beztroskich póz i błyszczących oczu. Niespiesznie ruszył za nimi, dokładnie przyglądając się całemu terenowi uniwersytetu. Obserwował każdy krzak, każdą mozaikę, a przede wszystkim sam budynek. Na jego ustach zawitał delikatny uśmiech.

Skojarzenie z Hogwartem przyszło do niego po raz pierwszy, kiedy dostał się do środka i zatrzymał w ogromnym hallu. Wnętrze było surowe i zimne. Żyrandole zwisające z sufitu rzucały jedynie słabe światło na marmurowe schody, wykafelkowaną podłogę i białe ściany obwieszone portretami naukowców i słynnych ludzi. Wzdłuż ścian poustawiano rzeźby, większość z nich stanowiła popiersia uczonych minionych wieków. Powkładane w uchwyty pochodnie i wysokie kandelabry poustawiane w rogach pomieszczenia przywodziły na myśl średniowieczne zamki. Draco rozglądał się uważnie, kontemplując przestronny hall, chłonąc oczami idealnie wykończone hebanowe półki na książki, ciężkie ławy i obite kremowym materiałem fotele. Jego oczy błyszczały, a usta mimowolnie układały się w szeroki uśmiech. Z łatwością zapomniał o nieprzyjemnej podróży autobusem.

Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął pomiętą karteczkę, na której z samego rana spisał swój rozkład zajęć. Kierując się wskazówkami, dotarł na drugie piętro i odnalazł właściwą salę. Następne półtorej godziny miał spędzić na wykładzie z materiałoznawstwa.

 

***

 

Draco starał się ignorować natarczywe i ciekawskie spojrzenia reszty studentów. Wsłuchiwał się w słowa wykładowcy, starannie notując ważniejsze informacje na kartce pożyczonej od jednej z dziewczyn. Od początku zajęć uśmiechała się do niego przyjaźnie, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę znajomych z roku. Zaczepiła go kilka razy, zagadując o sprawy błahe i zupełnie nieistotne. Choć poziom zdenerwowania Malfoya rósł z każdym kolejnym słowem studentki, starał się zachować spokój i uprzejmie jej odpowiadać. Po skończonych zajęciach przylgnęła do niego jak rzep, szczebiocząc o swoim wakacyjnym wyjeździe do Liverpoolu.

Była niska, miała krótko przystrzyżone czarne włosy i piwne oczy. Przedstawiła się jako Edith, choć Draco za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzył, widział Pansy Parkinson, Ślizgonkę z jego roku w Hogwarcie, która zachowywała się niemalże kropka w kropkę jak nowo poznana studentka.

Uwolnił się od niej, wykręcając się koniecznością odwiedzenia biblioteki. Edith westchnęła ciężko i ze współczuciem poklepała go po ramieniu, mówiąc, że _niestety_ nie będzie mogła mu towarzyszyć. Kiedy jej szczupła sylwetka zniknęła za rogiem, Malfoy odetchnął z ulgą i opadł na jedną z ławek. Naprawdę miał ochotę odwiedzić uniwersytecką bibliotekę; ciekawiło go, czy wywrze na nim równie ogromne wrażenia jak ta hogwarcka. Potrzebował jednak chwili spokoju i odpoczynku. Oparł się plecami o zimny marmur, wzdrygając się delikatnie, kiedy chłód przeszył całe jego ciało. Studenci przechadzali się korytarzem, niosąc w dłoniach naręcza grubych tomów, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami lub śmiejąc się na całe gardło. Draco przyglądał się ich różnorodnemu ubiorowi, z sentymentem wspominając swoją szkolną szatę opatrzoną godłem Slytherinu. Był taki dumny, kiedy zielona naszywka ze srebrnym wężem po raz pierwszy zalśniła na jego piersi. Ci studenci wyglądali zupełnie zwyczajnie, każdy stanowił osobną indywidualność, nikt nie musiał dostosowywać się do odgórnie narzuconych podziałów. Po raz pierwszy Draco pomyślał, że podział na cztery domy wcale nie był tak wspaniały, jak sądził do tej pory. Zawsze był dumny z bycia Ślizgonem… A jednak z biegiem czasu zaczynało do niego docierać, że nienawiść międzydomowa brała swój początek u samych podstaw tego systemu. Za czasów Pottera Gryffindor wiecznie wynoszono na piedestał, Slytherin uważany był za dom gromadzący same czarne charaktery, Ravenclaw stanowił zgrupowanie wszystkich, którzy cenią intelekt i bystrość ponad wszystko inne, a jeśli ktoś nie miał gdzie pójść, trafiał do Hufflepuffu. Z założenia domy miały pomagać rozwijać swoje umiejętności, pielęgnować talenty i niwelować wady. W rzeczywistości przyczyniły się jedynie do trwałego konfliktu między uczniami.

Draco potrząsnął głową i przetarł twarz dłonią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że potrafił chociażby spróbować porównać mugoli do czarodziejów. Wiedział, jaki jest cel projektu Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi – mieli pokonywać bariery i obalać stereotypy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien zacząć od samego siebie. Z trudem przychodziła mu jednak myśl, by zacząć traktować ludzi niemagicznych jak równych sobie. Ojciec od dziecka wpajał mu wiekowe zasady i nauczył go walczyć o swoje ideały, być im wiernym bez względu na wszystko. Draco nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że w przeciągu trzech miesięcy puści w niepamięć wszystko to, czego Lucjusz nauczył go w dzieciństwie, a co on sam pielęgnował od czasów końca wojny.

 

***

 

Biblioteka okazała się niewielka, choć, jak informowała tabliczka zawieszona na drzwiach, doskonale wyposażona. Wnętrze było zagracone i duszne. Na niewielkiej powierzchni ustawiono zbyt wiele regałów, które pięły się aż pod sam sufit. Zastygłe na portretach twarze prozaików i wielkich poetów wydawały się śledzić każdy  krok Malfoya. Przyglądał się przetartym i zabrudzonym dywanom, witrażowym oknom i zmechaconym obiciom foteli. Na próżno szukał jakichkolwiek podobieństw z Hogwartem. Zanim jeszcze przekroczył próg, miał nadzieję odnaleźć w tym miejscu namiastkę hogwarckiej biblioteki. I choć czasy szkoły nie zawsze wywoływały u niego sentyment lub delikatny uśmiech na twarzy, czasami ogarniała go tęsknota, której wstydził się nawet przed samym sobą. Przypominał sobie wszystkie mecze quidditcha, które pobudzały w jego organizmie adrenalinę i sprawiały, że serce galopowało w jego piersi. Pamiętał doskonale całoroczną pracę Slytherinu, złudne nadzieje, że może w tym roku Puchar Domu będzie ich. A później z roku na rok jego zapał słabł i sam już nie wiedział, czy dorasta, czy to widmo wojny kładzie się cieniem na jego życiu.

Odszukał dział związany z drewnem i wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą książkę. Zajął najbliższy wolny fotel, krzywiąc się, kiedy sprężyna boleśnie wbiła się w jego pośladki. Westchnął ciężko i otworzył zabrany tom z zamiarem odprężenia się. Kolejny wykład miał dopiero za godzinę.

Był w połowie pierwszego rozdziału, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś z cichym westchnieniem ulgi opada na fotel tuż obok niego.

– Nie ma pan nic przeciwko, prawda?

Niechętnie oderwał się od czytanej książki i podniósł wzrok. Na fotelu siedziała kobieta, na oko mogła mieć czterdzieści lat. Jasne blond włosy związała w ciasnego kucyka, a kilka pasm opadało jej na czoło. Miała zmęczone, ale wciąż błyszczące błękitne oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do Dracona, a w kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się kurze łapki. Ubrana w gruby, bordowy sweter, niebieskie jeansy z podwiniętymi nogawkami i czarne trampki, sprawiała wrażenie kobiety, która za wszelką cenę chce wyglądać młodziej, choć efekty są raczej opłakane.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział Malfoy uprzejmie i wrócił do przerwanej lektury.

Przez kilka minut kobieta milczała. Draco słyszał jej miarowy oddech i mimowolnie wyobrażał ją sobie rozpartą na niewygodnym fotelu, z głową przyciśniętą do oparcia i zamkniętymi oczami. Z uporem wpatrywał się jednak w treść, choć wyrazy zlewały mu się w jedno słowo. Kiedy doszedł do końca strony, zorientował się, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co przeczytał. Właśnie zamierzał wstać i znaleźć inne wolne miejsce, z dala od tej kobiety, która w dziwny sposób rozpraszała jego myśli, kiedy jego towarzyszka westchnęła cicho i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę.

– Joanne, ale mów mi Jo – przedstawiła się, wciąż z dobrotliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

Malfoy zamknął książkę i wymienił z kobietą uścisk dłoni.

– Tom.

Jego blada skóra wyglądała przy niej niemalże normalnie; Joanne wydawała się mieć równie wiele wspólnego z albinosami co sam Draco.

Obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem i skinęła głową w stronę książki.

– Mogę?

Malfoy uniósł tom i podał go Jo. Zmarszczyła brwi i przejechała dłonią po okładce. Wydawała się poznawać fakturę, ściągnęła brwi i zabawnie zmarszczyła nos. Kiedy jednak jej długie place natrafiły na wypukły tytuł, uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Draco wydobył z pamięci mętne wspomnienie o niewidomych mugolach. Ojciec przedstawił mu kiedyś jednego, chcąc pokazać synowi, jak nędznymi stworzeniami są ludzie niemagiczni. Joanne przypominała mu właśnie tamtego mężczyznę; jakby nie mogąc polegać na wzorku, skupiała się na dotyku.

Oddała mu tom i zapytała:

– Konserwacja drewna zabytkowego?

– Pierwszy rok – uzupełnił, zachowując kamienną twarz. Ta kobieta wzbudzała w nim dziwny niepokój.

– Przyjechałam na wykłady z filologii klasycznej – powiedziała Jo, stukając palcami o oparcie fotela. – Mój mąż twierdzi, że łacina i greka to szlachetne języki. Jak sądzisz, ma rację?

Draco niespokojnie poruszył się na swoim siedzeniu.

– Wolę francuski.

– Nie pytałam cię, co wolisz, Tom. – Jeden z kącików ust Joanne zadrgał mocniej. Podniosła się z miejsca i wcisnęła sznurówkę do wnętrza buta. Rzuciła okiem na naścienny zegar i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Czas na mnie. Wiesz, Tom, _Dendrologia wczoraj i dziś_ to naprawdę świetna pozycja. – Puściła mu oczko i odwróciła się tyłem. Uszła zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy jednak rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię:

– _Aequat omnes cinis; impares nascimur, pares morimur_.[1]

I już jej nie było.

 cdn.

 

Przypisy:

_**[1]**_ _Wszystkich zrównuje proch; rodzimy się nierówni, równi umieramy,_ Seneka

 


	3. Chapter 3

Terry westchnął ciężko i wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów. Stał przed ogromnym, białym gmachem szpitala, nie potrafiąc zmusić się, by wejść do środka. Widział zabieganych lekarzy i nigdzie niespieszące się pielęgniarki. Kilku ratowników medycznych opierało się o maskę karetki, zajadając kanapki i popijając wszystko kawą. _Weź się w garść, Boot! –_ skarcił się Terry w myślach i po raz ostatni poprawił spinki przy mankietach.

Z łatwością odnalazł recepcję i grzecznie poprosił pielęgniarkę o klucz do swojej szafki. Windsor zapewnił go, że Kevin Rotherbeast jest już oficjalnie przyjęty na staż i jeśli Terry nie będzie sprawiał większych kłopotów, zostanie w cieniu i zajmie się uważną obserwacją, wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka.

Szatnia dla personelu znajdowała się na lewo od wejścia i była przestronnym pomieszczeniem o zielonych ścianach i niewielkich oknach. Rzędy kremowych szafek i niskie ławki stanowiły jedyne wyposażenie tego pokoju. Terry odnalazł przydzieloną mu szafkę i zrzucił z siebie marynarkę. Na wieszaku czekała na niego niebieska odzież ochronna oraz długi, biały kitel. Włożył na siebie przygotowany strój i z dumą zawiesił sobie na szyi stetoskop. Przyjrzał się białej plakietce przytwierdzonej do kieszeni jego kapoty. Czarnym atramentem ktoś wypisał tam jego imię wraz ze stanowiskiem, jakie zajmuje. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni kitla. Zgodnie z grafikiem czekał go teraz obchód w towarzystwie pani ordynator – Saviny Hughes.

Lekarka czekała na niego w dyżurce, wydając polecenia jakiejś młodej pielęgniarce, która patrzyła na Savinę ze strachem w oczach. Terry przywołał na twarz miły uśmiech i podszedł do kobiety.

Pani ordynator była niską i niezwykle szczupłą kobietą. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasnego koka; jej piwne oczy były surowe i zimne, przypominały kawał lodu. Mimo niewielkiego wzrostu wydawała się Bootowi potężną kobietą, z jej postawy biła siła i pewność siebie.

– Dzień dobry, pani Hughes – przywitał się Terry, podchodząc do lekarki. – Nazywam się Kevin…

Savina odwróciła się od pielęgniarki i obrzuciła Boota chłodnym spojrzeniem. Miała kamienny wyraz twarzy, a usta muśnięte delikatną pomadką ściągała w wąską linię.

– Aline, morfologia u pana spod czwórki, leki przeciwanemiczne u pani w sto piętnastce, jedna dawka _Calciumfolinat Ebewe_ powinna wystarczyć. – Pielęgniarka skinęła głową i pospiesznie się oddaliła. – Rotherbeast – Savina zwróciła się do Terry’ego – zapraszam na śmiertelną przejażdżkę po oddziale pulmonologicznym.

Boot nie śmiał odezwać się nawet słowem. Lekarka ruszyła do przodu szybkim krokiem, a on pognał za nią, próbując nadążyć. Była niska i miała krótkie nogi, ale musiał przyznać, że tempo jej chodzenia było zaskakujące, a już przynajmniej na tyle szybkie, by Terry zdążył się zmęczyć, zanim doszli na odpowiedni oddział.

Savina szarpnęła klamkę i weszła do jednej z sal. Była mała i ciasna, ściany pomalowano błękitną farbą, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiła lampka nocna przy łóżku pacjenta – okno zostało przysłonięte grubymi zasłonami. Zakopany pod grubą pierzyną, leżał chłopak. Terry przyglądał mu się uważnie, podczas gdy pani Hughes sprawdzała kartę i aktualne wyniki badań. Pacjent mógł mieć około szesnastu lat, miał płowe włosy, zapadnięte policzki, nienaturalnie bladą twarz i sine usta. Kołdra, która spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej, unosiła się szybko i nierównomiernie, w rytm urywanych oddechów chłopaka.

– Co mu jest? – spytał Terry, podchodząc bliżej i uważniej oglądając pacjenta.

Savina zignorowała jego pytanie. Zanotowała coś w karcie chłopaka i podeszła z drugiej strony łóżka. Pacjent wydawał się spać. Boot spojrzał na lekarkę i napotkał jej wyczekujące spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą w oczach, lekko unosząc brew do góry.

– Och. – Terry odchrząknął i podszedł do karty chłopaka. Zapoznał się z wynikami podstawowych badań i historią leczenia. – Odma opłucnowa.

– Panie Rotherbeast – zaczęła twardo pani Hughes – nie chciałam, żeby prezentował mi pan umiejętność czytania.

Boot zaczerwienił się nieznośnie i wrócił do łóżka pacjenta. Ściągnął owinięty wokół szyi stetoskop i odsunął kołdrę. Kierował się instynktem, pokładając wszystkie nadzieje w wiedzy, którą dostarczył mu Habilitas Liquamentum. Przyłożył głowicę do klatki piersiowej pacjenta, a oliwki umieścił w uszach. Przez kilka minut wsłuchiwał się w nierówne i wyraźnie przyspieszone bicie serca.

– Tachykardia – stwierdził w końcu, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, że takie słowo w ogóle figuruje w jego słowniku.

Lekarka ani nie potwierdziła jego słów, ani ich nie skorygowała. Założył więc, że poprawnie ocenił pierwszy objaw. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kitla gumowe rękawiczki i wciągnął je na dłonie, a następnie przeszedł do oględzin twarzy pacjenta. Dokładnie przyglądając się jego sinym ustom i bladej cerze, wsłuchiwał się w jego płytki oddech.

– Odma opłucnowa, ordynatorze.

– Oczywiście, że odma opłucnowa, Rotherbeast.

Savina ponownie zamilkła, wciąż wpatrując się w Terry’ego z oczekiwaniem.

– Ach… Myślę, że… tak… dren załatwiłby sprawę.

– Ach… Myślę, że… do tej pory pacjent straciłby życie – przedrzeźniła Boota lekarka i skierowała się do wyjścia.

Kolejna sala była nieco większa od poprzedniej, a w kącie znajdowała się oszklona dyżurka. Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową pani Hughs, kiedy pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu razem z Terrym. Podbródek Saviny drgnął lekko w imitacji skinięcia.

Łóżko zajmował otyły mężczyzna, którego górną część ciała oplatały rurki. Na jego twarzy znajdowała się specjalna aparatura – materiałowe paski były owinięte wokół jego czoła i tuż pod nosem, utrzymując w miejscu metalowy okrąg, od którego odchodziła kolejna, tym razem grubsza, rura.

Chcąc zrehabilitować się w oczach pani ordynator, Terry zdiagnozował chorobę, zanim lekarka chociażby zdążyła podejść do karty mężczyzny:

– Zespół bezdechu śródsennego, pacjent przygotowany do badania polisomnograficznego. Obstawiałbym standardowe EEG.

Jego szybka odpowiedź nie zrobiła na kobiecie żadnego wrażenia. Nie spojrzała na niego, a żaden mięsień na jej skamieniałej twarzy nawet nie drgnął. Wertowała historię leczenia mężczyzny, jakby za wszelką cenę chcąc odnaleźć jakąś lukę i błąd w diagnozie Boota. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że kobieta czeka na coś więcej. Nie wiedząc, co mógłby jeszcze dodać, odchrząknął i bezradnie wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się faktem, że Savina i tak nie widzi tego gestu.

Lekarka ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze nosem i podeszła do pacjenta. Skontrolowała, czy aparatura jest prawidłowo podłączona, a następnie wydała pielęgniarce krótkie polecenie. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, opuściła pomieszczenie z zaciętą miną.

Terry wraz z Saviną odwiedzili jeszcze kilku pacjentów. Za każdym razem Boot musiał zdiagnozować chorobę i zaproponować leczenie. Hughs nie odzywała się ani słowem; obserwowała jedynie stażystę z surowym wyrazem twarzy, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i przeglądając karty chorych. Po obejściu wszystkich sal na oddziale pulmonologii, lekarka zaprowadziła Terry’ego na SOR. Ratownicy medyczni właśnie układali na jednym z łóżek małą dziewczynkę. Miała czerwonawą twarz, pot perlił się na jej czole, a oczy szkliły się od płaczu. Rozhisteryzowana matka ściskała ją za rączkę i od czasu do czasu głaskała po rzadkich blond włosach, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia.

Savina podeszła do ratowników i zapytała o wyniki podstawowych badań, które zdążyli już wykonać.

– Wysoka temperatura ciała, trzydzieści dziewięć stopni. Matka powiedziała, że od wczoraj dziecko skarży się na silny ból gardła, w nocy zaczęły się wymioty.

Lekarka skinęła głową i podeszła do dziewczynki. Wykrzywiła usta, próbując się uśmiechnąć. W efekcie na jej twarzy zamiast pokrzepiającego uśmiechu pojawił się upiorny grymas. Przerażone dziecko zakwiliło i mocniej uczepiło się rączki matki. Kobieta rzuciła Savinie spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

– Rotherbeast – przywołała do siebie Terry’ego.

Boot natychmiast znalazł się przy niej. Przywołał na twarz łagodny uśmiech i posadził dziewczynkę na łóżku. Przyglądała mu się ogromnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczkami, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Z trudem przełykała ślinę i drżała delikatnie, ale była zdecydowanie bardziej spokojna niż wtedy, gdy pani Hughs próbowała ją zbadać.

Terry osłuchał dziecko i sprawdził gardło. Było całe zaczerwienione, a migdałki wyraźnie czerwone i powiększone. Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie i kciukiem otarł jej łzy. Jej napuchnięte od płaczu wargi zadrgały, a kiedy tylko Boot się wyprostował, przylgnęła do matki jak rzep, trzęsąc się ze strachu.

– Co jej jest, panie doktorze? – zapytała matka, lekko kołysząc swoją pociechę na boki.

– Angina – odpowiedziała szorstkim tonem pani ordynator. Rzuciła kobiecie z dzieckiem zimne spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, jakby nie mogła znieść myśli, że ktoś miał czelność zwrócić się do stażysty zamiast ordynatora. – Edmund! – zawołała pielęgniarza, który właśnie wszedł na SOR. – Zaprowadzisz panią na oddział pediatryczny. Doktor Foster zajmie się wypisaniem odpowiednich leków – zwróciła się już bezpośrednio do matki. Kobieta pospiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie, idąc za Edmundem i tuląc do piersi dygoczące dziecko. – Rotherbeast.

– Tak, pani ordynator?

– Kawiarnia jest na parterze – powiedziała i odeszła na bok, wypytując o coś jednego z ratowników medycznych.

 

***

 

Dopiero kiedy Terry zajął miejsce przy stoliku, w jednej dłoni trzymając papierowy kubek z aromatycznym cappuccino, a w drugiej talerzyk z ciastem z truskawkami, mógł na spokojnie przemyśleć cały obchód. Był pod wrażeniem działania Habilitas Liquamentum. Do tej pory traktował ten eliksir z pobłażaniem. Zauważył, że jego wiedza znaczenie się poszerzyła, ale nie miał okazji się przekonać, jak sprawdza się w praktyce – aż do teraz. Jego umysł sam podsuwał mu czynności, które powinien wykonać, wnioski, które powinien wysnuć, i słowa, które powinien powiedzieć.

Ponadto Terry był zachwycony mugolską medycyną. Kilka razy odwiedził szpital św. Munga, ale nigdy nie wywarł on na nim takiego wrażenia, jak ten w Peterborough. Po korytarzach Munga przechadzali się najróżniejsi pacjenci: począwszy od takich, których członki znalazły się nie w tym miejscu, co trzeba, a kończąc na tych zaatakowanych przez zwykłą grypę. Uzdrowiciele nie polegali jednak ani na specjalnej aparaturze, ani ogromie leków. Mieli w głowie listę zaklęć, każde zarezerwowane dla innej choroby czy innego badania. Niektóre eliksiry potrafiły zwalczać kilka wirusów jednocześnie, a ciężko chory czarodziej mógł być nawet tego samego dnia w domu. Były też trudniejsze przypadki, które wymagały wielodniowej obserwacji, zanim uzdrowicielom udawało się postawić poprawną diagnozę. Lista chorób, na które zapadali czarodzieje, wydłużała się w zastraszającym tempie. I choć było kilka pospolitych schorzeń, większość przypadków była całkowicie nowa dla uzdrowicieli, a co za tym szło, czas leczenia zdecydowanie się wydłużał.

Boot pomyślał o mugolach, którzy musieli obejść się bez magii. Którzy umierali, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwego lekarstwa, którzy polegali na mocy maszyn. Nagle w sercu Terry’ego wezbrała duma związana z jego pochodzeniem. Nigdy nie wstydził się tego, że jest mugolakiem i do czasów otwartej wojny z Voldemortem nie napotykał problemów związanych ze statusem jego krwi. Trzymał się z dala od Ślizgonów, a pozostali uczniowie stanowili bardziej tolerancyjną grupę niż ci z Domu Węża.

Terry cieszył się, kiedy zaraz po wojnie, w jednym ze swoich przemówień, Kingsley oficjalnie ogłosił, że od teraz status krwi nie będzie miał żadnego znaczenia, a każdy czarodziej, bez względu na pochodzenie, będzie równy względem bliźniego. Piękne słowa ministra szybko straciły jednak swoją moc, kiedy zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska na rzecz powrotu do Biura Aurorów. Jorge Windsor, następca Kingsleya, utrzymywał pozory – wygłaszał orędzia, w których popierał ideę wprowadzoną przez Shacklebolta, zapraszał wszystkich w progi ministerstwa, a jednak szefowie departamentów i ważniejsi urzędnicy byli czystokrwiści i najczęściej należeli do potężnych, wiekowych rodów, niekoniecznie angielskich. To nie mógł być przypadek.

 Boot potrząsnął głową i upił łyk swojego cappuccina. Rozmyślanie nad kłamstwem, jakim był nowy system polityczny, ładnie wyglądający tylko z zewnątrz, nie mogło mu przynieść żadnej korzyści. Jako podrzędny auror miał związane ręce, a jego głos ginął w tłumie. Skoro nie potrafił nawet dotrzeć do Harry’ego i uświadomić go, że coś w projekcie Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi się nie zgadza, to jakie miał szanse przekonać wszystkich czarodziejów do tego, że polityka powojennej Wielkiej Brytanii wcale nie maluje się tak prospołecznie i sprawiedliwie, jak wszyscy sądzą?

Kawiarnia zdążyła już opustoszeć. Poza Terrym pozostało w niej zaledwie kilka osób kończących drugie śniadanie i jedna dziewczyna, która właśnie składała zamówienie. Była niezwykle szczupła, wręcz wychudzona. Jej patyczkowate nogi wysuwały się spod białego kitla, a stopa wybijała rytm na białych kafelkach. Nieznajoma miała krótko ścięte, rdzawe włosy, po lewej stronie głowy kilka pasm jaśniało tlenionym blondem. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę Terry’ego, przeszukując wzrokiem salę i szukając dogodnego miejsca, zauważył, że całe jej czoło przysłaniała grzywka. Jej pełne usta rozciągały się w przyjaznym uśmiechu, który poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy podeszła do stolika Boota.

– Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli się dosiądę? Tamci lekarze… – powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem i kiwnęła głową w stronę dwójki mężczyzn, zajmujących stolik obok – wydają się być nieprzyjemni, prawda?

Miała piękne, niebieskie oczy. Błyszczały jasno i sprawiały wrażenie ogromnych. Czarne kreski i tusz do rzęs jeszcze bardziej potęgowały to uczucie.

Terry sztywno skinął głową i przysunął w swoją stronę talerzyk z ciastem, robiąc na stole miejsce na zamówione śniadanie dziewczyny.

– Och, to niekulturalne z mojej strony! Jestem Bianca. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Boota.

– Kevin.

– Właśnie skończyłam obchód. Też jesteś na stażu? – Terry skinął głową. – Pewnie ci się trafiła Savina. Wiem, wiem, okropna, co? Ale ma swoje zalety. Przynajmniej nie gada przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Uwierz mi, spędzenie z moim opiekunem, Markiem, dwóch godzin jest istną katorgą i wolałabym już smażyć się w piekle niż współpracować z nim do końca życia.

Boot otworzył usta, chcąc coś wtrącić, jednak Bianca nie dała mu dojść do słowa:

– Jest okropnym fajtłapą. Dzisiaj, chociażby, potknął się o stojak z kroplówką i strącił wszystko, co stało na nocnej półce pacjenta: obiad, przygotowane leki. Musiałam go później zbierać z podłogi i jestem święcie przekonana, że gdybym od razu nie uciekła zawołać sprzątaczkę, wyściskałby mnie i wycałował z każdej strony, jakbym co najmniej zapobiegła apokalipsie! – Westchnęła ciężko i odkroiła sobie kawałek ciasta Terry’ego. Włożyła do buzi kęs i, wciąż nie wyciągając z ust łyżeczki, powiedziała: –  Mmm… Bardzo dobre. – Wyciągnęła sztućca z buzi i przesunęła w stronę Boota talerz ze swoją sałatką.

– Nie jestem głodny, ale dziękuję.

– Więcej dla mnie – stwierdziła Bianca pogodnie i zabrała się za jedzenie. – Nigdy wcześniej cię tutaj nie widziałam. Jesteś nowy?

– Przyjechałem do Peterborough na trzy miesiące.

– Londyn?

– Słucham?

– Jesteś z Londynu, prawda?

Terry popatrzył na dziewczynę szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

– Skąd..?

– Akcent. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko znad talerza. – Ja mieszkam tutaj od dziecka i naprawdę kocham to miasto. Kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, każdej niedzieli chodziłam z ojcem z samego rana nad rzekę. Oglądaliśmy wschód słońca, wsłuchiwaliśmy się w szum traw i ćwierkanie ptaków. A później rak mi go odebrał i nigdy więcej nie widziałam wschodu słońca. – Wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając, jakby zapomniała, o czym opowiada. – Matka nazwała mnie kiedyś chłopczycą. Miałam wtedy dwanaście lat i strasznie się na nią obraziłam… Przez cały dzień nie odezwałam się do niej ani słowem, ale później, jak to dziecku, przeszło mi. Tylko że nigdy tego nie zapomniałam i… wiesz, Kevin, myślę, że sporo było w tym racji. Zawsze bawiłam się z chłopcami samochodzikami, rozorywałam sobie kolana, a na widok sukienek uciekałam gdzie pieprz rośnie. – Zaśmiała się cicho. Miała dźwięczny i niezwykle dziewczęcy śmiech.

– To niewiarygodne – powiedział Boot. – Nie wyglądasz na kogoś…

– Kto może lepiej czuć się w towarzystwie mężczyzn, otwierać piwo zębami i grać wieczorami na konsoli? Wiem. – Wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, kręcąc przy tym głową. – Ty też nie wyglądałeś na londyńczyka, chociażby. Ani na osobę, która ma tak dobry gust kulinarny. Szkoda, że pobędziesz tu tylko trzy miesiące. Mogłabym ci opowiedzieć jeszcze kilka historii… – Obdarzyła go tajemniczym uśmiechem i odsunęła krzesło. Zebrała ze stolika papierowy talerzyk i sztućce jednorazowego użytku. – Miło było cię poznać, Kevin.

Terry rozpaczliwie rozmyślał nad tym, jak zatrzymać Biancę jeszcze chwilę przy sobie. Była pogodna, uśmiechnięta i miała poczucie humoru, wszystko to, czego od czasów wojny tak mało było w życiu Boota.

– Och… Ee… Idziesz już?

Pobłażliwe spojrzenie, które mu posłała, boleśnie uświadomiło Terry’ego jak beznadziejny był w kontaktach międzyludzkich.

Zaczerwienił się nieznośnie i nerwowo przejechał dłonią po swoich krótko ostrzyżonych włosach.

_Na litość boską!_ – pomyślał. _– Terry Boocie, masz dwadzieścia trzy lata i nie potrafisz zaproponować dziewczynie spotkania na kawę!_

Zanim jednak Niezwykle-Nieudolny-Terry zebrał w sobie odwagę, Bianca wrzuciła pozostałości po swoim posiłku do kubła na śmieci i powiedziała na odchodnym:

– Jutro o tej samej porze.

Wyszła, zanim Boot cokolwiek odpowiedział. Odetchnął z ulgą i wygodniej rozparł się na krześle. Dokończył jeść ciasto i wypił zimne cappuccino, dziękując w myślach Merlinowi za kobiety, które potrafią wyjść z inicjatywą.

 

***

Harry zupełnie nie był zdziwiony parszywym humorem, który towarzyszył mu już od samego ranka. Wstał wcześniej od swoich współlokatorów. Z grafiku przysłanego przez Windsora wynikało, że jego zmiana zaczyna się już o szóstej rano. Kiedy więc o piątej piętnaście opuścił ich dom przy Riverside Mead, słońce wciąż było schowane za horyzontem, a do wschodu pozostawała ponad godzina. Trzymając w jednej dłoni kanapkę z serem, a w drugiej zaś mapę miasta, Potter przemierzał ciche ulice Peterborough, nie natykając się na żywego ducha. Miejscowość nie była mała, liczyła ponad dwieście tysięcy mieszkańców, i Harry’emu dziwny wydawał się fakt, że o tej porze nikt nie spieszy do pracy. Londyn tak naprawdę nigdy nie spał. Nie miało znaczenia, czy był środek nocy, czy wczesny ranek, ulice zawsze tętniły życiem.

 Komisariat okazał się niewielką budowlą o chropowatej, kremowej fasadzie. Do środka prowadziły ogromne oszklone drzwi, przed którymi stał siwawy mężczyzna palący papierosa. Z obydwu stron budynku wygospodarowano skwery obsadzone krzewami, teraz nieco ogołoconymi. Harry przejechał dłonią po twarzy i przetarł zaspane oczy. Palacz przyglądał mu się uważnie przymrużonymi oczami. Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i machnął dłonią. Potter wciąż stał w miejscu i obserwował całą sytuację. Zmusił się, by zrobić kilka kroków w przód, kiedy nagle ze środka komisariatu wypadł drugi mężczyzna.

Był niski i nieco przygruby. Im bardziej zbliżał się do Harry’ego, tym więcej szczegółów widział Potter. Policjant miał pucołowatą twarz z zarumienionymi policzkami i pełnymi ustami. Gęste i ogromne wąsy dumnie prezentowały się pod jego nosem. Pomiędzy zębami, nieco żółtymi i krzywymi, trzymał wykałaczkę.

 Stanął przed Harrym i otaksował go wzrokiem. Miał małe, szeroko rozstawione piwne oczy. Potter właśnie zamierzał wyciągnąć rękę i się przedstawić, kiedy mężczyzna przygarnął go do piersi i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Miał silne ramiona, którymi z całych sił przyciskał Harry’ego do siebie. Broń przytroczona do jego pasa boleśnie wbijała się w udo Pottera. Całkowicie oszołomiony były Gryfon, stał nieruchomo i mrugał oczami, podczas gdy policjant klepał go po plecach, jakby spotkał się z dawno niewiedziany przyjacielem. W końcu odsunął Harry’ego od siebie i położył mu ręce na ramionach. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Kiedy oględziny dobiegły końca, przerzucił Harry’emu rękę przez kark i powiedział:

– Chodź, młody, stęskniliśmy się za tobą.

Harry sztywno skinął głową i pozwolił się poprowadzić mężczyźnie do środka. Czuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie obcego, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że powinien go znać. Wątpił, by wszyscy nowi pracownicy byli witani z podobną radością i rozrzewnieniem. Uczucie, że policjant myśli, iż już kiedyś się spotkali, nie chciało opuścić Pottera. Zaczął podejrzewać, że Windsor maczał w tej sprawie palce i obiecał sobie, że zapyta go o to, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

Posterunek okazał się mieć przyjemne wnętrze. Ściany wyłożono ciemnokasztanowymi panelami, których głęboki kolor przełamano jasną wykładziną na posadzce. Duże okna osadzone w brązowych framugach wpuszczały do środka światło dzienne, rozjaśniając pokój.

Na lewo od wejścia znajdowała się poczekalnia – rzędy plastikowych krzeseł czekających na petentów. Po prawej umieszczono kontuar – długi blat zawalony stosem papierów. Zasiadała za nim kobieta w średnim wieku o przerzedzonych, kasztanowych włosach zaplątanych w krótkiego warkocza. Miała na sobie policyjny mundur i zawzięcie przeglądała białe teczki, których naręcza piętrzyły się na stoliku obok.

Mężczyzna pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę kontuaru, prowadząc go w kierunku schodów. Mijając policjantkę, puścił jej oczko, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dopiero kiedy znaleźli się już na stopniach, nachylił się w stronę Pottera. Jego oddech pachniał świeżą miętą.

– To Sarah, jest nowa. Wspaniała _chica_ – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem z hiszpańskim akcentem.

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Harry skwapliwie. Coraz mniej podobała mu się ta sytuacja.

Policjant zaprowadził go do jednego z gabinetów na pierwszym piętrze. Harry pamiętał to pomieszczenie. Obraz tego pokoju przyszedł do niego, gdy wił się w agonii na podłodze, poddany działaniu Habilitas Liquamentum. Mężczyzna z wąsem podszedł do jednego z dwóch biurek, wreszcie wyswobadzając Harry’ego ze swojego uścisku. Potter rozejrzał się po gabinecie: był przestronny, dużo większy od tego, który zajmował w Biurze Aurorów. Ściany pomalowano ciemnozieloną farbą, a podłogę wyłożono tą samą wykładziną co w pozostałej części budynku. Biurko wąsatego policjanta stało tuż obok wejścia. Stał na nim komputer i kilka brudnych kubków po kawie. Dokumenty i akta leżały poskładane w równe kupki na brzegu blatu. Spomiędzy stosików wystawała metalowa tabliczka z wygrawerowanym na niej imieniem i nazwiskiem: Hugo Cervantes. To wiele wyjaśniało.

Policjant zasiadł za biurkiem i zaczął coś zawzięcie zapisywać na kartce. Kiedy wybierał numer na telefonie komórkowym, Harry podszedł do okna. W dole rozciągał się widok na piękny park: ogromną zieloną połać poprzecinaną krętymi ścieżkami, usytuowaną nad rzeką.

– Ej, młody – zawołał Hugo.

Potter odwrócił się od okna. Policjant stał obok biurka, trzymając w dłoniach policyjną kurtkę i czarne spodnie. Wyciągał mundur w kierunku Harry’ego, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Były Gryfon zrzucił z siebie bluzę i zawiesił ją na oparciu obrotowego krzesła przy swoim biurku. Odebrał od Hugona ubranie i zagryzł wargę, zakłopotany. Cervantes odwrócił się taktownie i zajął się swoimi papierami. Kiedy Harry stanął przed nim ubrany w nowy strój, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i uważnie się mu przyjrzał.

– Czegoś mi tutaj brakuje… Ach, wiem! – Sięgnął po pęk kluczy leżący na biurku. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął z niej kaburę z bronią.

Widząc pistolet, Harry przypomniał sobie o swojej niedawnej groźbie. Zbladł i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Hugo roześmiał się tubalnie, a jego długie wąsy zadrżały. Podszedł do Pottera i przytroczył mu pokrowiec do skórzanego paska. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem, uniósł kciuk do góry i powiedział:

– No, teraz to wyglądasz jak policjant z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Jak twoje zdrowie, młody?

Harry zamrugał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Wziął głęboki wdech i postanowił udawać, że doskonale orientuje się w sytuacji. Może uda mu się popołudniu skontaktować z Windsorem i zapytać go, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Odchrząknął i powiedział:

– Dziękuję, już lepiej.

Hugo potrząsnął głową i mocno klepnął Pottera w ramię. Podwinął rękaw swojej kurtki i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Masz jeszcze trochę czasu. Pokażę ci coś.

Wsiedli do białego radiowozu stojącego na parkingu. Przez całą drogę Cervantes opowiadał Harry’emu, jak wiele się zmieniło, odkąd Potter odszedł na chorobowe. Po mistrzowsku unikał tematu dotyczącego celu ich wyprawy, posyłając Harry’emu tajemnicze spojrzenia i zadowolone z siebie uśmieszki. Potter nie włączał się w rozmowę. Od czasu do czasu potakiwał jedynie, udając, że wcale nie dziwią go przekazywane przez Hugona informacje. W rzeczywistości był jednak pogrążonym we własnych myślach. Kabura przy pasie ciążyła mu niemiłosiernie. Przed oczami stawał mu obraz Malfoya przygniecionego do ziemi i lufy przystawionej do jego głowy. Wokół uchwytu broni owijały się palce Harry’ego…

Skarcił się w myślach. To były przecież tylko puste słowa.

Wjechali na polną drogę z wertepami. Samochód skakał na nierównościach, trzęsąc się i rzucając Harrym od jednego krańca fotela do drugiego. Hugo wciąż paplał zupełnie bez sensu; Potter nie miał już nawet pojęcia, o czym. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się na farmie. Ogromny, piętrowy dom stał na środku pola. Wyglądał na stary i niezamieszkały. Zapuszczony ogród straszył, a wejście na spróchniałe schody prowadzące na ganek groziło złamaniem nogi.

Hugo zatrzymał radiowóz i wysiadł. Machnął na Harry’ego, który z ociąganiem odpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa. Nie podobał mu się pomysł zwiedzania tej rudery. Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Cervantes nie zaprowadził go do domu. Ruszył przez zapuszczony ogród, kierując się na tyły.

– To farma mojego brata – poinformował Pottera policjant. – Wyjechał z żoną do Hiszpanii w celach zarobkowych i… ee… zostawił mi ją pod opieką.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na podniszczony budynek, okna bez firanek i drewnianą fasadę, która zdecydowanie wymagałaby odświeżenia. Pomyślał o domu Blacków przy Grimmauld Place 12, który stał opuszczony, zaniedbany i zapomniany. Potter nie miał odwagi przekroczyć jego progu od zakończenia wojny. Wiedział, że jeśli tylko znalazłby się w środku, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa stanęliby mu przed oczami. Syriusz, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, a nawet Snape – wszyscy martwi. Czasem myślał, że kiedyś wybierze się tam razem z Ginny. Wspólnie stawią czoło demonom przeszłości, z podniesioną głową przekroczą próg koszmaru i wyjdą z niego jeszcze silniejsi. Może nawet mogliby wyremontować rezydencję i wspólnie w niej zamieszkać? A później szlag trafił wszystkie plany…

Serce Harry’ego ścisnęło się na myśl o córce Weasleyów. Trzy lata. Tyle minęło od ich rozstania, a wspomnienie tamtego dnia wciąż wypalało dziurę w głowie Pottera i przyprawiało go o ból, jak gdyby ktoś przyłożył mu do serca rozżarzony metal. W Harrym wezbrała jeszcze większa nienawiść. I to niekoniecznie ta skierowana w stronę Ginny.

– Młody, żyj! – krzyknął Hugo, wyrywając Pottera ze smętnych rozważań. Ten dzień zaczął się źle, a powracanie do przykrych wydarzeń nie poprawiało humoru Harry’ego. Nie miał nawet ochoty zwrócić Cervantesowi uwagi na to, że ma jakieś imię, które z pewnością ma niewiele wspólnego z _młodym._

Harry kiwnął głową i odpowiedział lakonicznie:

– Żyję.

Okrążyli już zaniedbaną ruderę. Okazało się, że za budynkiem stoi kolejny, nieco mniejszy, choć dzielnie depczący po piętach drewnianemu domowi. Ściany wyłożono okropną, falowaną blachą w żółtym kolorze. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, Harry zauważył długi pas asfaltu wijący się od wejścia aż za budowlę. Zmarszczył brwi, zachodząc w głowę, co też Cervantes chce mu pokazać.

Hugo zatrzymał się przed ogromnymi, garażowymi drzwiami i zagrodził Harry’emu drogę. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, szczerząc się radośnie. Wykałaczka ponownie wystawała spomiędzy jego zębów.

– Witaj w moim królestwie, Dan!

Klasnął i odwrócił się w stronę bramy. Potter przyglądał się mężczyźnie ze zdziwioną miną, podczas gdy Hugo próbował podnieść ciężki metal do góry. Złapał za dwa uchwyty i szarpnął. Poczerwieniał na twarzy z wysiłku, ale w końcu wrota zaskrzypiały i nieco się uchyliły. Dalszą robotę wykonały siłowniki. Chwilę później hangar stał otworem.

Wnętrze okazało się o wiele większe, niż Harry z początku podejrzewał. Podłoga była zwykłym betonem, brakowało stropu; metalowe krokwie błyszczały wysoko w górze. Na tyłach znajdowało się kilka półek, biurka i maszyny. Wyglądało to jak imitacja warsztatu. Sam środek pomieszczenia zajmował…samolot.

Maszyna nie była duża, ale prezentowała się majestatycznie. Wypolerowany na błysk biały kadłub w brązowe pasy lśnił, przyciągając wzrok. Na skrzydłach farbą wymalowano orle skrzydła. Otwarty ptasi dziób ozdabiał część ochraniającą silnik, a na metalowych elementach podwozia widać było niewyraźne szpony.

Harry stał, w osłupieniu przyglądając się samolotowi. Nigdy nie odbywał podróży tym środkiem transportu, choć zawsze był ciekaw, jak to jest. Znał uczucie zawieszenia w powietrzu dzięki quidditchowi, ale miał wrażenie, że przelot taką maszyną byłby zupełnie nowym przeżyciem.

Hugo podszedł do samolotu i z uczuciem pogłaskał go po kadłubie. Jego małe, piwne oczy błyszczały z podniecenia.

– Hej, maleńka, przyprowadziłem ci kolegę – powiedział czule, zwracając się do maszyny.

Potter nie mógł się powstrzymać. Parsknął śmiechem, po raz pierwszy od tak dawna. Cervantes przewrócił oczami i wyszeptał coś, przykładając policzek do kadłuba. Harry podszedł bliżej i przyłożył dłoń do boku samolotu. Przyjemny chłód ogarnął jego ciało, kiedy jego skóra zetknęła się z zimnym metalem.

Hugo obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek, z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Adler[1] K-210. Dwadzieścia lat! Dwadzieścia lat ich prosiłem na tej głupiej komendzie, żeby kupili samolot szkoleniowo-treningowy. Po co ci, Hugo? – Policjant zmienił głos, parodiując jakąś kobietę. – Człowiek powinien chodzić po ziemi, bla, bla, bla!– Prychnął i pogłaskał maszynę. – Więc sam sobie kupiłem. Wsiadaj, przelecimy się.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy był tak zachęcający, że Harry zapomniał nawet spytać, czy Hugo aby na pewno posiada licencję pilota.

Wpakował się do środka, od razu zapadając się w miękkim fotelu wykonanym z beżowej skóry. Samolot zatrząsnął się, kiedy Cervantes zajmował swoje miejsce. Chwilę później Hugo miał już na uszach słuchawki, a maszyna powoli toczyła się po pasie startowym, stopniowo rozpędzając się, aż w końcu wzbiła się w powietrze.

Harry mocniej wcisnął się w swoje siedzenie i spróbował skupić się na buczeniu silnika oraz rytmicznych obrotach śmigieł. Rozluźnił się dopiero, kiedy policjant wyrównał lot. Jedną dłonią wciąż trzymając stery, Hugo wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni niewielkie radyjko. Położył je pomiędzy fotelami i włączył. W kadłubie rozbrzmiały pierwsze takty _Under the bridge **[2]**. _ Kiedy Kiedis[3] zaczął śpiewać, Cervantes zawył razem z nim:

– _Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partneeer! Take me to the place I love, take me all the waaaay… heeeey!_

Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyjrzał przez okno. Mimo listopada na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Nagle Hugo wykonał zwrot; samolot skręcił ostro w lewo. Cervantes ponownie szarpnął sterami, śmiejąc się przy tym na cała gardło.

Długo później Harry wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego zawtórował staremu policjantowi. Roześmiał się jednak, zginając w pół i drżącym kciukiem ocierając łzy szczęścia. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz był tak swobodny; kiedy śmiał się do rozpuku. Radość i beztroska w jednej chwili zalały jego serce. Zachłysnął się tymi uczuciami, wciąż śmiejąc się i śmiejąc. Kiedis zawodził w tle, śmigła samolotu obracały się szybko, a on i Hugo zaśmiewali się, sami nie wiedząc z jakiego powodu.

Kiedy w końcu udało im się opanować, Harry drżał z przejęcia. Wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu i pochłaniał wzrokiem czyste niebo, przypominając sobie swój pierwszy mecz quidditcha i każdy kolejny, w którym udało mu się doprowadzić Malfoya do sromotnej porażki. Niemalże czuł, jak nieubłagane podmuchy wiatru smagają go po twarzy, jak szarpią za włosy i próbują przejąć kontrolę nad miotłą… Uśmiechał się szeroko, siedząc obok wąsatego policjanta w niewielkim samolocie i czuł, że łańcuchy, w które zakuła go przeszłość, choć na chwilę opadły.

– Szkoda, że nie można poczuć wiatru we włosach – poskarżył się Hugonowi, nie przemyślawszy dokładnie swojej uwagi.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, a w końcu parsknął.

– A leciałeś kiedyś takim, w którym się dało?

Zanim Harry zdążył jakoś się wytłumaczyć, na twarzy Cervantesa pojawiło się zrozumienie.

– Och, naturalnie! – Potter wyobraził sobie, że gdyby Hugo nie trzymał obydwu rąk na sterach, teatralnie klepnąłby się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Mówisz o Avro 621 Tutor z 1929 roku? Taak… To była maszyna – rozmarzył się policjant. – Szkoda, że teraz już takich nie produkują…

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad mugolami, którzy nie wiedzieli nawet, co tracą. Ich bajeczki o czarownicach latających na miotłach miały o wiele więcej wspólnego z prawdą, niż sądzili. Westchnął cicho i pomyślał o tych wszystkich chłopcach, którzy zamiast zdobywać przestworza na miniaturowych Błyskawicach, ganiali po boisku za jakimś balonem.

Kiedy pół godziny później wylądowali z powrotem i wtoczyli Adlera K-210 do hangaru, Harry znów poczuł się przytłoczony. Prosto z farmy pojechali wraz z Hugonem na patrol i mimo że humor Pottera nie był już tak parszywy jak z samego rana, wydawało mu się, jakby dobry nastrój opuścił go, kiedy tylko jego stopy dotknęły twardego gruntu.

 

***

Stojąc przed niewielkim zakładem karnym, Teodor zaczął odczuwać stres. Budynek, ogrodzony wysokim murem z szarej cegły, z drutem kolczastym pod napięciem u szczytu, wzbudzał w nim niepokój.

Chuchnął, a opadający na czoło lok uniósł się w górę i z powrotem opadł. Nott wykrzywił usta i sprężystym krokiem ruszył w stronę bramy. Dwóch ochroniarzy przeszukało jego zapełnioną papierami przysłanymi przez ministra aktówkę, a następnie jeden z nich przejechał rękoma po ubraniu Teodora z góry na dół. Po zgodnym ustaleniu, że Teodor nie stanowi zagrożenia, poprosili go o dokument tożsamości, a także zezwolenie na wejście na teren ośrodka.

Wnętrze więzienia było ciasne i duszne. W maleńkim pomieszczeniu tłoczyło się kilkoro klawiszy popijających kawę i spożywających drugie śniadanie. Wyglądali na rozluźnionych i radosnych; szerokie uśmiechy nie schodziły z ich twarzy, a przysadzista i korpulentna kobieta o ściętych na jeża włosach raz po raz opowiadała kawały. Śmiech strażników odbijał się od ciemnych ścian, brzmiąc nieco upiornie i przyprawiając Teodora o gęsią skórkę.

Nott podszedł i zapukał w szybę. Stłoczeni ochroniarze ucichli. Jeden z nich, wysoki, szeroki w barach, o oczach koloru nieba i blond włosach wystających spod czapki, podniósł się z krzesła i, marszcząc brwi, podszedł do okienka. Odsunął zasuwy i z kamienną twarzą zapytał:

– Czego?

Teodor wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza papiery i podał je mężczyźnie. Klawisz przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście  i przesunął je w stronę Notta, mocno dociskając kartki do blatu. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy i poprawił czapkę. Teodor stał, opierając się o ścianę, cierpliwie czekając, aż klawisz zaprowadzi go do odpowiedniej celi. W końcu mężczyzna zreflektował się, zacisnął usta w wąską linię i podszedł do szafki. Wyciągnął z niej pęk kluczy i pożegnał się z towarzyszami.

Przemierzając więzienne korytarze, Teodor odnosił wrażenie, jakby kręcili się w kółko. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Ciężkie, metalowe drzwi o licznych zabezpieczeniach prowadziły do cel, a puste ściany pomalowane ciemną farbą mogły przyprawić co bardziej bojaźliwego o klaustrofobię.  

W końcu klawisz zatrzymał się przed wejściem opatrzonym liczbą 231. Wyciągnął odpowiedni klucz i przekręcił go w zamku, powtarzając tę czynność trzy razy. Kiedy w końcu drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem, gestem zaprosił Teodora do środka, posyłając mu kwaśny uśmiech. Wszedł zaraz za nim, ustawiając się przy drzwiach.

– Godzina.

Cela była niewielka, podobnie jak wszystkie pomieszczenia w tym zakładzie karnym. Dwie prycze, wyłożone materacami, z cienkimi kołdrami i sflaczałymi poduszkami, stały pod zakratowanym oknem, które wpuszczało do środka niewiele światła. W jednym z kątów stworzono prowizoryczny węzeł sanitarny, a w drugim ustawiono stół z dwoma krzesłami.

Na jednym z łóżek leżał więzień, jednak zainteresowanie Notta wzbudził mężczyzna siedzący przy stole. Mógł mieć około czterdziestu lat, choć jego poorana twarz z licznymi zmarszczkami sugerowałaby o wiele więcej. Przez całą długość czoła ciągnęła się długa i głęboka szrama, wciąż czerwona, z zaschniętymi kropelkami krwi. Więzień, ubrany w szary kombinezon rozpięty przy szyi i odsłaniający nieco owłosionej klatki piersiowej, miał rozczochrane, brązowe włosy i czarne oczy. Czaił się w nich dziki błysk, który z miejsca zaniepokoił Teodora.

Nott rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie strażnikowi i podszedł do wolnego miejsca. Odsunął krzesło, a drewniane nogi zaskrzypiały na betonowej podłodze; rozdzierający dźwięk poniósł się echem po celi. Więzień śledził uważnie jego poczynania, uśmiechając się przy tym kącikiem ust i stukając palcami o blat. Był zdecydowanie bardziej rozluźniony niż Teodor, który nie czuł się pewnie w tej zupełnie nowej i nieznanej sytuacji, choć umysł podpowiadał mu, co powinien zrobić i jak się zachować.

Usiadł i wciągnął na kolana aktówkę. Chwilę później na stole wylądowała teczka przewiązana białą wstążeczką. Na okładce zapisano czarnym atramentem: Frank Cooper.

Teodor bezwiednie dotknął rodowego pierścienia. Windsor zalecał mu pozbycie się go na czas zadania. Nott był jednak uparty. Nie obawiał się niewygodnych pytań, a ciężar sygnetu na palcu w pewien sposób go uspokajał. Bawił się pierścieniem, obracając go to w prawo, to w lewo, uważnie przyglądając się Frankowi spod przymrużonych powiek. Nie podobało mu się szaleństwo widoczne w oczach mężczyzny, ale kiedy to on pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w teczkę na stole, Teodor poczuł, jak ogarnia go spokój. Wykonał jeszcze kilka obrotów sygnetem, założył nogę na nogę i z upiornym uśmiechem na ustach zwrócił się do Coopera:

– A więc… – rzucił okiem na akta – Frank. – Więzień uniósł brew do góry. – Pogawędzimy sobie?

Stojący z tyłu klawisz prychnął cicho. Nott opanował chęć odwrócenia się i zrugania strażnika.

– Jasne. Jak się masz, stary brachu? – zakpił Cooper.

Teodor uśmiechnął się lekko. Siedem lat nieustannego przebywania w towarzystwie Ślizgonów sprawiło, że przywykł już do uszczypliwych komentarzy i kpiących uwag, a z czasem nauczył się na nie odpowiadać.

Nott nachylił się nad stołem i świdrując wzrokiem więźnia, wysyczał na tyle cicho, by klawisz nie mógł go usłyszeć:

– Słuchaj, nie mam czasu. Opowiadaj raz dwa, jak to było, komu poderżnąłeś gardło i z jakich powodów. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziesz szczery, czy wciśniesz mi bajeczkę. Ani mnie, ani tobie nie podoba się ta rozmowa. Załatwmy to szybko i bezboleśnie. – Ton głosu Teodora dobitnie sugerował, że żaden sprzeciw nie wchodzi w rachubę.

Frank uśmiechnął się, pokazując połamane i żółte zęby. Przejechał dłonią po swoich splątanych włosach i splunął w bok. W końcu nachylił się w stronę Teodora i szepnął:

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Odsunęli się od siebie jak na zawołanie. Oddech Coopera cuchnął, jakby od wielu dni jego zęby nie miały kontaktu z pastą.

Nott zaplótł ręce na piersi, czekając na opowieść więźnia. Frank oblizał usta i zmrużył oczy.

– Zastrzeliłem żonę i przybraną córkę swojego brata. Widziałem przerażenie Alice i tej małej, Kathy. Nie wierzyły własnym oczom. – Zaśmiał się. – Przystawiłem Alice lufę do głowy i zmusiłem Kathy, by na to patrzyła. Krew obryzgała jej pucułowatą buźkę, darła się wniebogłosy, więc… – odchrząknął teatralnie – ją uciszyłem. Odciąłem kilka pukli ich włosów… Na pamiątkę, jako trofeum. Skonfiskowali mi je, a szkoda.

Teodor starał się zachować kamienną twarz, podczas gdy Cooper kontynuował swoje zeznania. Zaczął od samego początku, od momentu, w którym Alice pojawiła się w życiu jego brata z bachorem na rękach. Nott słuchał uważnie, od czasu do czasu marszcząc czoło lub unosząc brew w powątpiewaniu.

Kiedy Frank zaczął się zagłębiać w szczegóły samego morderstwa, Teodor przerwał mu ostro:

– Ostatnie pytanie: dlaczego?

Cooper roześmiał się tubalnie i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Nott obserwował go, czekając, aż więzień opanuje się na tyle, by kontynuować spotkanie.

– Nie wspomniałem jeszcze? – wydusił w końcu Cooper pomiędzy jednym urywanym oddechem a drugim. Teodor zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Były czarne.

Nott zmrużył oczy i wcisnął sprężystego loka za ucho. Na twarzy Franka malował się zadowolony uśmiech, a jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia, jakby popełniona zbrodnia wciąż napawała go ekscytacją. Teodor powoli odsunął krzesło, zabrał teczkę i schował ją w aktówce. Odwrócił się tyłem do więźnia i opuścił celę razem z klawiszem, który posyłał mu zadowolone uśmieszki.

– Gdzie jest toaleta? – spytał Nott, kiedy tylko ostatni zamek kliknął w drzwiach.

– Prosto i w prawo. Zaczekam tutaj.

Teodor skinął głową i oddalił się szybkim krokiem. Wparował do łazienki i już przy samym wejściu poślizgnął się na mokrej posadzce. W ostatniej chwili uwiesił się na drzwiach, z trudem odzyskując równowagę. Podszedł do umywalki i odkręcił kran; lodowata woda chlupnęła na jego koszulę. Nabrał nieco cieczy w dłonie i przemył twarz, starając się przy tym oddychać głęboko i równomiernie. Zacisnął palce na kancie tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Przed oczami widział Bellatrix, jej demoniczny uśmiech, szaleństwo w oczach i różdżkę w dłoni. Przypominała mu czarną kotkę: poruszała się cicho i z gracją, ale z czasem zamieniała się w groźnego lwa. Frank przywodził mu na myśl właśnie ciotkę Dracona. Opętaną szaleństwem, dumną ze swoich czynów.

Nott w końcu zrozumiał, jakie intencje miał Windsor i co było celem tego projektu: mieli uświadomić sobie, że mugole wcale nie różnią się tak bardzo od czarodziejów. Teraz Teodor miał na to niezbity dowód.

Cooper zamordował żonę i przybraną córkę swojego brata tylko dlatego, że różniły się od nich kolorem skóry. Gdyby mógł zrobić to po raz drugi, nie zawahałby się. Gdyby dostał szansę wymordowania wszystkich czarnoskórych, wybuchnąłby głośnym śmiechem i w podskokach poleciał podrzynać gardła.

Voldemort w komitywie ze Śmierciożercami mordował czarodziejów tylko dlatego, że w ich żyłach płynęła krew ludzi niemagicznych. Gdyby tylko mógł, zabiłby ich wszystkich. Gdyby tylko mógł, spaliłby cały świat, zdeptał jego zgliszcza i roześmiał się triumfalnie.

Teodor był pewien, że takich jak Frank Cooper jest zdecydowanie więcej. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie podżegał ludzi do buntu. Ucieszył się, że Czarny Pan był tylko jeden, choć zawsze istniało ryzyko, że pojawi się kolejny. I właśnie temu miał zapobiec projekt Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi. Nott nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób dopuszczenie morderców pokroju Coopera do wiedzy o istnieniu czarodziejów może im pomóc. Czy miało ich uświadomić, że mugole – jak czarodzieje – mają swoje czarne owce, że nawet pod tym względem są podobni do nich samych? Możliwe.

Wrócił do klawisza, kiedy dostatecznie opanował chaos myśli. Strażnik zaprowadził go do kolejnej celi, uderzająco podobnej do tej, w której resztę życia może spędzić Frank.

Niemałe było zdziwienie Teodora, kiedy zobaczył, że wewnątrz czeka na niego niepozornie wyglądający mężczyzna. Miał ciemną, niemalże czarną, gęstą brodę; reszta włosów została ukryta pod białym turbanem. Krzaczaste brwi przyciągały wzrok, a okulary w grubych oprawkach ukrywały małe, brązowe oczka. Pulchne dłonie o zgrubiałej, oliwkowej skórze spokojnie spoczywały na blacie; palec serdeczny prawej dłoni był przyozdobiony złotym pierścieniem z wygrawerowanym sierpem księżyca i małą gwiazdką.

Teodor zajął miejsce naprzeciw mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się do niego lekko. Miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy i wyglądał na niegroźnego.

Jego teczka z aktami była opatrzona imieniem i nazwiskiem: Hady al-Churi. Wydawała się być o wiele grubsza niż ta należąca do Franka Coopera. Nott odwiązał wstążeczkę, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy wewnątrz. Przejrzał stos papierów, a z każdym kolejnym słowem jego oczy stawały się coraz większe. Kiedy rzucił okiem na ostatnią kartkę, ułożył dokumenty w równy stosik i zamknął teczkę. Widział już wiele okropieństw i o równie wielu słyszał. Voldemort nie oszczędzał nikogo, by później móc chlubić się swoimi dokonaniami, podobnie jak wszyscy jego słudzy. Tortury nie były obce Czarnemu Panu, ale opisy morderstw, których dokonał siedzący przed Teodorem niepozorny mężczyzna, przyprawiły byłego Ślizgona o gęsią skórkę.

– Hady – zwrócił się Nott do więźnia. Wciąż nie potrafił przypisać do tej potulnej twarzy tych wszystkich zabójstw. – Jesteś muzułmaninem, prawda? – Al-Churi skinął głową. – Należałeś do arabskiej organizacji Hatib?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przywodził Teodorowi na myśl kochającego ojca z dwójką dzieci, który tym uśmiechem mógłby witać swoje pociechy wracające ze szkoły i z dumą prezentujące mu swoje dzienniczki ocen. W żaden sposób nie przypominał kogoś, kto mógłby z zimną krwią dokonać tylu morderstw.

– Nadal należę – odpowiedział radośnie.

Stojący z tyłu klawisz warknął coś cicho.

– Z prawnego punktu widzenia… – zaczął Nott.

– Prawo mnie nie obejmuje – przerwał mu Hady. – Tylko Allah może wydawać na mnie wyroki i wierzę, że jeśli zasłużę, to uwolni mnie z tego potwornego więzienia.

Rodzina Teodora nigdy nie była praktykująca. Obchodzenie ich świąt ograniczało się do zjedzenia jedynego wspólnego posiłku w ciągu całego roku. Wiara zawsze była dla Ślizgona czymś obcym, nie było dla niej miejsca w jego życiu. Nigdy nie interesował się też innymi religiami. Większość czarodziejów uznawało się za kogoś w rodzaju chrześcijan, choć zgodnie z zasadami magia i religia wykluczały się nawzajem.  Tym większe było więc jego zdziwienie, kiedy al-Churi z mocą i przekonaniem wyraził nadzieję na to, że nieobecny Allah udzieli mu pomocy.

– Z pewnością – potwierdził Nott sucho. – Interesuje mnie jednak coś innego niż twój bóg.

Hady pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, uśmiechając się przy tym. Popatrzył na Teodora ze współczuciem i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, jak gdyby chciał pogłaskać go po policzku. Nott zmarszczył brwi i odtrącił wyciągniętą rękę mężczyzny.

– Allah jest kluczem do wszystkiego – powiedział pewnie muzułmanin. – Jest obecny w każdym aspekcie mojego życia. Nie ma znaczenia, o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, on zawsze ma z tym jakiś związek.

Teodor uniósł ze zwątpieniem brew do góry, ale zrezygnował ze spierania się z mężczyzną. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i powrócił do sedna sprawy:

– W lochach siedziby organizacji Hatib torturowałeś dwadzieścia siedem osób, z czego piętnaście poniosło śmierć na skutek obrażeń, a pozostała część była tam przetrzymywana do czasu interwencji policji. Zamordowałeś z zimną krwią dziesięć osób, włamując się nocą do ich domów. Zgadza się? – Hady skinął głową. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. – Dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś?

Al-Churi westchnął cicho i poprawił pierścień na palcu.

– Moje imię – powiedział tylko.

Teodor zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

– Ma jakieś ukryte znaczenie?

– Oczywiście. _Wskazujący prawdę_. Chciałem ich naprowadzić i pokazać właściwą drogę. Allah zesłałby na nich oświecenie, ale oni nie chcieli mnie słuchać. Za nieposłuszeństwo trzeba słono zapłacić.

– Życiem?

– Przepustką do raju.

– Czym tamci ludzie zasłużyli sobie na śmierć z twojej ręki?

Hady przymknął oczy, a po chwili wyrecytował cicho:

– _Zapłatą dla tych, którzy zwalczają Boga i Jego Posłańca i starają się szerzyć zepsucie na ziemi, będzie tylko to, iż będą oni zabici lub ukrzyżowani albo też obetnie im się rękę i nogę naprzemianległe, albo też zostaną wypędzeni z kraju. Oni doznają hańby na tym świecie i kary bolesnej w życiu ostatecznym_ _ **[4]**_ _._

Teodor odchrząknął, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Przypomniał sobie kilka opisów wymyślnych tortur, które rzuciły mu się w oczy podczas przelatywania wzrokiem po aktach al-Churiego.

– Twoje metody wychodziły daleko poza to, co sugeruje przytoczony przez ciebie fragment – zauważył.

Szeroki uśmiech spełzł z twarzy muzułmanina. Zmroził Notta wzrokiem i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

– Zrobiłem to, co kazał mi mój Pan.

– Kazał ci wybebeszyć flaki z tych ludzi? Wyciąć narządy wewnętrzne? Wydłubać oczy i wyrwać język?

– Nakazał mi sprowadzić ich na ścieżkę światłości i ukarać opornych.

Teodor z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Nie potrafił zrozumieć brutalności mężczyzny i pobudek, którymi się kierował. Wstał, zabierając teczkę i opuścił celę, zostawiając muzułmanina ze skamieniałym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie jestem w stanie walczyć z wiarą, ale tym Cooperem mogę się zająć – poinformował klawisza. – Przygotuję odpowiedni plan działania i wrócę za kilka dni, w tym czasie mam jeszcze parę spotkań.

– Sprowadzi pan Coopera na ścieżkę światłości, panie Thornley? – zażartował mężczyzna.

Właśnie dotarli do drzwi wejściowych. Nott rzucił strażnikowi ponure spojrzenie i powiedział jedynie:

– Na drogę współżycia z innymi więźniami, żeby nie musiał przebywać w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze.

I wyszedł.

cdn.

 

Przypisy:

[1] Der Adler (niem.) - orzeł

[2] _Under the bridge -_ piosenka z repertuaru Red Hot Chilli Peppers z roku 1991

[3] Anthony Kiedis - Wokalista RHCP

[4] Fragment Koranu, świętej księgi muzułmanów (Koran 5:33)


	4. Chapter 4

Wracając do domu, przy samych drzwiach spotkał Terry’ego. Minął go bez słowa, przepychając się obok niego w drzwiach. Boot uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, w jednej dłoni trzymał plastikowe pudełko z kilkoma kawałkami ciasta. W żaden sposób nie skomentował zachowania Teodora. Wszedł za nim do środka i od razu udał się do kuchni. Nott opadł na kanapę, przytłoczony zdarzeniami z więzienia, wsłuchując się w uspokajający szum czajnika. Kilka chwil później na stoliku w salonie wylądowały dwa kubki z parującą herbatą i małe talerzyki z ciastem. Teodor zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Terry’ego z niedowierzeniem w oczach.

– Zachowujesz się jak Pansy – stwierdził w końcu. – Zawsze miała w zanadrzu herbatę, kiedy trzeba było pogadać. Sęk w tym, że ja wcale nie mam zamiaru ci się zwierzać.

– A masz z czego? – zapytał z uśmiechem Boot.

Teodor przeklął Krukona w myślach.

– Proponuję ci tylko filiżankę pysznego napoju i równie pyszny sernik, który niemalże rozpływa się w ustach… – zaczął Terry. – Od pierwszego kęsa poczujesz, jak przyjemność spływa na twoje ciało… A jeśli zapijesz to jeszcze earl greyem…

– Starczy – warknął Nott.  – Skuszę się.

Z tymi słowy sięgnął po kubek z herbatą i zamoczył usta w gorącym napoju. Wspaniały aromat omiótł jego nozdrza. Widział, jak Boot uśmiecha się lekko, zajadając przyniesione ciasto. W końcu Teodor także sięgnął po łyżeczkę i odkroił sobie niewielki kawałek. Musiał przyznać Terry’emu rację: sernik był wyśmienity.

– Wysłali cię do zakładu karnego? – zagaił Boot. Nott przytaknął. – Spotkałeś drugiego Czarnego Pana?

Teodor zakrztusił się herbatą. Uniósł brew i zszokowany spojrzał na Terry’ego. Skąd ten skubany rudzielec mógł wiedzieć, że mężczyźni, z którymi przyszło mu się dzisiaj spotkać, przywodzili mu na myśl nie tyle samego Voldemorta, ile jego popleczników?

Postanowił zlekceważyć celną uwagę współlokatora. Skupił całą swoją uwagą na herbacie trzymanej w dłoniach; gorący kubek parzył mu skórę, pozwalając pozbyć się z głowy obrazu szeroko uśmiechniętego Handy’ego nieodczuwającego wyrzutów sumienia ze względu na popełnione zbrodnie.

– Pamiętasz list, który przysłał nam minister? – zapytał Terry, przerywając ciszę.

– Jakże mógłby zapomnieć.

– _Liczymy, że ten projekt przyniesie korzyści nie tylko całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, ale także przyczyni się do zażegnania konfliktów między panami, które swój początek biorą jeszcze w chłopięcych latach_ – zacytował Boot.

Duma niemalże rozsadziła jego pierś, kiedy zobaczył szok odmalowany na twarzy Notta. Ślizgon wytrzeszczył oczy i lekko uchylił usta, jedna z jego cienkich brwi powędrowała do góry. Wyglądał naprawdę komicznie, a niemożność wyduszenia z siebie słowa, doprowadziła Terry’ego do napadu śmiechu. Kiedy w końcu obydwaj się uspokoili, Teodor zdołał wykrztusić:

–  Robisz sobie jaja? Błagam cię, powiedz, że masz przyklejoną ściągę na swoim kubku… Nie przyznawaj się, że nauczyłeś się tego listu na pamięć…

Boot parsknął i pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając.

– Nie nauczyłem się – sprostował. – Po prostu… przeczytałem go kilka razy…

Teodor z trudem opanował chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Odstawił kubek z herbatą i wygodnie rozparł się na kanapie. Przyglądał się siedzącemu naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie, raz na zawsze pozbywając się wątpliwości co do umiejętności Tiary Przydziału. Terry Boot był niezaprzeczalnie Krukonem z krwi i kości.

– Musiałeś maglować tę notatkę wzdłuż i wszerz, żeby to wszystko zapamiętać – stwierdził Nott.

Terry zagryzł wargę, a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Upił łyk herbaty i przyznał cicho:

– Musiałem nauczyć się wymawiać nasze nowe tożsamości.

Teodor nie mógł się powstrzymać. Roześmiał się głośno, przez przypadek trącając nogą niski stolik. Kubek z jego napojem przewrócił się, a jasnobrązowa ciecz zaplamiła obrus. Śmiech Notta ucichł natychmiast. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, Boot ruszył do kuchni i wrócił ze szmatką. Starł rozlaną herbatę i ściągnął zabrudzone okrycie.

– Może Malfoy potrafi też obsługiwać pralkę? – wyraził swoją nadzieję i z powrotem usiadł naprzeciw Teodora.

Nott wyciągnął z kieszeni pomiętą paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego i wsadził go do ust, kiedy nagle zorientował się, że bez różdżki nie jest nawet w stanie odpalić fajki. Westchnął ciężko i ze złością wepchnął papierosa na miejsce. Nie palił od przyjazdu do Peterborough, a głód nikotynowy powoli zaczynał mu doskwierać. Potrzebował się odstresować. Ściągnął sygnet i zaczął go obracać pomiędzy palcami. Przyglądał się wygrawerowanemu rumakowi z rozwianą grzywą i parą buchającą z nozdrzy[1]. Pogładził czarnego konia palcem i wykrzywił usta w grymasie, przypominając sobie rodzinny dom.

Starając się odsunąć od siebie ponure wspomnienia, powrócił do przerwanego wcześniej tematu.

– Jak to jest, Boot, że taki z ciebie zdolniacha, a nie potrafisz wymówić kilku nazwisk?

– Potrafię! – zaperzył się Terry. – Po prostu… Nie wiesz jaka to katorga! – pożalił się Boot i wyzywająco spojrzał na Teodora. – Pół dzieciństwa poświęciłem na poprawę swojej dykcji.

Nott uniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to wcale nie tłumaczy, dlaczego umiesz na pamięć cały list Windsora?

**–** Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że bardzo sprytnie unikasz zadania mi pytania, _po co_ właściwie przytoczyłem ten fragment?

Teodor wyszczerzył zęby i wcisnął sygnet na palec.

– O potężna i nieomylna Tiaro Przydziału, składam ci dzięki, żeś przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu.

Terry roześmiał się. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały i w progu stanął Harry.

Wyglądał lepiej niż wczorajszego wieczora. Jego twarz nabrała kolorów, a sińce pod oczami przybladły. Szmaragdowe oczy wydawały się nieco żywsze, jakby Potterowi w końcu udało się choć na chwilę zapomnieć o smutku. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc siedzących razem Notta i Boota. W końcu wzruszył jedynie ramionami i usiadł na kanapie obok Terry’ego.

– Ciężki dzień? – zagadnął Krukon.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami i przymknął oczy. Sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego. Boot rzucił Teodorowi zdziwione spojrzenie i nim się obejrzeli, dobiegło ich miarowe pomrukiwanie pogrążonego we śnie Pottera. Zakłopotany Terry podrapał się po brodzie i zagryzł wargę. Nie miał serca budzić Harry’ego i prosić go, by przeniósł się do swojej sypialni. Sięgnął więc po leżący nieopodal koc i przykrył nim Gryfona niemalże z matczyną czułością. Nott przyglądał się temu z wyraźną dezaprobatą i skrzętnie ukrywanym zdziwieniem.

– Tak… więc… ee… – zaczął Boot niepewnie. Odchrząknął. – Proponuję ci rozejm, Nott.

Teodor uniósł brew i machinalnie sięgnął palcami do sygnetu. Powinien się tego oduczyć, nie mógł przecież do końca życia uzależniać swojego opanowania od obecności rodowego pierścienia.

Postanowił zachować się tak, jak zwykł w takich sytuacjach: zakpić ze swojego rozmówcy, w ostateczności obrócić wszystko w żart.

– Boisz się, że za niedługo będziesz musiał podnieść białą flagę, _Boot?_

– Coś w tym rodzaju – odpowiedział Terry niepewnie i wykrzywił usta. – Więc?

– Zgoda – odpowiedział Teodor spokojnie, wciąż kręcąc sygnetem wokół palca.

– Świetnie – podsumował Krukon i rzucił okiem na śpiącego Harry’ego. – Z Malfoyem pewnie nie pójdzie mi tak łatwo.

Ślizgon parsknął śmiechem.

– Jemu też zamierzasz walnąć taką mowę? A może szykujesz coś specjalnego?

– Odczep się, Nott. Próbuję po prostu wypełnić swoje zadanie…

– Skrupulatnie – przerwał mu Teodor. – Kropka w kropkę. Perfekcyjnie. Idealnie. Doskonale…

Zanim zdążył wymyślić kolejny przymiotnik, Boot rzucił w niego poduszką.

– Och, Merlinie, tym razem przypominasz mi Daphne. To chyba niezbyt dobrze, skoro kojarzysz mi się z samymi kobietami, co?

Terry przewrócił oczami.

– Może mam w sobie coś z kobiety? – spróbował zażartować.

– Niewątpliwie. – Teodor wyszczerzył zęby i upchnął za ucho irytujący lok. Musi coś zrobić z tym buszem.

– Więc… jak to było z tym więzieniem?

Mina Notta zrzedła, kiedy usłyszał te słowa. Zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że Boot chciał dobrze. To miała być tylko koleżeńska pogawędka, sprawozdanie z pierwszego dnia w pracy. Był niemalże pewien, że jeśli odpowiedziałby na to pytanie, Terry uraczyłby go informacjami na temat swojej zmiany w szpitalu. I choć był względnie miły i _znośny,_ Teodor miał poważne wątpliwości, co do tego, czy chce się uzewnętrznić, a później skazać samego siebie na wysłuchiwanie krukońskiej tyrady.

– Daj spokój, Nott. Zostań… hm… lodołamaczem?

Teodor zmarszczył brwi.

– Słucham?

– Lodołamaczem – powtórzył Terry pewniej. – No wiesz… Taki statek, który ma wzmocnioną konstrukcję kadłuba, żeby mógł przełamywać lodową skorupę i…

– Połknąłeś całą hogwarcką bibliotekę? Cholera, nawet nie hogwarcką! Jestem pewien, że tam nie było żadnych wzmianek o tym lodopstaczu.

– Lodołamaczu – poprawił go Krukon. – Zresztą, zapomnij o tym. Po prostu… opowiedz.

Nott przyjrzał się Terry’emu uważnie. Miał przygładzone, rudawe włosy, trójkątną twarz i lekko odstające uszy. Nie był dobrze zbudowany, ale nie można go było określić jako cherlawego. Jego ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy, okolone długimi rzęsami, wpatrywały się w Teodora z oczekiwaniem.

– W zasadzie... Co mi szkodzi – przyznał w końcu niechętnie. Krukon nagrodził go promiennym uśmiechem.

Kiedy Ślizgon skończył swoją opowieść, Boot zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zabawnie zmarszczył nos.

– Moja babka chciała mnie posiekać, kiedy się okazało, że jestem czarodziejem – przyznał Terry. – Krzyczała jakieś bzdury o czarcim bękarcie, czarnej krwi w moich żyłach… Doskonale rozumiałaby się z tym Hadym al-Churim.

Boot nie dodał nic więcej. Teodor nie mógł opanować zdziwienia; Krukon wyglądał raczej na jednego z tych, których usta praktycznie nigdy się nie zamykają.

Terry nie mógł jednak najwidoczniej długo wysiedzieć cicho; chwilę później powiedział cicho:

– Cały czas zastanawiam się, dlaczego minister przydzielił nam taką pracę, a nie inną.

– Witam w klubie… czy coś takiego – powiedział Nott, marszcząc brwi.

– Może powinniśmy sobie uświadomić, jak wiele jest podobieństw pomiędzy nami a mugolami – kontynuował Boot. – Sam zobacz: ten cały Frank Cooper zamordował kogoś tylko dlatego, że różnił się od niego kolorem skóry. Nie mów mi, że nie widzisz w tym żadnej analogii do naszych zabójstw, których jedynym motywem jest inny status krwi.

Teodor wzruszył ramionami. Przyznawanie racji Krukonowi i tak mijało się z celem. Był tak pewien swego, że nawet gdyby Nott zaprzeczył, nic by nie wskórał.

– Dalej… Hady al-Churi torturował i zabijał tych ludzi, bo ośmielili się wierzyć w innego boga niż on. Nott! Na gacie Merlina! – krzyknął nagle Terry, jakby spłynęło na niego olśnienie. – Dumbledore i Czar… Voldemort!

– A co oni mają z tym wspólnego? Kolejna wspaniała analogia?

– Oczywiście! Załóżmy… Nie. Podnieśmy Dumbledore’a i Voldemorta do rangi bogów. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś wyznawcą… – Terry przerwał i zacisnął usta w konsternacji. Teodor _nie musiał_ sobie niczego wyobrażać. – Tak… Cóż. Że jesteś wyznawcą Czarnego Pana – dokończył. – Nie byłbyś gotów zabić kogoś tylko dlatego, że opowiadałby się po stronie… światłości?

Nott nie zamierzał odpowiadać na to pytanie, a Boot najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

– Zabijaliśmy się nawzajem. _Wyznawcy_ Dumbledore’a nie zastanawiali się, czy jakiś czystokrwisty ród faktycznie _wyznaje_ Voldemorta, czy naprawdę jest zły, czy naprawdę _nie wierzy_ w światłość. A przecież nie każdy arystokrata miał tak radykalne poglądy, jak te propagowane przez Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożercy i reszta świty nie myśleli nad tym, czy ktoś zasługuje na śmierć. Mordowaliśmy się, Nott! Różnica poglądów i naszych domniemanych bogów skłoniła nas do takich czynów… Jak al-Churiego… Rozumiesz?

– Tak co piąte słowo, ale w porządku, ogólny sens pojąłem – powiedział Teodor i z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Co ty jeszcze robisz w Biurze Aurorów, Boot?

Terry zmarszczył brwi i ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na Notta.

– Pracuję.

Teodor pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Podzielę się z tobą kolejnym spostrzeżeniem… skojarzeniem… Mniejsza z tym.

– Kolejna kobieta? – wyraził swoje przypuszczenia Boot.

Nott uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zmrużył oczy.

– Teraz jesteś niemalże kropka w kropkę niczym ta przyjaciółka Pottera, Granger.

– Przynajmniej tym razem status krwi się zgadza – mruknął Terry w odpowiedzi, ale posłał Teodorowi przyjazny uśmiech.

Nott odpowiedział mu tym samym.

 

***

– Daj spokój, Tom, nie zgrywaj takiego _twardziela_ – powiedziała Jo i usiadła na ławce.

– Nikogo nie zgrywam – wycedził przez zęby.

– Czyżby? – Joanne uniosła brew do góry i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Zastanówmy się… Ile razy zaproponowałam ci już pomoc przy twoim projekcie na materiałoznawstwo?

Malfoy warknął coś w odpowiedzi, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w kolejną książkę poleconą przez Jo.

– I ile razy otrzymałam odmowną odpowiedź?

– Wystarczająco dużo, byś w końcu zrozumiała, że ja _nie chcę_ twojej pomocy – warknął Draco i podniósł się z ławki. Popatrzył na kobietę ze złością, nie mogąc znieść rozbawienia widocznego na jej twarzy.

Nie rozumiał, co Joanne miała w sobie takiego, ale za każdym razem udawało jej się wciągnąć go w rozmowę. Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęły dwa tygodnie i choć z początku Jo wzbudzała w nim niepokój i wydawała się rozsiewać wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości, te odczucia szybko minęły. Następnego dnia ponownie znalazła go w bibliotece, polecając nowe pozycje przydatne na jego kierunku studiów i od czasu do czasu wtrącając wyrwane z kontekstu pytania, na które Draco nigdy nie potrafił odpowiedzieć zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami. Z czasem zaczęła mu przypominać jego własną matkę. Dużo się uśmiechała, była troskliwa, empatyczna i bezinteresowna, choć to ostatnie Malfoy chętnie by z niej wyplenił. Za każdy razem, gdy tylko usłyszała o kolejnym zadaniu z jakiegoś przedmiotu, proponowała Draconowi pomoc i skrzętnie unikała odpowiedzi na podstawowe pytanie: skąd tak wiele wiedziała o konserwacji drewna zabytkowego, skoro tymczasowo wykładała filologię klasyczną?

Malfoy nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że pomimo jej irytującego zachowania i niepokojącego kryzysu wieku średniego, okazała się całkiem miłą towarzyszką. Czuł się przy niej w miarę swobodnie, co dla niego samego było ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Nie przywykł do spędzania czasu w towarzystwie prawie dwa razy starszych kobiet, ale Jo była na tyle specyficzną osobą, że z zadowalającym ich oboje efektem zacierała różnicę wiekową.

– Zgódź się, Tom, a przestanę. .

– Nie.

– Więc dalej będę zawracać ci głowę. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

– Chyba truć dupę – wymamrotał pod nosem i z rezygnacją opadł na ławkę.

 

 

***

– …i wtedy nadepnął na linkę, a całe wiaderko jajek spadło mu na głowę! – zakończyła Bianca triumfalnie.

Terry wybuchnął śmiechem, szczerząc zęby. Dziewczyna obiecała, że opowie mu więcej zadziwiających historii i po raz kolejny skrupulatnie dążyła do wypełnienia swojego przyrzeczenia. Mieli już za sobą wczesne dzieciństwo, które minęło Biance pod patronatem obdartych kolan, domków na drzewach i patyków służących za miecze. Okraszała swoje wspomnienia wspaniałym i lekkim humorem, który idealnie wpisywał się w gusta Boota. Ludzie, przesiadujący w szpitalnianej kawiarni podczas przerwy, przyglądali im się w zdziwieniu, marszcząc brwi i mrucząc pod nosem obelgi. Terry był szczerze zmartwiony. Wiedział, że za dwa miesiące zniknie z tego miejsca, a reszta personelu szybko zapomni o jego istnieniu, nie chciał jednak, by czas, który mu pozostał, został zamieniony w piekło przez przeciwników radosnych uśmiechów, beztroski i tubalnego śmiechu. Kiedy powiedział o tym Biance, stażystka wytrzeszczyła oczy, a następnie otwarcie go wykpiła. Mimo urażonej dumy, Boot zgodził się z dziewczyną i nadal pozostali w kawiarni, zachowując się jak dotychczas.

Terry nie potrafił pojąć, jak to się stało, że ta dziewczyna o komicznej fryzurze wzbudzała w nim tyle sympatii. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby dobry nastrój nigdy jej nie opuszczał, a jej radość skutecznie przyćmiewała zmartwienie Boota, choć jedynie na krótko. Jego stosunki z Teodorem były na dobrej drodze do ocieplenia, mimo że wciąż ciężko byłoby ich nazwać zwykłymi kumplami. Terry naprawdę starał się akceptować jego docinki i specyficzne usposobienie, tłumacząc sobie, że to wszystko dla dobra misji. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na atmosferę, którą rozsiewali wokół siebie Malfoy z Harrym. Po incydencie z nosem starali się unikać siebie nawzajem i nieźle im to wychodziło. Całkowite schodzenie sobie z drogi okazało się jednak niemożliwe, a powarkiwanie, wiązanki przekleństw i gromy z oczu na pewno nie powodowały rozładowania napięcia pomiędzy domownikami. Terry obserwował to wszystko z boku, zmartwiony całą sytuacją. Czuł się bezsilny, a było to uczucie, którego nienawidził z całego serca.

– Kevin?

Głos Bianki wyrwał Boota z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Zrobiłaś swojemu ojczymowi piekło na ziemi – stwierdził.

Stażystka wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Byłam niegrzecznym dzieckiem – przyznała otwarcie. – Można by powiedzieć, że zamienianie ludziom życia w piekło to moja specjalność.

Terry pobladł. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zrozumieć słowa Bianki. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i podrapał się w skroń.

– Żartuję przecież! – krzyknęła Bianka, zwijając się ze śmiechu. – No… Może było w tym ziarnko prawdy… Ale takie naprawdę malutkie…

Boot wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i zmusił się do uśmiechu. Znał kiedyś osobę, która śmiało mogłaby wypowiedzieć słowa Bianki i nie miałby żadnej wątpliwości, że są prawdziwe.

 

***

– Ugh! Pożyczyć Thompsonowi samochód! – skomentował Cervantes, wyczuwając odór nieznajomego pochodzenia wydobywający się z wnętrza jego maszyny.

Hugo wsiadł do radiowozu i włożył kluczyki do stacyjki. Silnik zajęczał, ale zaskoczył. Kiedy samochód powoli wytaczał się z parkingu przed komisariatem, Harry położył ramię na podłokietniku i oparł głowę na otwartej dłoni. W radiu rozbrzmiała jedna z piosenek AC/DC, a palce wąsatego policjanta rozpoczęły swoje zwyczajowe stukanie. Wybijały rytm na kierownicy, doprowadzając Pottera do szewskiej pasji.

Cervantes zwolnił, kiedy dojechali na przedmieścia Peterborough; dziś ten rejon przypadł im w udziale. Okolica była spokojna, a ilość interwencji na tym terenie wynosiła niewiele ponad zero w przeciągu całego roku. Obowiązki były jednak obowiązkami, a biały radiowóz musiał powoli toczyć się po osiedlowych uliczkach, zapewniając mieszkańcom poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Kiedy ręka Pottera zdrętwiała, ściągnął ją z podłokietnika i wyprostował. Przyjemne mrowienie przepłynęło przez jego wyciągniętą kończynę. Hugo nucił pod nosem utwór, jedną dłonią wciąż mocno ściskając kierownicę, a drugą wystawiając przez otwarte okno. Chłodne listopadowe powietrze wdzierało się do środka, szczypiąc odkrytą skórę.

Cervantes zatrzymał się przy małym barze z zamiarem kupienia kawy. Kiedy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi, ręka Harry’ego wystrzeliła w stronę radia i przyciszyła rozdzierającą, rockową muzykę.

Potter powoli popadał w rutynę. Patrole z Cervantesem zawsze wyglądały tak samo i choć jego ciągłe podśpiewywanie przyprawiało Harry’ego o ból głowy, nigdy nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi. Z jednej strony był to niezwykle irytujący nawyk, z drugiej jednak pozwalał Potterowi skupić się na czymś innym niż przebrzydłej twarzy Malfoya. Poza tym Hugo okazał się dla niego towarzyszem idealnym – nie starał się wciągnąć go w rozmowę, a kiedy miał ochotę, sam trajkotał jak najęty, zupełnie ignorując milczenie swojego towarzysza. To było układ, który im obu pasował. Potter chciał mieć wreszcie nieco spokoju, a Cervantes potrzebował współpracownika, który wreszcie nie zasypywałby go setką pytań.

Hugo wrócił z dwoma plastykowymi kubkami. Wręczył jeden z nich Harry’emu, który podziękował mu skinieniem. Przez chwilę w spokoju delektowali się napojem, kiedy Cervantes zmarszczył brwi i oblizał usta. Wyciągnął rękę i podkręcił regulator radia.

– _Death greets me waaaarm. Now I will just saaaay goodbye!_[2]– zawył.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i upił łyk ciepłej kawy.

 

***

Teodor zacisnął zęby i mocniej ścisnął trzymane w dłoni karty. Zmarszczył czoło, uważnie przyglądając się dwóm waletom i jednej damie. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego Frank uśmiechał się obleśnie, mając jedną kartę. Postanawiając zaryzykować, Nott położył walety i damę na stosiku, obrazkiem do dołu, mówiąc przy tym:

– Trzy jopki.

Cooper oblizał usta i zmrużył oczy. Jego uważne spojrzenie świdrowało Teodora, który mocniej zacisnął dłoń na paczce papierosów bezpiecznie ukrytej w kieszeni jego spodni.

Po kilku sekundach Frank wysyczał:

– Sprawdzam.

Nott z całej siły starał się zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Więzień nie spuszczał go z oczu, nawet wtedy gdy wyciągnął swoją kościstą rękę i chwycił trzy karty pomiędzy palce. Uniósł je lekko do góry i na widok damy kier uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, prezentując szereg nadpsutych zębów. Wyrzucił ręce w górę, a następnie gestem wyraził swoje zniecierpliwienie. Teodor z ociąganiem sięgnął do kieszeni i mrucząc coś pod nosem, wyciągnął pomiętą paczkę. Chwilę później przesunął ją po blacie w stronę Coopera. Więzień wyszarpnął ją z jego dłoni i wsunął jednego papierosa pomiędzy usta.

– I tak nie masz zapalniczki – warknął pod nosem Nott.

Frank przerzucił fajkę z jednego kącika ust do drugiego.

– Ty też.

Przez dłuższy moment siedzieli w milczeniu. Teodor przyglądał się Cooperowi, który z niemalże nabożną czcią żuł swoją nagrodę. Po chwili rzucił Nottowi dzikie spojrzenie i powiedział beztrosko:

– Dzięki.

Teodor uniósł brew i przekrzywił głowę.

– Za ten… No. – Frank machnął ręką, obejmując tym gestem pomieszczenie.

– Dziękujesz mi za to, że na czas naszych spotkań wsadziłem cię do izolatki?

– Dokładnie. Przynajmniej przez chwilę te nadęte skurwysyny nie sapią mi nad głową.

Nott parsknął i zebrał karty. Ułożył je w równy stosik, zawiązał gumką recepturką i wcisnął do swojej aktówki. Podniósł się z miejsca, kiwnął głową w stronę Coopera i ruszył w kierunku metalowych drzwi.

– Chyba nie bardzo znasz się na swojej robocie.

Głos Franka zawierał w sobie więcej ciekawości i ukrytego pytania niż złośliwości. Były Ślizgon odwrócił się powoli i zmierzył więźnia chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– No co? Było tu już kilku takich jak ty. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby grali ze mną w karty…

Zanim Cooper dokończył swoją myśl, Teodor wywarczał cicho:

– To nowatorskie metody.

Wiedza, zdobyta dzięki Habilitas Liqumanetum, była dostateczna, by wiedział, co powinien robić. Nie uśmiechało mu się jednak prowadzenie z mordercą psychologicznych pogawędek, a póki klawisze bezpośrednio nie kontrolowali ich spotkań, postanowił umilić czas i sobie, i Frankowi.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zastukał, dając tym samym znak strażnikowi. Kiedy przekraczał próg, dotarł do niego cichy szept Coopera:

– Nie przypominam też sobie, żeby którykolwiek z nich traktował mnie jak człowieka.

 

***

_grudzień, 2012r._

_Peterborough, Anglia_

Terry poderwał się na swoim łóżku i przetarł dłońmi zaspane oczy. Potrząsnął głową w celu większego rozbudzenia, a dopiero później powoli rozchylił powieki, ziewając przy tym przeciągle. Rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Przy drugim posłaniu, od którego dzieliły go tylko dwie szafki nocne, klęczał Teodor. Schylał się, wsuwając rękę pod łóżko, jak gdyby czegoś szukając. Boot zmarszczył brwi i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Do jego uszu docierały ciche przekleństwa współlokatora.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się.

Nott drgnął gwałtownie i uderzył głową o drewnianą ramę posłania. Rzucane mimochodem wulgaryzmy przybrały na sile. Wypuścił z ust powietrze i powoli podniósł się, zaciskając dłoń na sygnecie podniesionym z podłogi. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i powiedział spokojnie:

– Dobry.

Wstał i wcisnął pierścień na palec. Po chwili Teodor opadł na łóżko z cichym westchnieniem ulgi. W tym czasie Terry zdążył się już całkowicie rozbudzić. Przewrócił się na bok z zamiarem sprawdzenia, która godzina, kiedy zauważył żółtą kopertę leżącą na półce. Podniósł ją i obejrzał dokładnie z każdej strony. Burgundowa ministerialna pieczęć nie pozostawiała wiele wątpliwości.

– Dziś pierwszy grudnia? – spytał, zwracając się do Notta.

– Ważne, że jest sobota.

Uzyskana odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Boota. Odrzucił kołdrę na bok, przeciągnął się i powoli wstał, w dłoniach wciąż trzymając przesyłkę.

Zszedł na parter w samej piżamie, nie zastając w kuchni żywej duszy. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut okiem na kalendarz, by upewnić się, że koperta zawiera w sobie kolejny list od samego Ministra Magii, zapewne z następnymi wytycznymi co do ich projektu.

Usiadł na kanapie, podciągając nogi pod siebie. Złamał pieczęć i wyciągnął ze środka gruby, perfumowany pergamin pokryty pajęczym pismem. Bojąc się tego, co za chwilę może przeczytać, rozwinął zwitek i zabrał się do czytania.

 

Minęły długie minuty, zanim Terry w końcu dotarł do końca listu. Był rozwlekły, zawiły i dość chaotyczny, w żaden sposób nie przypominał tego z pierwszej koperty. Przepełniony najrozmaitszymi pochwałami, rozwodzący się nad wspaniałomyślnością i profesjonalizmem chłopców, nie był lekturą odpowiednią na sam początek dnia. Widnsor ani słowem nie wspomniał o incydencie pomiędzy Malfoyem i Potterem; sprawa z ubocznymi skutkami Habilitas Liquamentum również została przemilczana. W zamian za to minister rozpisał się na temat podziwu dla czarodziejów i domniemanych efektów ich pracy. Dopiero pod sam koniec przeszedł do sedna sprawy: wskazówek na grudzień.

Boot westchnął ciężko, kiedy tylko przeczytał pierwszy wers ostatniego akapitu. Integracja – oto ich grudniowe zadanie. Co gorsza, Windsor wyraził gorącą nadzieję na to, iż to właśnie Terry zajmie się całą sprawą. Do Bożego Narodzenia miał sprawić, by cała ich czwórka zachowywała się względem siebie _dostatecznie_ przyjaźnie, by lody zostały przełamane, a niegdysiejsze konflikty puszczone w niepamięć.

Od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zadanie jest niemalże niewykonalne.

Z trudem szło mu polepszanie swoich relacji z Teodorem, choć obaj wydawali się nastawieni do tego dość entuzjastycznie. Zostali zmuszeni do dzielenia ze sobą sypialni, wzajemna wrogość nie mogła im w żaden sposób pomóc. Cały problem leżał jednak w Harrym i Draconie – wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Nie dość, że obaj najchętniej posiekaliby siebie nawzajem, to do tego byli zamknięci zarówno na Boota, jak i Notta. Nie dopuszczali do siebie nikogo, opuszczali wspólne – mimo że niezwykle rzadkie – posiłki i z nikim nie rozmawiali. Snuli się po mieszkaniu jak duchy, unikając wszystkich i wszystkiego.

Zmiana obecnego stanu rzeczy była _zdecydowanie_ niewykonalna.

 

***

Na dwa tygodnie przed Bożym Narodzeniem jedynym osiągnięciem Terry’ego była jeszcze większa wrogość pomiędzy Potterem i Malfoyem. Boot angażował wspólne posiłki, próbował wciągać ich w rozmowę, zmuszać do przebywania w swoim towarzystwie, czasem wspólnej rozrywki. Wszystkie jego próby spełzały na niczym, a z założenia _integracyjne wieczorki_ kończyły się kłótnią i wyzwiskami. Obaj – zarówno Harry, jak i Draco – byli niczym tykające bomby i choć na pierwszy rzut oka doskonale widać było, że te dziecinne przepychanki podsycane przez wzajemną nienawiść ich męczą, wydawało się, jakby z utęsknieniem czekali, aż będą mogli się otwarcie obrażać.

Któryś wieczór z kolei Terry postanowił przejść do bardziej zdecydowanych działań. Złapał Harry’ego, zanim ten zdążył uciec do góry i zaszyć się w sypialni. Przysiadł się do niego, stawiając na stole dzbanek z parującą herbatą i talerz z kanapkami. Uśmiechał się lekko, choć nieco wymuszenie. Cała sytuacja zaczynała go męczyć. Dwoił się i troił, ale jego chęci nie miały dostatecznej siły, by coś zmienić.

Potter złożył gazetę na pół, odłożył ją na bok i właśnie wstawał, zamierzając opuścić kuchnię, kiedy Boot powiedział łagodnie:

– Poczekaj.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod swoich okularów. Miał zmrużone oczy i zaciętą minę. Po chwili wahania opadł jednak na krzesło i zanim Terry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, szepnął:

– Proszę cię, odpuść sobie. Doceniam to, co robisz, ale… to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Zszokowany Terry wpatrywał się w aurora bez słowa. _Oczywiście, że to ma sens! –_ chciał krzyknąć. Był jednak boleśnie świadomy prawdy zawartej w krótkim stwierdzeniu Pottera.

– To jest moje zadanie, Harry – powiedział w końcu. – Mówiłem wam, że integracja to nasze nowe motto na grudzień, ale… zostałem wyznaczony. Nie mogę _odpuścić._ Gdybyś mi powiedział, dlaczego…

– Nie – przerwał mu Potter ostro.

Terry oczekiwał złośliwego komentarza. Jakiejś uszczypliwej uwagi, która ugodziłaby dokładnie w jego krukońskie, perfekcyjne serce i dobre zamiary. Nie doczekał się. Harry spuścił wzrok i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Miał stwardniałe rysy twarzy, jego spięte ciało nawet nie drgnęło, kiedy krzesło Boota zaskrzypiało. Terry przysunął się bliżej stołu, dostrzegając zwinięte w pięści dłonie Pottera.

– Harry…

Gryfon wstał bez ostrzeżenia i opuścił pomieszczenie szybciej, niż Terry zdążył choćby mrugnąć.

 

***

Mimo wyraźnej prośby Pottera, Boot nie zamierzał odpuścić. Pozostało mu niewiele czasu, musiał szybko wymyślić coś skutecznego. Nie spał przez całą noc, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad swoim zadaniem. W końcu, nad ranem, przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł. Był ryzykowny i mógł go wiele kosztować, ale okazał się jedynym, co Krukon miał.

Następnego dnia Terry zorganizował kolejny wspólny posiłek. Atmosfera nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, a krępującą ciszę przerywał jedynie stukot sztućców. Nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać, Boot wypalił:

– Zorganizujmy przyjęcie.

Trzy głowy jego towarzyszy podskoczyły na to stwierdzenie. Jedynie twarzy Teodora wyrażała zupełne zdziwienie; pomimo ciekawości ukrytej w oczach, miny Dracona i Harry’ego pozostawały niezmiennie bez wyrazu.

– Piżama-party? – zażartował Nott.

Boot obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem.

– Przyjęcie, Nott. Kameralne, bo kameralne, ale jednak. Musieliście poznać kogoś w pracy. – Terry przełknął ślinę. Widząc puste spojrzenia dwójki z jego współlokatorów, opuściła go cała pewność siebie. – Ja zaproszę stażystkę, Biancę. Musimy… spróbować. Integracja! – powiedział ze zbytnim entuzjazmem.

Odpowiedziało mi milczenie.

– Dajcie tej znajomości szansę… Raz. Jeśli się nie uda, obiecuję, że dam sobie spokój.

Słysząc jego słowa, ręka Harry’ego drgnęła. Jeden kącik jego ust delikatnie uniósł się do góry, kiedy powoli odkładał widelec na blat.

– Hugo będzie zachwycony – stwierdził.

Malfoy rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie z drugiego końca stołu. Zacisnął zęby. Pomiędzy kęsami Potter posyłał mu prowokujące półuśmieszki. Po krótkiej chwili Draco wycedził:

– Joanne zjawi się z miłą chęcią. – Jego głos był suchy i szorstki, a wzrok utkwiony w Harrym.

Teodor i Terry wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. W końcu Boot wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Na razie.

Nott odchrząknął i skrzywił się, wbijając widelec w swój kawałek mięsa.

– Ja chyba odpuszczę sobie próby zapraszania kogokolwiek.

– To byłoby ciekawe doświadczenie, nie sądzisz? Stołować się w towarzystwie mordercy.

Marna próba rozluźnienia atmosfery przez Terry’ego po raz kolejny spełzła na niczym. Teodor parsknął pod nosem, jednak Draco i Harry zachowali milczenie.

Czekała ich naprawdę ciężka praca.

 

***

Teodor wziął do ręki lakier do włosów i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Miał poważne wątpliwości co do tego, czy mugolski kosmetyk, polecony mu przez Terry’ego, zdoła opanować jego włosy. Nie mając jednak innej opcji, wzruszył ramionami i nacisnął dyszę rozpylacza.

Kilkanaście minut później opuścił łazienkę. Ubrany w oliwkową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, luźno zaplątany krawat i jeansy, czuł się gotowy na przyjęcie.

Nott nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dzisiejszy wieczór będzie zupełną porażką. Minęło kilka dni, od kiedy Boot wyskoczył z tym szalonym pomysłem, a relacje pomiędzy ich czwórką nie zmieniły się nawet o jotę. Harry i Draco wydawali się jeszcze bardziej rywalizować, Merlin wie w czym, rzucając sobie wyzywające spojrzenia i kpiące półuśmieszki. Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji było to, że w końcu odpuścili sobie wzajemne obrzucanie się błotem. Pytanie na jak długo.

Terry przeszedł samego siebie, przygotowując ich mieszkanie do spotkania. Nie prosząc nikogo o pomoc, wysprzątał cały parter, z góry zakładając, że goście nie zawędrują na piętro, więc nie ma potrzeby sprzątania również tam. Teodor nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, kiedy z samego rana zszedł na dół z zamiarem przygotowania sobie jakiegoś śniadania i zobaczył Boota śmigającego po salonie z mopem w dłoni. Szorował podłogę tak długo, aż nie pozostała na niej nawet jedna smuga. Później ją wypastował, w jakiś sposób nauczył się obsługiwać odkurzacz i myć okna. Nott przypatrywał mu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kiedy zapytał Terry’ego, skąd, u licha, wiedział, jak się za to zabrać, Krukon wskazał jedynie na jedną z książek i powrócił do pracy. Teodor nie potrafił pohamować śmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, za jaką lekturę tym razem zabrał się Boot. _Poradnik młodej gospodyni_ leżał otwarty na rozdziale o sprzątaniu domu.

Jakimś cudem Terry’emu udało się zmobilizować Pottera i Malfoya do pracy. Kiedy Nott pojawił się na parterze, obaj znosili do salonu przekąski i zastawę. Stół kuchenny został przeniesiony do salonu, ustawiony nieopodal wyjścia na taras i przykryty pięknym, fiołkowym obrusem. Z zapalonych świeczek zapachowych unosiła się przyjemna woń wrzosów.

– Przydam się na coś? – zagadnął Nott, wchodząc do kuchni i widząc zestresowanego Boota krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu

Terry zatrzymał się w miejscu, spojrzał przez ramię na Teodora i machnął w kierunku kieliszków na wino.

– Zanieś je do salonu – polecił. – Proszę.

– Się robi, szefie.

Nott ustawił lampki na stole, kiedy rozległ się pierwszy dzwonek do drzwi. Boot wypadł z kuchni, pospiesznie wycierając dłonie w szmatkę i wciskając ją za pasek od swoich spodni. Przygładził włosy, poprawił krawat i stanął przed drzwiami, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

– Dzień dobry – rozległ się w przedpokoju kobiecy głos.

Draco zesztywniał i odsunął się od ściany, o którą stał oparty. Ruszył ku wejściu, rozpoznając głos Jo. Stanął w progu w momencie, gdy Terry pomagał zdjąć jej płaszcz. Miała na sobie granatową sukienkę nieco za kolana, ze srebrnymi ozdobnikami tuż przy dekolcie. Uśmiechała się delikatnie. Wysunęła swoją dłoń w kierunku Boota, mówiąc przy tym miękko:

– Joanne Murray, ale mów mi po prostu Jo.

Terry uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń, a następnie podniósł ją do ust, by złożyć na jej wierzchu delikatny pocałunek. Draco uniósł brew do góry, zdziwiony nagłym przejawem manier swojego współlokatora. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, czekając.

– Kevin Rotherbeast. Miło mi cię poznać, Jo – przedstawił się Terry.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho i odwróciła od Boota, w końcu zauważając Malfoya.

– Tom. Dobrze cię widzieć. – Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.

– Ciebie także.

Terry przejął pałeczkę, prowadząc gościa do salonu. Pełnił honory, przedstawiając go Potterowi i Nottowi. Kiedy Joanne usiadła w końcu przy stole, Draco pojawił się koło niej z butelką czerwonego wina.

– Pinot Noir – powiedział i pytająco uniósł brew.

– Poproszę.

Właśnie napełniał kieliszek kobiety, kiedy rozległ się kolejny dźwięk dzwonka. Boot poszedł otworzyć, a chwilę później pojawił się z powrotem z Hugonem u boku. Twarz wąsatego policjanta rozpromieniła się na widok Harry’ego. Podszedł do niego, przygarnął do piersi i przez krótką chwilę trzymał w mocnym uścisku. Wszyscy obserwowali to przywitanie ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy Potter został w końcu uwolniony, Cervantes podszedł w pierwszej kolejności do Jo. Wstała, chcąc zapoznać się z nim należycie. Harry patrzył ze strachem, jak Hugo podchodzi do kobiety; obawiał się, że ją także obdarzy niedźwiedzim i niekoniecznie pożądanym uściskiem. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Policjant stanął tuż przed nią i teatralnie przyłożył dłonie do serca.

– _Qué está pasando en el cielo que los ángeles están aquí en la tierra **[3]**?!_

Joanne wyglądała na nieco zszokowaną, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– _Gracias!_ _Encantada de conocerle_ _ **[4]**_ – odpowiedziała.

Hugo rozpromienił się, widząc, że zrozumiała jego komplement. Jego wąsy zadrgały, kiedy roześmiał się głośno. Ucałował dłoń Joanne, a następnie podszedł do pozostałych mężczyzn, chcąc się zapoznać.

Kiedy Jo usiadła z powrotem, Draco rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Potrafisz mówić po hiszpańsku?

– Troszkę.

– Podziękowałaś mu… Ale co on, w zasadzie, powiedział?

Joanne posłała mu lekki uśmiech. Zanim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć na postawione pytanie, dzwonek zadzwonił ponownie. Malfoy wymamrotał coś pod nosem i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, czekając, aż Terry przyprowadzi Biancę.

Radość bijąca od dziewczyny rozluźniła atmosferę, choć nie zniwelowała napięcia całkowicie. Stażystka szczerzyła zęby do wszystkich, uściskała ich na powitanie, rzucając uszczypliwe, aczkolwiek zabawne komentarze. Boot puszył się jak paw, będąc dumnym z przyprowadzonej na kolację towarzyszki.

Kiedy w końcu zasiedli przy stole, a każdy kieliszek został wypełniony czerwonym winem, Terry przyniósł z kuchni przystawkę. Postawił ją na środku blatu, zagryzając z zakłopotania wargę.

– Bruschetta – poinformował gości i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce.

– Pięknie pachnie – skomentowała Joanne, wpatrując się w swoją porcję.

– I pewnie równie wspaniale smakuje – dodała Bianca, posyłając Bootowi pokrzepiający uśmiech.

Po bruschecie nadszedł czas na placek po węgiersku, a później sernik na zimno. Atmosfera wciąż była ciężka i gęsta, jednak wino powoli, ale skutecznie rozwiązywało języki zebranych. Teodor i Hugo wdali się w zażartą dyskusję na temat surowości brytyjskiego prawa, do której wkrótce dołączyli także Boot z Biancą. Draco i Joanne prowadzili cichą konwersację. Harry nie odzywał się ani słowem, choć z uwagą przysłuchiwał się całej reszcie. Powoli sączył trunek, wygodnie rozparty na swoim krześle, lecz mimo to spięty.

Około godziny dwudziestej drugiej Teodor przyznał otwarcie, że jest znudzony popijaniem wina. Wstał i udał się do kuchni, by po chwili wrócić ze schłodzoną butelką wódki. Puścił oczko w stronę Terry’ego - który kilka godzin wcześniej poinformował Notta o alkoholu spoczywającym w ich zamrażarce - a następnie sięgnął do kredensu i wyciągnął siedem kieliszków.

Na krótko przed północą stan upojenia wszystkich gości za wyjątkiem Joanne, która stanowczo oznajmiła, że pozostanie przy winie, był zdecydowanie zbyt wysoki, aby pozostały im jakiekolwiek hamulce. Rozmawiali luźno, bez krępacji, zupełnie zapominając o osobistych sporach i animozjach. Ze sztywnych i niewygodnych krzeseł przenieśli się na kanapę i fotele, stawiając zastawę na niskim stoliku do kawy.

Właśnie prowadzili interesującą rozmowę na temat ekologicznych działań społeczeństwa tudzież ich braku (fakt, że czwórka czarodziejów nie miała praktycznie zielonego pojęcia o ekologii, zupełnie nie przeszkadzał w dalszym prowadzeniu konwersacji), kiedy Bianca nagle westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała:

– Zagrajmy w prawdę czy wyzwanie.

Zapadła cisza. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę stażystki, która wyszczerzyła zęby i przekrzywiła głowę, chcąc swoją postawą przekonać ich do podjęcia pomysłu.

– O nie, ja odpadam – powiedziała Jo i uniosła obie dłonie w obronnym geście. – Przygotuję jakieś kanapki, a wy bawcie się dobrze.

Podniosła się z kanapy i już miała skierować się w stronę kuchni, kiedy jednak zatrzymała się i złapała Hugona za ramię, szarpiąc delikatnie w górę.

– Chodź, hiszpański lowelasie, pomożesz mi.

Cervantes rozpromienił się na te słowa. Nie protestując, podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i razem z Joanne opuścił salon.  

Gra trwała w najlepsze przez następne pół godziny. Terry prześlizgiwał się wzrokiem po swoich towarzyszach, uśmiechając się szeroko i gratulując sobie dobrego pomysłu. Serce ściskało mu się z radości, kiedy widział Harry’ego i Dracona obok siebie, zapominających o wrogości na rzecz wspólnej zabawy. Może i nie zachowywali się tak, jak Boot tego oczekiwał, ale poczynili postępy. A przynajmniej pod wpływem alkoholu.

Bianca zapiszczała, kiedy Malfoy rzucił się na nią z rozczapierzonymi palcami i zaczął łaskotać po brzuchu. Wiła się na kanapie, krzycząc i śmiejąc się naprzemiennie. Wszyscy przypatrywali się temu z uśmiechem.

Kiedy tortura w końcu dobiegła końca, stażystka wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i poprawiła fryzurę. Przesunęła butelkę w stronę Dracona.

– Kręcisz, Tom.

Malfoy przystawił dwa palce do szklanej szyjki i mocno popchnął. Flaszka okręciła się szybko dookoła, aż w końcu zatrzymała się w miejscu, wskazując na Harry’ego.

Draco oblizał usta i zmrużył oczy. Był pijany, owszem, ale nie na tyle, by nie wykorzystać takiej okazji.

– Prawda czy wyzwanie?

Potter odetchnął głęboko i rzucił Malfoyowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Prawda.

Na twarzy Ślizgona zakwitł radosny uśmiech. Poprawił się na swoim fotelu i zagryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim pytaniem.

W końcu Draco odezwał się powoli, dokładnie ważąc każde słowo i przeciągając sylaby:

– Powiedz, Potter, wciąż jesteś zakochany w tej rudej Weasley?

Przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero Terry, sarkając pod nosem z niedowierzania.

– Malfoy! To _dziecinne_ pytanie! Co cię…

Przerwał mu krzyk Bianki. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, przerażony, i powędrował za jej wzrokiem. Stażystka utkwiła spojrzenie w lampach przymocowanych do sufitu. Żarówki syczały, a rzucane przez nie światło drgało.

Boot odwrócił się od dziewczyny, przenosząc swoją uwagę na Pottera. Drżał, siedząc na swoim fotelu. Intensywnie wpatrywał się w Dracona, który wydawał się być jednocześnie zdziwiony i przestraszony zaistniałą sytuacją. Zwinięte w pięści dłonie Harry’ego spoczywały mocno przyciśnięte do jego boków.

Potter zadrżał gwałtownie, powietrze wokół niego zdawało się wirować. Bianka krzyknęła przeraźliwie, kiedy nagle huk pękających żarówek rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Terry rzucił się w kierunku stażystki, przykrywając ją swoim ciałem i ratując przed deszczem szkła. Dziewczyna szlochała, przyciśnięta do kanapy, szepcząc coś niezrozumiałego. Po chwili, upewniwszy się, że nic im już nie grozi, Boot podniósł się i zaklął cicho.

Otaczały ich całkowite ciemności. Księżyc był właśnie w drugiej fazie; rzucane przez niego światło nie pozwalało na wiele więcej, jak dostrzeżenie czubka własnego nosa.

Bianka złapała Terry’ego za nadgarstek. Pogładził jej dłoń w uspokajającym geście, wyplątując się z jej uścisku.

– Szlag! – dotarło do niego przekleństwo Teodora.

– Nott? Malfoy? Harry..? Wszystko w porządku?! – spytał Boot, po omacku próbując znaleźć fotel, na którym siedział Potter.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło delikatne światło. Terry odwrócił się w stronę jego źródła, otwierając usta ze zdziwienia. W progu stała Jo, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę i lustrując salon badawczym spojrzeniem. Hugo wychylał się zza jej pleców; miał szeroko otwarte oczy, którymi mrugał nieustannie, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Joanne zareagowała błyskawicznie. Oceniwszy sytuację, obróciła się w stronę Cervantesa i powiedziała cicho:

– _Drętwota_.

Bezwładne ciało policjanta z łoskotem opadło na posadzkę.

Chwilę później promień zaklęcia świsnął w kierunku Bianki. Stażystka zdążyła jedynie pisnąć, zanim runęła na kanapę pozbawiona świadomości.

– Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje?! – krzyknął Teodor.

Boot wciąż nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

– _Reparo_ – szepnęła Joanne, a odłamki szkła wzleciały z podłogi w kierunku sufitu. Niespełna minutę później kobieta nacisnęła włącznik i salon zalało jasne światło.

Terry zamrugał i z przerażeniem zauważył Harry’ego stojącego niebezpiecznie blisko Dracona. Dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry, a furia bijąca z oczu Pottera przeraziłaby niejednego śmiałka. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Harry wysyczał:

– Nigdy. Więcej. Nie waż się. O niej. Wspominać.

Z tymi słowy powietrze wokół niego ponownie zawirowało, a ciało Malfoya poleciało do tyłu. Draco uderzył o ścianę z impetem i niezdolny utrzymać się na nogach, osunął się na ziemię.

– HARRY!

Krzyk Boota zdawał się przywrócić Pottera do normalnego stanu. Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i cofnął się o kilka kroków, chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie. Nieustannie wpatrywał się w Dracona, który nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Przez krótką chwilę wzajemnie mierzyli się wzrokiem, choć tym razem to spojrzenie Harry’ego było bardziej spanikowane. Zwinął dłonie w pięści i wyszeptał cicho, ledwie dosłyszalnie:

– Przepraszam.

Pognał na piętro, nim reszta go powstrzymała.

 

***

– Uch… Chyba musimy posprzątać… – powiedział Boot, patrząc na nieruchome ciała Cervantesa i Bianki.

Jo skinęła głową, ale zanim zabrała się za nieprzytomnych gości, podeszła do Dracona. Siedział oparty o ścianę i przyglądał się wszystkiemu przymrużonymi oczami. Był nieco bledszy niż zwykle, ale poza tym nie wydawało się, by odniósł jakieś obrażenia.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała kobieta, przyklękając obok Malfoya.

Uniósł brew i prychnął.

– Pomijając to, że czuję się, jakby mi smok zmiażdżył łapą łeb? I och, zapomniałbym, poza tym, że moja znajoma okazała się czarownicą? Jest super, Jo.

Kobieta skrzywiła się, słysząc przepełniony sarkazmem ton. Powoli podniosła się z ziemi, poprawiła sukienkę i wyciągnęła zza dekoltu różdżkę.

– No dobrze. Do roboty. – Jej głos był szorstki i oficjalny.

Podeszła do Bianki, przymknęła oczy i wyszeptała cicho:

– _Obliviate_.

– Co? Co robisz?! – krzyknął nagle Boot, dopadając do kobiety i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek.

Joanne przewróciła oczami i obrzuciła Terry’ego karcącym spojrzeniem.

– Spokojnie. Jedynie modyfikuję jej pamięć, zapomni o tym małym… – odchrząknęła – … incydencie.

Krukon powoli opuścił dłoń, uwalniając nadgarstek kobiety. Z zaciśniętymi ustami patrzył, jak rysy twarzy stażystki rozluźniają się, a napięcie opuszcza ciało. Po chwili Joanne wyszeptała kolejną inkantację, cofając działanie Drętwoty. Schowała różdżkę na powrót w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy Bianka wzięła głęboki wdech i gwałtownie usiadła na kanapie. Zlustrowała pomieszczenie rozbieganym wzrokiem; w jej oczach czaiło się przerażenie.

– Co się stało? – wyszeptała, patrząc prosto na Terry’ego.

Usiadł obok niej i ujął jej dłonie. Potarł je delikatnie, uśmiechając się przy tym pokrzepiająco.

– Za dużo alkoholu? – zasugerował cicho.

Na twarz stażystki wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. Energicznie pokiwała głową i wyswobodziła się z uścisku Boota. Wstała, przygładziła ubranie i rzuciła okiem na zegar.

– Druga w nocy?! Och, szlag – zaklęła. – Przepraszam, muszę się już zbierać. Ciekawe, czy o tej porze złapię jeszcze jakąś taksówkę… – Posłała Terry’emu znaczące spojrzenie.

Krukon miał ochotę zakląć szpetnie. Był przekonany, że Bianca widziała stojące przed domem audi, a teraz dyskretnie prosiła go o podwózkę. Cały problem polegał na tym, że nikt z nich nie potrafił prowadzić samochodu.

Z opresji po raz kolejny uratowała go Jo.

– Też będę już szła, podrzucę cię.

Uśmiech stażystki przygasł, ale podziękowała skinieniem głowy.

Zanim Bianca zdążyła chociażby przelotem zajrzeć do kuchni, gdzie tymczasowo ukryli nieprzytomnego Hugona, Terry objął ją ramieniem i zaprowadził do przedpokoju. Po piętach deptała im Joanne. Miała zaciętą minę i w żaden sposób nie przypominała tej kobiety, którą Boot powitał tego wieczora. Postanowił jednak nie przejmować się tym zbytnio. Przytulił stażystkę na pożegnanie i pomógł Jo założyć płaszcz. Kiedy wymieniali pożegnalny uścisk dłoni, wsunęła mu do rękawa różdżkę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało jej się to zrobić tak szybko i dyskretnie, by Bianca niczego nie zauważyła, ale skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i opuściła dom razem ze stażystką.

 

***

 

– Cieszę się, że wpadłeś, Hugo! – powiedział Terry z wymuszonym uśmiechem, żegnając wąsatego policjanta.

Cervantes pokiwał głową, wydymając wargi.

– Gdzie jest Dan? Ten młody hultaj nawet się ze mną nie pożegna? A to łajza…

– On… On… – wyjąkał Boot. – Źle się poczuł. Rozumiesz… Za dużo wódki – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Hugo zaśmiał się tubalnie i poklepał Terry’ego po ramieniu.

– Dobre z was chłopaki. _Buenas noches!_[5]

Krukon uśmiechnął się lekko. Kiedy jednak za Cervantesem zamknęły się drzwi, Boot mógł w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą.

 

***

 

Jo siedziała na kanapie, trzymając w dłoni lampkę wina i przechylając ją na boki. Czerwony trunek oblewał ścianki, a ona przyglądała mu się jak urzeczona. Nott zwyczajowy sygnet zamienił na różdżkę Joanne. Bawił się nią, lekko podrzucając, przejeżdżając dłońmi po szorstkiej fakturze drewna. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, jakby ponowne trzymanie magicznego artefaktu nieco go uspokajało.

Malfoy, który miał się najgorzej z nich wszystkich z wiadomego powodu, nie ruszył się spod ściany. Mimo wyraźnych nalegań Joanne, uparł się, by pozostać na swoim miejscu. Poprosił ich jedynie o zimny okład i szklankę wody. Kiedy rozmawiali, przytrzymywał zamoczony w wodzie ręcznik na czole, od czasu do czasu krzywiąc się, kiedy zbłąkana kropla lodowatej wody spłynęła mu po twarzy.

– Chwila – odezwał się nagle Teodor. – Chyba się zgubiłem. Poproszę jeszcze raz, od początku. Taśma w tył, zaczynamy seans.

Jo przewróciła oczami, ale posłała mężczyźnie leciutki uśmiech. Odstawiła wino na stolik i wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Jestem czarownicą, skończyłam Hogwart…

– Dom – przerwał jej Nott. – W jakim byłaś domu?

Rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Slytherinie, oczywiście.

Zanim zdążyła jednak powiedzieć coś więcej, rozległ się cichy śmiech Malfoya. Trząsł się, siedząc pod ścianą, a jego drżąca ręka przesuwała okład niemalże po całej twarzy.

– Co cię tak bawi, _Draco?_

Śmiech ustał, jakby ucięty nożem. Mokry ręcznik z powrotem znalazł się na czole, a Malfoy obrzucił Joanne chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Nie musieli jej mówić. Kiedy wróciła do ich domu, już bez Bianki, otwarcie oznajmiła, że nie będzie się dłużej ukrywać. Powiedziała, że wie o nich wszystko, i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w zdziwione miny całej trójki, zanim w końcu zaproponowała wyjaśnienia.

– W _Slytherinie?_ – spytał Draco. – Ty? Z tym twoim uśmiechem, chęcią niesienia pomocy, empatią…

– Tak, w Slytherinie – przerwała mu.

– Przecież Hufflepuff przyjąłby cię z otwartymi ramionami!

Jo zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową.

– Wy i to wasze stereotypowe myślenie. Czy Tiara Przydziału nie posiada aby statusu nieomylnej?

– Nie. Nie wiem. – Westchnął. – Nieważne.

Joanne uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

– Pytajcie.

– Skończyłaś Hogwart… – zaczął Teodor.

– Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat temu. Tak, dokładnie.

– Więc dlaczego…

– Odeszłam z czarodziejskiego świata?

Nott wydął wargi i mruknął:

– To irytujące.

Kąciki ust Jo zadrgały.

– Ponieważ chciałam poświęcić się swojej pasji. Nie uciekłam od razu po ukończeniu szkoły. Dopiero jakoś rok przed waszym pojawieniem się w Hogwarcie przeniosłam się do mugolskiego Londynu. Zakochałam się, wzięłam ślub… Nie przeszkodziło mi to jednak w śledzeniu tego, co się dzieje. Harry był w centrum wydarzeń, razem z Voldemortem i całym widmem wojny. Spisywałam to wszystko i wydawałam w postaci książek.

– Jak ci się to udało? Przecież prawo zabrania czarodziejom ujawniania się. Nieważne, pod jaką postacią – powiedział Terry, marszcząc brwi.

– Zgadza się. Dlatego cofnęłam wszystko o prawie dziesięć lat. Udało mi się przeszmuglować siedmiotomową historię tuż pod nosem ministerstwa, a wystarczyło jedynie opatrzyć ją nalepką _powieść dla młodzieży_ , by żaden z urzędników nie miał nawet ochoty się nią zainteresować.

– To… Łał. Niezwykłe. Wszystko tam opisałaś?

– Skupiłam się głównie na Harrym i jego przyjaciołach.

Teodor parsknął i podrzucił różdżkę do góry, jednak to Draco był tym, który się odezwał.

– Cudowny Potter jak zawsze w centrum uwagi.

Joanne popatrzyła na niego z litością.

– Draco, mógłbyś w końcu dać sobie spokój z tą nienawiścią.

– Żartujesz? Niespełna pół godziny wcześniej Potter użył na mnie magii bezróżdżkowej! Drań.

– I chociażby dlatego powinieneś przystopować – skarciła go. – Harry jest potężnym czarodziejem, a w takich ludziach chyba nikt nie chce mieć wroga, prawda?

– Przywykłem – wycedził Malfoy.

– To nie ma sensu – wtrącił się nagle Nott. Wstał z kanapy i odłożył własność Joanne na stolik. – Miło było, jestem pod wrażeniem twojej pracy, Jo, i tak dalej, ale… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Stęskniłem się już za objęciami mojego łóżka.

Kobieta obdarzyła go delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Racja. Powinnam wracać już do domu.

Zgarnęła swoją różdżkę, ponownie się uśmiechnęła i aportowała się ze środka salonu.

Terry ze świstem wypuścił powietrze i haustem wypił wino pozostałe w kieliszku Jo.

– To był ciężki wieczór – skomentował.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

 

***

Do świąt Bożego Narodzenia pozostało niewiele ponad tydzień, a od feralnie zakończonego wieczornego spotkania minęło kilka dni. Terry siedział właśnie na kanapie i spod rzęs obserwował krzątającego się po kuchni Harry’ego. Ze smutkiem patrzył, jak mężczyzna powoli zaparza sobie herbatę, stojąc tak daleko od sączącego kawę Dracona, na ile było go stać.

Boot z żalem wspominał swój iście wspaniały i z założenia mający odnieść sukces plan. _Wszystko szło przecież tak dobrze!_ – pomyślał. Zamiast jednak wypełnić grudniowe zadanie, jego jedynym osiągnięciem okazało się całkowite zahamowanie wrogości pomiędzy Potterem i Malfoyem. Schodzili sobie z drogi jeszcze skuteczniej niż dotychczas, dodatkowo całkowicie zaprzestając kłótni i niepotrzebnego dolewania oliwy do ognia. Harry był cały czas przygaszony, a gdy wydawało mu się, że nikt nie patrzy, ukradkiem obserwował Dracona. Nie obrzucał go nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, a na jego twarzy nie malowała się złość. Sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zamyślonego i skupionego, jakby powoli, acz stanowczo zbierał na coś siły lub odwagę.

Teodor wszedł do salonu ze skwaszoną miną. Obrzucił spojrzeniem kuchnię, delikatnie unosząc brew na widok Pottera i Malfoya w jednym pomieszczeniu, a chwilę później opadł na kanapę tuż obok Terry’ego. Oparł się o zagłówek, przymknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.

– Róbmy coś, błagam. Zwariuję w tym domu.

Boot miał ogromną ochotę skwapliwie się z nim zgodzić. Zwykle każdy z nich zajmował się sobą, robił, co chciał, i nie zwracał uwagi na resztę domowników. O ile w umiarkowanych ilościach mogłoby to być korzystne i całkiem przyjemne, o tyle w zbyt dużej dawce stawało się uciążliwe i zdecydowanie irytujące.

Terry odłożył trzymaną na kolanach książkę i wstał.

– Więc chodźmy.

Nott powoli otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na Boota, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Dokąd?

– Na przedświąteczne zakupy.

– Słucham?

Terry miał ogromną ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Teodor miał tak niewinną minę, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak nieświadomy, że przywoływał Bootowi na myśl jego samego, kiedy dopiero rozpoczynał swoją długą i niekończącą się wędrówkę przez tajniki magii.

– Zakupy, Nott. Wchodzisz do sklepu, bierzesz produkty, kupujesz i wracasz do domu, by przygotować z nich posiłek. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób obchodziłeś święta do tej pory, ale ja mam zamiar przygotować w tym domu świąteczny obiad z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

– I myślisz, że pozostawienie tej dwójki sam na sam jest bezpieczne?

Terry spojrzał przez ramię w stronę kuchni. Draco właśnie skończył popijanie porannej kawy i wkładał brudny kubek do zlewu. Harry niecierpliwie wpatrywał się w czajnik i sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która jak najszybciej chciałaby się ulotnić.

Boot wzruszył ramionami.

– A może być jeszcze gorzej?

– Absolutnie może.

Terry przewrócił oczami. Odwrócił się na pięcie, machnął ponaglająco na Notta i zniknął w przedpokoju. Teodor posłusznie podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył za swoim współlokatorem.

cdn.

 

Przypisy:

[1] Dla ciekawskich: _Nott's name could have many different meanings: nothing (as in 'naught'), and binding (as in 'knot'). In Norse myth, Nott is the "personification of night, and the daughter of Narvi. Nott's chariot is pulled by the horse Hrimfaxi ('frost-maned') which covers the earth with dew early in the morning."_

[2] Metallica – Fade to Black

[3] Qué está pasando en el cielo que los ángeles están aquí en la tierra (hiszp.) – Co się dzieje w niebie, że anioły są tu, na ziemi?

[4] Gracias. Encantada de conocerle. (hiszp.) – Dziękuję. Miło mi pana poznać.

[5] Buenas noches! (hiszp.) - Dobranoc


	5. Chapter 5

Boże Narodzenie zastało ich szybciej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się tego spodziewać. Jak zwykle śnieg nie zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością, a nagie drzewa i pokryta rosą trawa przywodziły na myśl bardziej jesień niż środek zimy.

Terry wstał skoro świt, zamierzając od samego rana solidnie pracować nad świątecznym obiadem. Wczuł się w swoją rolę, a odgrywanie gospodyni domowej wcale nie było takie złe, jak mu się z początku wydawało. Wiedział, że gdyby nie on, cały dom zdążyłby już obrosnąć kurzem, a posiłki, które by spożywali, miałyby w sobie tak samo wiele wartości odżywczych jak pierwszy lepszy fast food.

Terry starał się ignorować nieprzyjemny ucisk żołądka, kiedy kolejny dzień z rzędu obserwował Harry’ego i Dracona. Czuł się bezsilny i jednocześnie zły na samego siebie. Na Merlina, był _Krukonem!_ Powinien mieć w zanadrzu masę pomysłów i planów na to, by w jak najkrótszym czasie wypełnić powierzone mu zadanie. Tymczasem do końca grudnia pozostał tydzień i Boot powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję na to, że cokolwiek ulegnie jeszcze zmianie.

Jedyne pocieszenie stanowił Teodor. Ich stosunki rozwijały się w naprawdę zadowalający sposób, wszystko miało się ku lepszemu. Może i nie zostali przyjaciółmi od serca, ale żaden z nich nie oczekiwał takiego rozwoju sytuacji. Bożonarodzeniowy poranek był jedynie kolejnym dowodem.

Terry właśnie przymierzał się do wypieku bożonarodzeniowych ciasteczek, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się Teodor. Przecierał oczy pięściami i co rusz chwalił się swoim uzębieniem, potężnie ziewając. Jeden rzut oka na jego postać wystarczył Bootowi, aby stwierdzić, że Nott ledwie wygrzebał się z łóżka i potrzebuje porządnej dawki kofeiny, by zacząć normalnie funkcjonować. Niemałe było więc jego zdziwienie, kiedy Teodor zatrzymał się obok stołu, gdzie Boot umieścił stolnicę, i przymrużonymi oczyma przyjrzał się nierozwałkowanemu ciastu. Ziewnął, zamrugał i powiedział zaspanym głosem:

– Dzień dobry, przydam się na coś?

Zszokowany Terry skinął jedynie głową i sięgnął po zawieszony na krześle fartuch. Wyciągnął go w stronę Notta i cierpliwie czekał, aż ten go od niego odbierze. Teodor nie kwapił się jednak do włożenia nowej części garderoby. Obrzucił ją jedynie krytycznym spojrzeniem, a chwilę później przeniósł oburzone spojrzenie na Boota.

– Chyba ci się coś na mózg rzuciło.

Kąśliwa uwaga nie zrobiła na Terrym żadnego wrażenia.

– Jestem _śmiertelnie_ poważny. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej poważny niż teraz.

Teodor popatrzył na niego z mordem w oczach i niemalże wyszarpnął fartuch z dłoni Boota. Skupiony na zawiązywaniu supełka, nie zauważył triumfalnego, przyjaznego uśmiechu, który rozświetlił twarzy Terry’ego.

 

***

O jedenastej Terry w końcu mógł opuścić kuchnię. Wszystkie potrawy były już przygotowane, a nakryciem stołu w salonie zajmował się Harry. Pozostała trójka przygotowywała się do uroczystego obiadu.

Zegar wybił dwunastą w południe, kiedy cztery krzesła zaszurały, a czarodzieje zajęli swoje miejsca. Po raz kolejny w pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach wrzosów, a zapalone niewielkie świeczki wprowadzały nastrój. W tle cicho grało radio.

– Smacznego – powiedział Terry.

Współlokatorzy odpowiedzieli mu tym samym.

W ciszy spożywali indyka, powoli sącząc wytrawne białe wino ze swoich kieliszków. Zimowe słońce nieśmiało zaglądało do pokoju, rzucając kilka promieni na ustawiony koło tarasu stół. Przez uchylone okna wpadało chłodne powietrze, jako jedyne dające jasny dowód aktualnej pory roku.

Po indyku nadszedł czas na tradycyjny pudding zrobiony z trzynastu składników. Sztućce szczękały, wino oblewało ścianki szkła, ale nie padło ani jedno słowo aż do momentu skończenia posiłku.

Kiedy dania zniknęły z talerzy, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć ani jak się zachować. Terry usilnie starał się wymyślić neutralny temat konwersacji, jednak jego głowa świeciła irytującą pustką. Wpatrywał się w swój do połowy opróżniony kieliszek, bezwiednie zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść milczenia, wstał i poinformował resztę, że pozmywa naczynia.

Stojąc przy zlewie z zakasanymi rękawami, pomyślał, że zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie te święta. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Gdyby jednak wykazali choć ociupinkę chęci, mogliby uporać się z tym problemem. Dopóki jednak Harry i Draco nie dojdą do porozumienia, nic nie ulegnie zmianie. Nie żeby za miesiąc miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Terry lubił Pottera, świetnie się im razem pracowało, ale od dłuższego czasu Harry stał się bardziej nieznośny niż sama babcia Boota. Był cichy, zamknięty w sobie i niezwykle impulsywny, a jego dekoncentracja źle wpływała na wyniki pracy. Cała czwórka zdawała sobie sprawę z wagi sytuacji, a jednak nikt nie kwapił się do tego, by jakoś temu zaradzić.

Terry prychnął pod nosem i wściekle wytarł dłonie w ścierkę. Starał się! Przez cały grudzień nieustannie dążył do tego, by ich wzajemne relacje osiągnęły chociaż najniższy poziom normalności. Był Krukonem, porażki i bezsilność kłóciły się z jego naturą. Był Terrym Cholernym Bootem i został wybrany do tego projektu nie bez powodu.

Zbierając w sobie nowe siły do działania, Terry wrócił do salonu i zamarł w progu. Drzwi tarasowe były otwarte, a o drewnianą balustradę opierali się Harry i Draco. Boot wytrzeszczył oczy i ze zdziwienia otworzył usta.

– Ale… Ale… – wyjąkał.

Siedzący na kanapie Teodor parsknął śmiechem. Podrzucił swój sygnet wysoko w górę, wyciągnął dłoń i złapał pierścień w locie. Spojrzał na Terry’ego, uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Zanim jednak Boot usiadł obok Notta, podszedł do oszklonych drzwi i zamknął je.

– Niech mają trochę prywatności – wyjaśnił Teodorowi, jak gdyby mężczyzna sam nie domyślił się o kierujących Terrym.

– Jasne. Z pewnością mają sobie _dużo_ do powiedzenia.

 

***

Draco wykrzywił usta, słysząc, jak otwierają się drzwi na taras. Upił łyk wina i mocniej oparł się o poręcz. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto przyszedł. Doskonale widział wszystkie ukradkowe spojrzenia Pottera, strach i pytanie w oczach, które zagościły tam niemal na stałe od wypadku na wieczornym spotkaniu. Malfoy ignorował jego zachowanie, traktując go jak przedtem. Skoro jednak Potter nie palił się do kłótni, Draconowi było to na rękę.

Buty Harry’ego zastukały o drewnianą podłogę. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, Draco powiedział:

– Przekroczyłeś umowną linię terytorialną.

Potter nie odpowiedział. Stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od Malfoya, położył łokcie na balustradzie i wziął głęboki wdech. Obracał nóżkę kieliszka pomiędzy palcami, zapatrzony w nieruchomą i spokojną taflę rzeki.

Minęło kilka minut, nim w końcu się odezwał. Jego głos był cichy i nadzwyczajnie spokojny; wywarł na Draconie o wiele większe wrażenie niż krzyki i jawna agresja.

– Dlaczego ty, Malfoy? Dlaczego ze wszystkich czystokrwistych czarodziejów w tej cholernej Wielkiej Brytanii to musiałeś być akurat _ty?_

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

– A co, do obecności Notta to już nie masz obiekcji?

Palce Harry’ego bezwiednie mocniej zacisnęły się wokół kieliszka. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

_Nott nie pieprzył mojej dziewczyny_ – chciał odpowiedzieć. W zamian za to rzucił jedynie:

– Jesteś taki głupi czy tylko udajesz?

Kącik ust Malfoya uniósł się lekko do góry. Upił niewielki łyk wina, a następnie kontemplował spływające po szkle kropelki trunku. Nie zamierzał odpowiadać na tę zaczepkę.

– Dlaczego zapytałeś mnie o Ginny? – przerwał ciszę Harry. Jego głos był ledwie dosłyszalnym szmerem.

– To było normalne pytanie.

– Na poziomie pierwszoroczniaka.

– Zbyteczna uwaga – zauważył Draco.

Harry westchnął, ale nie odezwał się. Malfoy spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Był blady i miał przykurczone ramiona. Opierał się czołem o złączone ręce, trzymając w dłoniach kieliszek. Słabe słoneczne promienie rzucały złote refleksy na jego przerzedzone włosy i zmizerniałe ciało.

– Wyduś to z siebie, Potter – powiedział Draco. Odwrócił się w bok tak, by móc patrzeć na profil Gryfona. – No dalej. Powiedz to.

Harry wydawał się jeszcze bardziej skurczyć w sobie. Czuł spojrzenie Malfoya, które ślizgało się po jego twarzy, dokładnie go lustrując. Nie śmiał zmienić pozycji. Kilka razy poruszył ustami, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, zanim w końcu udało mu się wyszeptać:

– Spałeś z nią.

– Nie ja pierwszy i nie ostatni – odparł Draco nonszalancko.

Na policzki Harry’ego wypełzły szkarłatne rumieńce. Jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się szybko w rytm nierównych i płytkich oddechów.

Było po wszystkim. W końcu to z siebie wyrzucił. Nareszcie, po trzech latach, zdobył się na odwagę. Wypowiedziana na głos prawda wcale nie brzmiała straszniej niż w jego głowie. Gdyby nie nadmiar emocji, mógłby nawet stwierdzić, że to wszystko jest parodią, groteską w najczystszej postaci.

Kiedy dowiedział się o zdradzie Ginny, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie był zły. Był rozczarowany, nerwy przyszły dopiero później. Od pokonania Voldemorta naiwnie wierzył, że w końcu uda mu się poukładać sobie życie. Był młody i choć dzieciństwo minęło mu pod patronatem walki i bólu, nadszedł czas, by nadrobić stracone lata. Wszystko było pięknie i czuł, że powojenne formalności nie są mu straszne. Żył z dnia na dzień, ciesząc się towarzystwem Ginny, jej uśmiechem, jaśminowymi perfumami i porannym marudzeniem. I właśnie w ten sam sposób się rozstali: z dnia na dzień. Był słaby, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Potrafił znieść krzywdy, które wyrządzali mu wrogowie, ale rana, którą zadała mu Ginny, była zupełnie innego wymiaru.

– Nic między nami nie było – odezwał się Draco niechętnie.

Potter poderwał głowę do góry i obrzucił Malfoya niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Draco wykrzywił usta w grymasie i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

– Odeszła – zauważył Harry cicho.

– _Ty_ odszedłeś. Posłuchaj, Potter. Powiem to tylko raz. Nie lubię się uzewnętrzniać, ale męczy mnie już udawanie twojego worka treningowego. Nie spałem z nią, jasne? Zawarliśmy układ.

Harry spojrzał na Dracona wyczekująco. Jego twarz była pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

– Od początku, Malfoy.

Draco prychnął.

– Byłem zaręczony z Astorią Greengrass – nie, nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym myślisz, od tego się zaczęło – wtrącił, widząc, że Potter już otwiera usta. – Ojciec ustalił wszystko ze starym Greengrassem, ale Astoria była uparta i nie popierała wiekowych tradycji. Nie chciała zgodzić się na aranżowane małżeństwo, więc zapraszałem ją do drogich restauracji, kupowałem kwiaty i czekoladki…

– Zniknąłeś po wojnie.

– _Wycofałem się_ , Potter, a to różnica – sprostował Draco. – Upór Astorii zaczynał działać mi na nerwy. Ojciec przyzwyczaił mnie do tego, że zawsze miałem wszystko, czego tylko zapragnąłem. Pokłóciłem się z nią. – Odchrząknął. – Wyrzuciła mi wszystkie błędy. I, niechętnie przyznaję, miała rację.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu. Na końcu języka miał już zgryźliwą uwagę, jednak zacisnął zęby i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Malfoy otwarcie przyznający się do tego, że nawet on nie jest idealny, stanowił osobliwy widok, jeśli jednak Potter chciał, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli, musiał się powstrzymać.

– Powiedziała, że najpierw traktuję ją jak cel, a dopiero później jak kobietę.

_Poczułem się transparentny. Przejrzała mnie, choć nikomu wcześniej się to nie udało_ – chciał dodać Malfoy. Przełknął jednak ślinę, wziął głęboki wdech i mówił dalej:

– Uciekła do rodzinnej rezydencji. Tego samego dnia umówiłem się z ojcem na kolację, by wszystko odwołać.

– Poddałeś się?

Draco miał ogromną ochotę udusić Pottera gołymi rękoma.

– Przysięgam, że kiedyś przez _przypadek_ wyszepczę w twoim towarzystwie inkantację klątwy uśmiercającej – warknął cicho.

Kąciki ust Harry’ego zadrgały nieznacznie.

– Ledwie przekroczyłem próg restauracji, poczułem na sobie jej spojrzenie – kontynuował Draco. – Lokal był niewielki i zatłoczony, ale ona wybijała się z tłumu z tym swoim wyzywającym makijażem, rudymi kłakami i czarną sukienką. Zignorowałem ją, oczywiście. Co mnie obchodziłaś jakaś Weasley, prawda? Miałem jedynie nadzieję, że nie pobiegnie zaraz do ministerstwa.

– Twoja sprawa została umorzona – zauważył Harry.

– Ale nazwisko Malfoy wciąż wywoływało poruszenie, nie potrzebowałem więcej problemów. Zająłem stolik, zamówiłem wino i wtedy się do mnie przysiadła. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie owijała w bawełnę. Powiedziała, że ma dla mnie pewną propozycję. Ona przekona Astorię, by została moją żoną, a ja w zamian rozpuszczę pewną… plotkę. – Draco spojrzał na Harry’ego znacząco. – Tak, Potter, Ginny Weasley nigdy nie była prostytutką. Ja na jej miejscu odczuwałbym ogromny zawód. Z łatwością uwierzyłeś w oszczerstwo dotyczącej wielkiej miłości twojego życia. Ale w końcu ty zawsze wydawałeś się być tak naiwnie łatwowierny i…

– Zamknij się – przerwał mu ostro Harry.

Malfoy zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale nie dodał już ani słowa.

Potter odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę. Czuł żelazną dłoń owinięta wokół jego serca, wzmacniającą uścisk, jakby chciała zmiażdżyć go jeszcze bardziej, przyszpilić do ziemi, by pozwolić koszmarowi bez twarzy roześmiać się mu tubalnie do ucha. Przeszedł go dreszcz. To wszystko było kłamstwem. Jedną, wielką farsą misternie przygotowaną przez samą Ginny.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i szybko zamrugał oczami. Zagryzł dolną wargę i odważnie spojrzał na Dracona. Mężczyzna przypatrywał mu się z uwagą, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Jego mina była nieczytelna, a emocje schowane głęboko pod skamieniałą maską.

– Czemu się na to wszystko zgodziłeś? Nie miałeś żadnej pewności, że Ginny wywiąże się ze swojej części umowy. – Głos Harry’ego był bezbarwny.

Draco wciągnął powietrze przez nos i upił łyk wina, zanim odpowiedział.

– A co miałem do stracenia? – Jego usta wygięły się w gorzkim grymasie. – Z chęci sprostania oczekiwaniom ojca nie wyrasta się z wiekiem, Potter.

Harry prychnął, powstrzymując się od odpowiedzi na tę zaczepkę.

– Naprawdę, powiedzenie kilku osobom na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie tego, co trzeba, nie stanowiło większego problemu.

– Więc w jaki sposób wplątała w tę plotkę _ciebie?_

Malfoy warknął coś pod nosem i przewrócił oczami.

– Kilka słów za dużo ze strony Weasley i przylgnęła do mnie łatka jej klienta. Nie była zbyt rozmowna, ale kiedy po tym incydencie wyrzuciłem jej zszarganie mojej i tak już mocno nadwyrężonej reputacji, przyznała, że jestem gwarancją powodzenia tej misji. Nie miałem wtedy pojęcia, co ma na myśli, a ona nie kwapiła się do tego, by mi to wyjaśnić. Teraz już rozumiem. Chciała cię sprowokować na tyle poważnie, byś odszedł. Twoje gryfońskie serducho pewnie wybaczyłoby jej innych mężczyzn, ale _Dracona Malfoya?_

_Za dobrze mnie znała_ – pomyślał Harry gorzko i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

– Dlaczego… – zaczął już na głos.

– Nie tłumaczyła się, a ja nigdy nie pytałem – przerwał mu Malfoy.

– A Astoria? Co z nią?

Draco parsknął cicho pod nosem i przechylił kieliszek kilka razy na bok. Pojedyncza kropla białego wina kapnęła na drewnianą balustradę.

– Będziesz odczuwał do Weasley mniejszą nienawiść, jeśli powiem, że zachowała się uczciwie?

Harry przecząco potrząsnął głową. Nie kłopotał się uświadamianiem Malfoya, że nienawiść nie wchodzi tutaj w grę. Nie odczuwał jej. Nieważne, jak bardzo by nie chciał, nie potrafił skierować tego uczucia w stronę Ginny.

– Tak myślałem – stwierdził Draco. – No cóż. Rzeczywiście nakłoniła Astorię do tego, by do mnie wróciła – uprzedzam, nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób to zrobiła – ale wtedy to ja się wycofałem. Chciałem odejść i żyć jak mugol.

– Ty? Wielki Draco Cholerny Malfoy, który pogardza wszystkim, co niemagiczne? Który tępi mugoli, który stał po stronie Czarnego Pana? Który najchętniej zakopałby ich wszystkich żywcem i napawał się ich krzykiem pobrzmiewającym mu w uszach? Nigdy nie uwierzę, że z własnej woli wycofałeś się z czarodziejskiego świata.

Draco policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, starając się zapanować nad nachodzącą falą agresji.

– A czy ktoś tutaj mówi o dobrowolnym odejściu? – powiedział powoli. – Nie miałem wyjścia, Potter. Rozumiesz? Ja, który przez całe życie miałem podane wszystko na srebrnej tacy, musiałem zacząć martwić się o to, czy zdołam się utrzymać przez cały miesiąc. Ministerstwo skonfiskowało naszą rezydencję, straciliśmy wpływy, a nasza skrytka u Gringotta pustoszała w zastraszającym tempie. Nie chciałem tak żyć. Odgrywanie roli mugola było zdecydowanie lepszą opcją niż wylądowanie w rynsztoku jako nędzarz. Biorąc ślub z Astorią, mógłbym wyjść na prostą. Jej posag wystarczyłby na to, by skorumpować kogo trzeba, później poszłoby z górki. Ale pojawiła się przeszkoda w postaci tej całej sprawy z Weasley i wszystkie plany szlag trafił. Chciała mi pomóc, a wyszyło na to, że postawiła mnie w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji, niż byłem do tej pory.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Harry.

–  W zasadzie, to bez znaczenia. – Potrząsnął głową. – A więc… Astoria?

– Nie zgodziła się. Greengrassowie nie ucierpieli, ministerstwo nie nałożyło na nich surowych represji, a życie Astorii nie odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Więc ona została, a ja zaszyłem się w niemagicznym Londynie. Sporo czasu zajęła mi aklimatyzacja, ale w końcu się udało. Po trzech latach czarodzieje z pewnością zapomnieli już o aferze z Weasley, a ja na wstępie dostałem dobrze płatną robotę, więc oto jestem. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, łobuzersko.

– Nie zapomnieli…

– Potter, zrozum, że cały świat nie kręci się wokół twojej osoby.

Harry warknął coś cicho. Po chwili milczenia odchrząknął i powiedział, nie patrząc na Malfoya:

– Przepraszam za nos na początku listopada. I przedświąteczny wybuch.

Draco uniósł brew w zdziwieniu i zagwizdał. Umilkł, skarcony spojrzeniem Pottera.

– Do tej pory bolą mnie plecy – pożalił się. – Ty jesteś głupi i impulsywny, ale to ja źle na tym wychodzę.

Harry postukał palcami o balustradę, wyrażając irytację. Malfoy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– Wybacz mi, o wielki Harry Potterze, że spieprzyłem ci związek.

– Bądź poważny, Malfoy – warknął Harry cicho, zdenerwowany.

– Jestem poważny! – zaperzył się Draco.

Potter westchnął.

– Jasne.

– Daj spokój, Potter, powaga to moje drugie imię. – Zaśmiał się krótko.

– Ciekawe, czemu ci nie wierzę.

Draco pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, odchrząknął i nadał swojemu głosowi odpowiednie brzmienie:

– Przepraszam, że przyczyniłem się do rozpadu twojego związku. – Odczekał stosowną chwilę i dodał: – Zadowolony? Szczęśliwy?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

– Może nie byłem jej wart?

– Albo ona ciebie, Potter, albo ona ciebie. Och, na Merlina! – krzyknął Draco. – Nie wierzę, że staram się ciebie pocieszyć! Jesteś gorszy niż Pansy, Potter! Mazgaisz się! – dodał. – Tak lepiej, prawda? – Wyszczerzył zęby.

Harry zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie ich spokojnymi i rytmicznymi oddechami.

– Jestem już zmęczony tym wszystkim – powiedział nagle Harry. – Rozejm? – zaproponował cicho i wysunął swój kieliszek w stronę Malfoya.

Draco wytrzeszczył oczy w zdziwieniu i przekrzywił głowę na bok. Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwym wzrokiem. W końcu pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, sprawdzając, czy aby wszystko z nim w porządku. Uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Gryfon uderzył go w rękę i odepchnął od siebie. Malfoy zacmokał.

– Kac-morderca nas jutro dopadnie, wiesz o tym, Potter? Wypiłem dzisiaj więcej wina niż to stosowne.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Ślizgon wyciągnął swój kieliszek w stronę Pottera i stuknął szkłem o szkło. Opróżnił go jednym haustem.

– Mam na imię Harry – powiedział nagle Gryfon, nie patrząc na Malfoya.

Draco wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, Potter, oczywiście.

Zaśmiał się cicho i wpatrzył w czyste, zimowe niebo.

 

***

Harry stanął przed umywalką i przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro. Z ociekającej kropelkami tafli spoglądała na niego jego własna twarz, która powoli zaczynała wracać do normalności. Stopniowo żegnał się z bladością, a cienie pod oczami poszły w zapomnienie już kilka dni temu. Mimo że poznanie całkowitej prawdy zapewniło mu spokojne noce i spokój ducha, wciąż czuł, jakby metalowa obręcz zaciskała się wokół jego serca. Starał się wyrzucić Ginny z pamięci, a w Malfoyu nie widzieć odwiecznego wroga – w końcu sam zaproponował mu rozejm. Jednak wielkie zmiany wymagały czasu, którego Harry nie potrafił sobie dać.

Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i przemył twarz, jakby z nadzieją, że lodowaty strumień będzie w stanie zmyć z niego pozostałości ciężkiego okresu. Wiedział, że wszystko wróci do normy. Zawsze wracało. Chciałby jednak położyć się do łóżka i obudzić w dniu, kiedy jego głowa stanie się przyjemnie lekka, a ucisk z jego klatki piersiowej zniknie na dobre.

Westchnął ciężko i wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu, przygotowując się na kolejny dzień.

 

***

_styczeń, 2013r._

_Peterborough, Anglia_

 

Teodor ledwo opadł na kanapę i sięgnął po pilota, kiedy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z hukiem. Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Terry z dwoma ogromnymi, papierowymi torbami pod pachami. Dyszał ciężko i miał zarumienioną twarz. Delikatnie odstawił zakupy na podłogę i uklęknął przed nimi. Zanurzył rękę w jednej z toreb i pogrzebał, by za chwilę z triumfalnym, acz słabym uśmiechem wyciągnąć zapalniczkę i rzucić ją na kolana Notta. Teodor wyszczerzył się niczym małe dziecko i natychmiast złapał przedmiot pomiędzy palce.

– O tym mi mówiłeś? – spytał siadającego na fotelu Boota.

– Zapalniczka, tak, to ona. Wciskasz pstryczek i odpalasz fajkę. Musiałem przejść na drugi koniec miasta, żeby zrobić zakupy – pożalił się Terry, uważnie patrząc, jak Teodor wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę używek i z zagryzioną wargą próbuje odpalić papierosa.

– Czemu… – z zapalniczki buchnął niewielki płomyczek. Usta Notta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu – aż tak daleko?

– Ponieważ – zaczął Boot powoli – mamy dzisiaj pierwszy stycznia, co oznacza dzień wolny od pracy oraz kolejny list od Windsora.

Teodor z błogim uśmiechem zaciągnął się papierosem, nie wypuszczając nawet dymu. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które po raz pierwszy kosztuje zakazanego owocu – prezentował się niczym uosobienie szczęścia i spełnienia. Terry wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu, gratulując sobie pomysłu zakupu zapalniczki.

– List… – odezwał się w końcu Nott. – Gdzieś tu był… – Wciąż z fajką w buzi, Teodor zaczął przerzucać poduszki leżące na kanapie, aż w końcu wyciągnął kremową kopertę opatrzoną ministerialną pieczęcią. – Oto zguba. – Podał przesyłkę Bootowi. – Nic specjalnego. Pisze, że jest zadowolony z efektów naszej grudniowej pracy. Hasłem na styczeń jest… – kolejne zaciągnięcie i smętne obłoczki dymu wypuszczone spomiędzy ust – dalsze zapoznawanie się ze środowiskiem.

Terry odebrał kopertę i wyciągnął ze środka pergamin. Teodor miał rację – wiadomość od ministra nie zawierała w sobie zbyt wielu konkretów, a większą część listu stanowiły komplementy wychwalające zdolności całej czwórki w dochodzeniu do porozumienia. Windsor zapewniał, że zachowali profesjonalność na najwyższym poziomie i z ręką na sercu mógłby powiedzieć, iż jest z nich dumny.

Boot westchnął i odłożył pergamin na bok. Teodor wciąż poddawał się nikotynowej rozkoszy, a Harry z Draconem zapewne zaszyli się w sypialni, każdy na osobnym łóżku, pogrążony w myślach i zajmujący się samym sobą.

– Co powiesz na wyjście na piwo?

Nott wyprostował się na swoim miejscu i obrzucił Terry’ego zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Szarpnął się nawet na to, by wyciągnąć papierosa z buzi i zagwizdać przeciągle. Kręcił przy tym głową w niedowierzaniu, a jego usta powoli wykrzywiły się w chytry uśmieszek.

– Ledwie dwa miesiące mieszkasz ze mną i Malfoyem, a już udało nam się zaszczepić w tobie iście ślizgoński pierwiastek?

 Terry zgromił swojego współlokatora wzrokiem.

– Skoro Harry i Draco doszli w końcu do jakiegoś porozumienia, moglibyśmy spędzić czas razem, w czwórkę. Stąd jest niedaleko do Hunstanton. Widziałeś kiedyś morze zimą? Pewnie nie. Mój dziadek kiedyś mnie zabrał. Niesamowity widok… Choć w zasadzie… To bardziej uczucie. – Terry zmarszczył brwi. – Zimowe morze nie różni się za wiele od tego letnią porą, ale klimat w takim miejscu…

– Boot – przerwał mu Teodor ostro.

– Co?

– Nakręciłeś się. – Nott zaciągnął się papierosem i chuchnął dymem prosto w twarz Terry’ego.

– Po prostu…

– Jasne. Więc chodźmy. Na piechotę?

– Och… Znaczy… – Boot poczerwieniał nieznośnie. – W zasadzie… Autobusem? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Nott westchnął ciężko, przewrócił oczami i machnął ręką.

– Mi to naprawdę lotto, Boot. Wołaj tych dwóch z góry i jedziemy.

Twarz Terry’ego rozpromienił uśmiech.

 

***

– Nigdy więcej – wysapał Draco, stawiając chwiejne kroki i powoli wychodząc z autobusu. – Rozumiecie? _Nigdy._

– Po dwóch miesiącach codziennych dojazdów na uniwersytet miejska komunikacja nie powinna być ci straszna – zauważył Harry. Kiedy Malfoy spojrzał na niego groźnie, wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

Dojście na spacerowy deptak zajęło im dziesięć minut. Ulice Hunstanton były opustoszałe, wszystkie sklepy pozamykane, a ruch na drogach znikomy. Zerwał się porywisty wiatr, siąpił deszcz, a wzburzone morze pobudzało do życia spienione fale, które rozbijały się o brzeg z szumem zagłuszanym przez wyjącą zawieruchę.

– Faktycznie, idealna pogoda na biwakowanie na plaży – zakpił Draco, któremu najwyraźniej powrócił dobry humor.

– Na biwakowanie może i nie, ale na piwo jest w sam raz – odpowiedział mu niezrażony Terry, siadając na skraju promenady.

Chwilę później każdy z nich trzymał w dłoni butelkę z alkoholem, posługując się zapalniczką Notta jako otwieraczem. Boot miał rację – pomimo okropnej pogody, która nie sprzyjała żadnym wypadom, klimat był osobliwy. Cisza, spokój i szumiące w tle morze, hipnotyzujące fale, lodowate krople wody i słaby, ledwie widoczny zachód słońca.

– Teraz czuję się naprawdę jak mugol – przyznał Draco niechętnie i zeskoczył na plażę. Jego buty zapadły się w wilgotnym piasku. Spojrzał na nie krytycznie, wzruszył ramionami i wcisnął jedną rękę do kieszeni.

– Niewiarygodne – skomentował Teodor. – Zapiszemy to w kalendarzu. „Draco Malfoy po raz pierwszy poczuł się mugolem”.

– Nie po raz pierwszy, Nott, nie po raz pierwszy.

– Szczegóły – powiedział Teodor powoli, przeciągając sylaby.

 Zapadła cisza. Harry mocniej opatulił się kurtką i odstawił piwo na bok; zimne szkło dodatkowo ochładzało jego dłonie. Westchnął, naciągnął kaptur na głowę i zaplótł ramiona na piersi. Wpatrując się w słonce powoli chowające się za horyzontem, pomyślał o swoim małym mieszkanku, ciepłym łóżku i różdżce, która spoczywała w ministerialnym depozycie. Pozostał mu ostatni miesiąc. Jedynie trzydzieści jeden dni dzieliło go od chwili, gdy w końcu ponownie owinie palce wokół różdżki, gdy wsunie stopy w ciepłe papcie i zasiądzie na fotelu z gorącym kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Mimo że brakowało mu tego wszystkiego, coraz rzadziej myślał o swoim dawnym życiu z tęsknotą. Po dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w domu, gdzie zawsze jest gwarno, gdzie na korytarzu można spotkać drugą osobę i zasiąść do stołu w towarzystwie innych, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie swojego pustego i głuchego mieszkania, wiecznie martwego i cichego, gdzie nikt nigdy nie zaproponuje mu kawy i nie przygotuje świątecznego obiadu. Gdzie wspomnienia napływały z każdej strony, godziły w niego, a egzystencja ograniczała się do przeszłości, do jej rozpamiętywania, do jaśminowych perfum Ginny i jej uśmiechu.

Usta Harry’ego wykrzywiły się w gorzkim grymasie. Za szybko przywiązywał się do ludzi, a przyzwyczajenie do nowej sytuacji poszło mu zbyt gładko. Z czasem nauczył się postrzegać samotność jako jedyną rzecz, która mu pozostała. Teraz z chęcią zamieniłby ją na coś zgoła innego.

Sięgnął po butelkę i duszkiem wypił resztkę piwa.

– Masz coś jeszcze w tym swoim magicznym plecaku, Terry?

Boot spojrzał na niego, odrywając wzrok od wzburzonego morza.

– Jasne.

– Potter, ty alkoholiku – zakpił Malfoy, spoglądając przez ramię na Harry’ego.

– Daleko mi do bycia uzależnionym.

Draco uniósł brew do góry.

– Każdy jest od czegoś uzależniony – stwierdził odważnie. – Nott wychodzi poza wszelkie granice. – Spojrzał z naganą w oczach na Teodora, który właśnie odpalał kolejnego papierosa. Słysząc słowa Malfoya, przewrócił jedynie oczami, lecz nie skomentował ich w żaden sposób. – Ja nie mogę obejść się bez kawy, Terry pożera książki szybciej niż Crabbe i Goyle swoje babeczki, a ty… obstawiałbym quidditch albo te samosploty… Coś w ten deseń, w każdym razie.

– Skąd wiesz o samolotach? – spytał zdziwiony Harry.

– Nie jestem głuchy, Potter.

– Ja obstawiłbym ludzi – wtrącił nagle Terry. – Od razu masz lepszy humor, kiedy przebywasz w towarzystwie, Harry.

– Może to wasza głupota doprowadza mnie do łez? – spróbował zażartować Potter. W rzeczywistości był jednak o wiele bardziej zaskoczony trafnością tego stwierdzenia. Izolował się, to prawda, ale mimo drażniącego usposobienia większości ludzi, samotności nienawidził jeszcze bardziej.

– Drań z ciebie, Potter – powiedział Nott.

Harry posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Więc dostanę to piwo?

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno, a chwilę później zawtórował mu Harry. Zdziwieni nagłym obrotem sytuacji Terry i Teodor, uśmiechnęli się szeroko, a niedługo potem dołączyli do zwijającej się z radości dwójki.

Ich urywane, szybkie oddechy i tubalne śmiechy zostały zagłuszone przez dźwięk rozbijających się fal.

 

***

– Nie wierzę, że ostatni wolny wieczór przed powrotem do naszych obowiązków postanowiliście spędzić przed telewizorem – wymamrotał Draco.

– Mnie się podoba – odparł Teodor, wlepiając wzrok w ekran.

Malfoy spojrzał znacząco na Pottera, wywracając oczami. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi i wrócił do oglądania filmu.

Draco westchnął i mocniej opatulił się kocem. Do tej pory czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że po tylu latach wrogości są z Harrym w stanie żyć obok siebie, prowadzić rozmowy niepodszyte złością i kpiną, a nawet spędzać w swoim towarzystwie przyjemne wieczory. Nie chciał przyznać się do tego przed samym sobą, ale i jemu zrobiło się jakoś lżej na sercu, kiedy Potter poznał prawdę, a łatka wroga numer jeden w końcu została zlikwidowana. Przez większość swojego życia Draco zmagał się z przeciwnikami najpierw jego ojca, później własnymi. Do czasu rozpoczęcia projektu wydawało mu się, że cena zaszycia się w niemagicznym Londynie, którą poniósł za obrócenie życia Harry’ego w pył, była warta tego wszystkiego. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać poczucia winy, które napłynęło do niego, gdy zamieszkał razem z Gryfonem. Nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale patrzenie na niego przychodziło mu z trudem, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że sam dołożył ostatnią cegiełkę do misternego planu Ginny.

Odchrząknął cicho i owinął palce wokół kubka z wystygłą herbatą. Zanim zdążył powrócić do przygnębiających rozmyślań, w salonie pojawił się Terry.   

– Co oglądacie? – spytał i opadł na fotel.

– _Uprowadzoną_ – odpowiedział mu Harry. – Thriller.

W przeciągu godziny Boot został tak wciągnięty przez film, że każde słowo skierowane w jego stronę zbywał nerwowym machnięciem ręki, a najbardziej natrętnego Teodora, który zaczepiał go dla samej przyjemności czerpanej z irytacji Krukona, Terry obdarowywał spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty i wściekłym mamrotaniem.

Cała trójka dzieliła swoją uwagę pomiędzy thriller i Boota, który niezwykle zaangażowany w samo oglądanie, gestykulował i mruczał pod nosem obelgi na temat głupoty postaci. Niedługo później Draco zaczął zachowywać się bardzo podobnie. Kiedy główny bohater w końcu wpadł na trop swojej zaginionej córki, Malfoy wyrzucił pięść w górę i krzyknął:

– ŚWIETNIE! PRZYŁÓŻ MU! DAWAJ!

Teodor przewrócił oczami i straciwszy zainteresowanie filmem, zajął się swoim sygnetem. Zamiast jednak podrzucać go do góry, okręcał go wokół palca wskazującego, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

Harry uniósł wysoko brwi i zamrugał.

– Malfoy, czyżbyś ekscytował się niemagicznym wynalazkiem? Już całkiem zmugolszczałeś.

– Zamknij się… – wycedził Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby i posłał Potterowi mordercze spojrzenie.

– Na pewno będzie w tym burdelu, prawda? – wtrącił nagle Teodor, rzuciwszy okiem na ekran.

– Nie sądzę. Po co on wytargał tę prostytutkę? Jest tak naćpana, że i tak mu nie pomoże… – odpowiedział Boot, a po chwili dodał jeszcze: – Tu będzie. Mówię wam. Ci gangsterzy wyglądają podejrzanie i…

– I ich pobije, znajdzie martwą koleżankę swojej córki, następnie będzie ich torturował, aż w końcu uratuje swoją pociechę i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Brawo, Terry, świetna sztuka dedukcji – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. W jego oczach czaił się łobuzerski blask.

– Potter! – krzyknął Malfoy, a jedna z poduszek powędrowała w stronę zwijającego się ze śmiechu Gryfona. – Zniszczyłeś mi całą przyjemność z oglądania filmu – wymamrotał Draco i wydął wargi w geście irytacji.

– Czyli przyznajesz, że ekscytują cię takie rzeczy – rzucił niedbale Nott i zacmokał.

Śmiech Harry’ego przybrał na sile.

– I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie…

Boot uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak ciepło rozlewa się w jego klatce piersiowej.

W końcu wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.

 

***

Kiedy Draco po raz kolejny stanął przed budynkiem uniwersytetu, poczuł, że będzie tęsknił za tym miejscem. Pozostały mu dwa tygodnie, zanim zniknie bez pożegnania, nikomu się nie tłumacząc, ale wiedział, że będzie brakowało mu wykładów i biblioteki, która, pomimo niepozornego wyglądu, szybko stała się jego ulubionym miejscem w całym budynku o niezliczonych pokładach fantastycznych książek. Od zawsze był głodny wiedzy, a Granger stanowiła jego największą przeciwniczkę (do czego, rzecz jasna, nigdy by się publicznie nie przyznał). Nienawidził otrzymywania kolejnych listów od ojca z zapytaniem, czy Draconowi udało się wspiąć na sam szczyt, i za każdym razem udzielania negatywnej odpowiedzi.

Jeden z kącików ust Malfoya zadrgał, kiedy zobaczył siedzącą na ławce Jo. Nie uśmiechała się, ale machała do niego energicznie. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy od przedświątecznej kolacji, atmosfera była ciężka, a cisza pełna napięcia. Obydwoje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że niewypowiedziane słowa wiszą w powietrzu, jednak żadne z nich nie kwapiło się do tego, by w jakiś sposób polepszyć sytuację. Dopiero pod koniec tygodnia Draco złapał Joanne w bibliotece i postawił sprawę jasno. Niewiele zastanawiał się nad tym, co mówi, choć przez cały ten czas zachował względny spokój. Jego głos był cichy, oddech równomierny, a zdania składne i klarowne. Kobieta słuchała go uważnie, od czasu do czasu unosząc brew czy parskając, jednak nie przerwała mu, dopóki nie skończył. Zanim odpowiedziała, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, co niemalże wyprowadziło Malfoya z równowagi. Niemalże. Udało jej się to dopiero, kiedy jedyną odpowiedź na całą tyradę Dracona było proste zdanie:

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.

Rozsierdzony Malfoy wyszedł z biblioteki bez słowa. Powrócili do tej rozmowy niespełna dwa dni później. Kolejne podejście było o wiele bardziej obfite w konkrety, a cała sprawa została wyjaśniona. Jo czuła się zirytowana bezpodstawną złością Dracona. Twierdziła, że oboje zawinili w równym stopniu, a on robi z igły widły. Po zażartej dyskusji w końcu udało im się osiągnąć konsensus, ale mimo to atmosfera pomiędzy nimi pozostała ciężka.

Wiedząc, że to ostatnie spotkanie z Joanne, Malfoy postanowił odpuścić. Był uparty, a godność nie pozwalała mu na zrobienie pierwszego kroku i rozładowanie napięcia, więc trwali w nim aż do samego końca. Tego dnia niechybny koniec dawał się we znaki, co oznaczało tylko jedno: wystarczy tej dziecinady.

Draco usiadł na ławce obok kobiety, zmuszając się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Widząc zmianę w jego zachowaniu, Jo odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym, choć jej uśmiech jak zwykle był podszyty smutkiem i nostalgią.

Przez dłuższą chwilę prowadzili luźną rozmowę na poważne tematy, prześcigając się w argumentach. Kiedy jednak studenci zaczęli wspinać się po schodach i stopniowo znikać wewnątrz uniwersytetu, ogarnęła ich cisza, a konwersacja umilkła, jakby cięta nożem.

Joanne odchrząknęła lekko, owinęła szal wokół szyi i poprawiła się na swoim miejscu. Draco wzniósł oczy do nieba, podniósł się na nogi i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

Pomyślał, że nigdy nie spodziewał się spotkać kogoś takiego. Jo była od niego o wiele starsza, miała męża i sukces na koncie. On był jedynie małym wymoczkiem, uwięzionym w ciele mężczyzny chłopcem, który podjął zbyt wiele złych decyzji, by mógł je zliczyć. Z czasem zaczynał nawet myśleć, że to nie decyzje były złe, lecz jego priorytety ulegały zmianie. Nie wiedział już, czy powinien ufać swoim osądom. Joanne sprawiła, że poczuł, jakby przeżywał swoje życie od nowa – znów był w Hogwarcie, znów miał szansę poszerzyć swoją wiedzę, jednak tym razem na jego barkach nie złożono przedwczesnej odpowiedzialności, a bezlitosna dorosłość pozostawała jedynie odległą bramą zamkniętą na cztery spusty.

Kiedy kobieca dłoń wsunęła się w zachęcająco wyciągniętą dłoń Malfoya, pozwalając mu pomóc jej wstać, Draco wiedział już, że bardziej niż za uniwersytetem będzie tęsknił za Jo i podarunkiem, który nieświadomie mu ofiarowała.

Joanne uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, choć jej oczy były wyjątkowo przygaszone. Wyswobodziła rękę z uścisku, przygładziła płaszcz, a chwilę później obejmowała już Malfoya. Zaskoczony Draco skamieniał w pierwszej chwili, jednak niewiele czasu zajęło mu odzyskanie rezonu. Przycisnął Jo mocniej do swojej klatki piersiowej, czując, jak kobieta drży w jego ramionach. Była od niego niższa, więc by wyszeptać mu coś do ucha, musiała wspiąć się na palce. Położyła obydwie dłonie na jego ramionach, podniosła się do góry i wyszeptała cicho:

– Poczułam się, jakbym miała jeszcze jednego syna, Draco.

Malfoy z trudem przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego gardło jest niebezpiecznie zwężone. Pogładził Jo po plecach i mocniej przytulił.

Kochał swoją matkę, ale nigdy nie potrafiła podarować mu tyle otwartej miłości, ile Draco potrzebował. Była zbyt zimna i arystokratyczna, by zniżyć się do poziomu całowania swojego syna, czytania mu bajek na dobranoc i rysowania małych, ruchomych miotełek. Uścisk stanowił pojęcie obce, a buziak na dobranoc nie figurował w słowniku Narcyzy Malfoy.

Czując, że sytuacja zmierza w zdecydowanie nieodpowiednim kierunku, Draco odsunął od siebie Joanne na odległość ramion i zmarszczył brwi, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Postanowił użyć starej, sprawdzonej broni.

– A mało ci jeszcze tych pociech? – Uszczypliwa uwaga zawsze była najlepszym wyjściem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno kącikami ust i z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową. Sięgnęła do swojej torebki i wygrzebała z niej dwa niewielkie pakunki. Wyciągnęła je w stronę Malfoya, kiwając zachęcająco. Draco przyjął prezent ze zdziwioną miną.

– To ostatni tom mojego cyklu – wyjaśniła Jo. – Po jednym egzemplarzu dla ciebie i Harry’ego. Zależy mi na tym, byście przeczytali epilog. Możesz mi to obiecać?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział Malfoy i wsunął paczki do swojej studenckiej torby.

Kobieta zrobiła dwa kroki w tył i głośno nabrała powietrza w płuca. Wysunęła rękę w kierunku Dracona. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko, ale uścisnął dłoń Jo.

– Jak zawsze oficjalna – skomentował.

– Bez ustanku – odparła lekko. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy.

Draco pokiwał głową. Jo obdarzyła go ostatnim uśmiechem i odwróciła się na pięcie. Uszła zaledwie kilka metrów, kiedy jednak odwróciła się i zawołała:

– Draco?

– Tak?

– Nigdy nie trać nadziei.

Malfoy otworzył usta, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć. Po chwili zamknął je jednak, wpatrując się w stopniowo oddalającą się sylwetkę Joanne. Niektóre rzeczy nie wymagają dalszych komentarzy.

 

***

Draco wrócił do domu prosto po zajęciach, a przygnębienie trzymało się go cały czas. Pogoda zdawała się dostosowywać do jego nastroju: lało jak z cebra, a ulice Peterborough zamieniły się w niewielkie strumyki. Na domiar złego uciekł mu autobus i całą drogę z uniwersytetu do domu musiał pokonać pieszo.

Przekroczył próg zmokły jak kura i wściekły niczym osa. Żadnego z jego współlokatorów jeszcze nie było i mógł spokojnie odetchnąć z ulgą. Miał wystarczającą ilość czasu, by dojść do siebie, wziąć prysznic i sprawdzić, w jaki sposób kończyła się historia napisana przez Jo.

Niespełna pół godziny później Draco siedział zagrzebany pod kołdrą w swoim łóżku, na półce nocnej trzymając czekoladowe ciasteczka upieczone przez Boota i świeżo zaparzoną kawę. Odwiązał wstążeczkę z prezentu, rozdarł ozdobny papier i wyciągnął ze środka gruby tom w twardej oprawie. Z okładki spoglądała na niego podobizna Harry’ego w szacie, potarganej fryzurze i przekrzywionych okularach. Z tyłu widnieli jego przyjaciele: rudy Weasley i rozczochrana Granger.

Kilka minut Draco poświęcił na przekartkowanie całej powieści. Rzucił okiem na rozdziały, w których Jo całkowicie skupiała się na losach Złotej Trójcy. Na dłużej zatrzymał się przy sytuacji w Malfoy Manor, kiedy nie wydał Pottera, a także na Pokoju Życzeń i Harrym, który uratował mu życie. Draco sam nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego nie przyznał, iż rozpoznał Pottera. Mógł to zrobić, wszystko skończyłoby się szybko i bezboleśnie, a jego rodzina nie ucierpiałaby tak, jak to się stało, kiedy rządy Voldemorta upadły. Z biegiem czasu doszedł do wniosku, że podświadomie czuł, iż Harry jest ich ostatnią nadzieją, że tylko on może pokonać Czarnego Pana. I choć świat Malfoyów i całej arystokracji miał zostać obrócony w pył, wydawało się to lepszym wyjściem niż wymordowanie połowy populacji. Draco nie miał na rękach krwi niewinnych ludzi i nie uśmiechało mu się przyczynienie do zagłady.

Zaszeleściły kartki, a oczom Malfoya ukazał się ostatni tytuł: _Dziewiętnaście lat później_. Przełknął ślinę, odgryzł kawałek ciasteczka i zabrał się do czytania.

Nie zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że większa część uwagi poświęcona jest Potterowi i jego rodzinie. Potterowi, którego żoną została Ginewra Weasley, który miał trójkę dzieci i który w końcu wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Draco z trudem wziął głęboki oddech, płynąc przez kolejne wersy. Czuł, jakby coś ciężkiego opadło na dno jego żołądka, a poczucie winy zawładnęło jego ciałem. Nie mógł odepchnąć od siebie myśli, że miał znaczący udział w tym, iż epilog Jo pozostawał jedynie fikcją literacką, odległym i niewiele mającym wspólnego z rzeczywistością, idyllicznym _Dziewiętnaście lat później._

Jego usta bezwiednie wykrzywiły się w gorzkim uśmiechu, kiedy doszedł do fragmentu poświęconego własnej osobie. Ze smutkiem kilka razy przeczytał sześć wersów, widząc przed oczami samego siebie na peronie, obejmującego Astorię i lekko głaszczącego po głowie swojego syna, Scorpiusa. Choć wiedział, że ta scena jest jedynie wytworem wyobraźni Joanne, nie mógł powstrzymać rozrzewnienia i żalu, które zalały jego serce.

Nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciałby zmienić przeszłości, to wszystko wciąż pozostawało jedynie fikcją. Czymś, co znajdowało się daleko poza zasięgiem dłoni Malfoya. Czymś, co przypominało o utraconej szansie.

Czymś, co mogło być jego, ale nigdy nie będzie.

 

***

Harry pojawił się w sypialni godzinę później. Przywitał się cicho z Draconem, który od razu podał mu książkę, tłumacząc, czym dokładnie jest i jaką obietnicę złożył. Taktownie opuścił pomieszczenie, wiedząc, że to, co Potter przeczyta, z pewnością wzbudzi w nim silne emocje, którymi niekoniecznie może chcieć dzielić się z innymi.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i rozpakował pakunek. W środku leżała książka opatrzona tytułem: _Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_. Gryfon ostrożnie złapał powieść w dłonie, jakby bojąc się, że może go poparzyć. Powoli przerzucał kartki, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po kolejnych stronach, rozdziałach i słowach. Serce ściskało mu się, kiedy na nowo przeżywał swoją własną historię ubraną w cudze słowa, nie mogąc się nadziwić, skąd Joanne dowiedziała się o tym wszystkim i czy aby przez przypadek ktoś nie dolał im Veritaserum do herbaty. Żałował, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie miał już okazji, by ją o to zapytać.

Kiedy Potter w końcu dotarł do epilogu, zatrzymał się na chwilę i pogładził kciukiem podtytułową ilustrację. Przejechał palcem po czarno-białej podobiźnie samego siebie i stojących z tyłu Ronie i Hermionie.

Wiedział już, że nie będzie łatwo.

Wystarczyło imię Ginny i wzmianka o jego trójce dzieci, by poczuł w oczach pieczenie i znajomą żelazną pięść wokół serca. Był wdzięczny Malfoyowi za jego wyrozumiałość. Za nic w świecie nie chciałby, aby Draco był tutaj w sytuacji, gdy Harry jest najbliższy płaczu od dobrych kilku lat.

Żałował, że Ginny nigdy nie zostanie jego żoną, że nie urodzi mu córki i dwóch synów i nigdy nie staną razem na peronie, wysyłając dzieci do Hogwartu. Żałował, że nie wyjaśni Albusowi różnicy pomiędzy stereotypowym Slytherinem a jego prawdziwym obliczem. Żałował, że razem z Ronem nie zdadzą mugolskiego prawa jazdy, że nie będą wspólnie żartować, pisać listów do dzieci i pozdrawiać za ich pośrednictwem Neville’a.

 Żałował, że to wszystko nigdy się nie ziści.

 

***

Kilka dni przed trzydziestym pierwszym stycznia Terry postanowił zakończyć swój staż w szpitalu. Przyszedł do pracy wcześniej niż zwykle i od razu udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, składając na jego biurku odpowiednie papiery. Pan Mills zacisnął usta w wąską linię i westchnął ciężko.

– Żałuję, że pan odchodzi, panie Rotherbeast. Mógłby być z pana wspaniały pulmonolog.

Boot wyraził swój smutek, powiedział, że także żałuje, ale siła wyższa zmusiła go do odejścia. Na pożegnanie wymienił z dyrektorem uścisk dłoni i pospiesznie opuścił jego gabinet.

Przeczuwał, że pożegnanie z Biancą nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych. Terry nie przywiązywał się szybko do ludzi i zwykle bywał wobec nich nieufny, jednak stażystka nie musiała starać się zbyt mocno, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Boot składał to na karb jej radości i optymizmu, którymi wręcz emanowała. Dostarczała mu dokładnie tego, czego potrzebował, stanowiła miłą odskocznię od niegdysiejszych domowych konfliktów i to właśnie tym zaskarbiła sobie jego przychylność.

Terry wszedł do stołówki i przeczesał pomieszczenie wzrokiem, szukając znajomej rdzawo-platynowej czupryny. Odnalazł ją przy najdalszym stoliku, w miejscu zupełnie innym niż do tej pory. Zamówił w barze drugie śniadanie i, niosąc je na tacy, podszedł do Bianki.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad swojej sałatki, a jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– Miło cię widzieć.

Przez kolejne pół godziny ciągnęli luźną pogawędkę, od czasu do czasu wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, kręcąc niedowierzająco głowami lub wznosząc oczy do nieba. Kiedy jednak przerwa śniadaniowa dobiegła końca i nadszedł czas, by Bianca wróciła na swoje stanowisko i zajęła się pacjentami w towarzystwie nadzorującego ordynatora, Terry odchrząknął i wziął głęboki wdech. Dziewczyna wciąż kończyła swój posiłek, gdy z jego ust padły słowa:

– Za kilka dni wyjeżdżam, złożyłem dzisiaj papiery z rezygnacją ze stażu.

Boot widział, jak Bianka spięła się cała, a jej dłoń trzymająca widelec zadrgała niebezpiecznie. Kilka razy zastukała sztućcem o kant swojego talerza, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. Trwając w tej pozie, odparła z pozorną lekkością:

– A więc krzyżyk na drogę, Kevin.

Terry zamarł na krótką chwilę w całkowitym zdziwieniu. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i niespokojnie poruszył się na swoim krześle, zanim w końcu zdecydował się wstać.

Spodziewał się czegoś zgoła innego. Bał się tego pożegnania i wychodził z założenia, że będzie ciężkie, a tymczasem jedyną reakcją Bianki na jego oświadczenie był stary, lekceważący frazes. Oczekiwał morza łez, setek uścisków i obietnic bez pokrycia. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, wszystko to wydało mu się głupie i niezwykle dziecinne. Nie powinien spodziewać się niczego innego po wolnym strzelcu, jakim była stażystka.

Zdecydował się opuścić stołówkę, nie dodając nic więcej. Skoro Bianca uznała to za najlepsze rozwiązanie całej sytuacji, nie zamierzał się jej sprzeciwiać. Odsunął swoje krzesło najciszej, jak potrafił, zabrał pustą tacę i podszedł do śmietnika. Resztki jedzenia wylądowały w koszu, a taca na swoim miejscu, kiedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

Odwrócił się szybko i gwałtownie, stając twarzą w twarz ze stażystką. Miała nachmurzoną minę, a w jej oczach brakowało zwyczajowych ogników. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i szeroko otworzyła ramiona niczym dziecko, które czeka, aż ktoś weźmie je na ręce. Terry uniósł brew do góry i z wahaniem przytulił Biankę. Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno, zauważając jego niepewność, choć dźwięk ten został stłumiony przez bluzę Boota. Stażystka uniosła głowę w górę, opierając podbródek na klatce piersiowej Terry’ego i powiedziała cicho:

– Głupiś i naiwny jak mało kto.

Boot przewrócił oczami i odsunął ją od siebie. Uśmiechała się szeroko, ale Terry nie dał się nabrać: widział, że jest jej tak samo przykro jak jemu.

– Cieszę się, że miałem okazję cię poznać – wyznał szczerze. Kolejne słowa cisnęły mu się na usta, jednak milczał jak zaklęty. Nie powinien wprowadzać Bianki w swoje dawne życie, które teraz stanowiło jedynie odległą przeszłość.

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Ja również, Kevin. Jesteś piekielnie inteligentnym i sympatycznym facetem. Zazdroszczę twojej przyszłej żonie.

Terry wytrzeszczył oczy w zdziwieniu. Wszystkie stosowne odpowiedzi utknęły mu w gardle. Nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa przez najbliższe kilkanaście sekund. Stał, w osłupieniu przyglądając się Biance. Nie mogąc znaleźć lepszego wyjścia z całej sytuacji, przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił. Wydawała się zaskoczona, ale szybko odzyskała rezon, a jej wiotkie ramiona owinęły się wokół Terry’ego. Boot oparł podbródek na czubku głowy dziewczyny i powiedział cicho:

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, ile dla mnie zrobiłaś.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Bianca milczała, by po chwili zdobyć się jedynie na krótkie:

– Och…

Trwali w uścisku, kołysząc się lekko na boki, dopóki stażystka nie odepchnęła Terry’ego i nie posłała mu delikatnego, przepraszającego uśmiechu. Na jej policzkach lśniły szkarłatne rumieńce, a rozdygotane dłonie ukryła w rękawach białego kitla.

– Muszę iść – rzuciła krótko.

– Wiem.

– Do zobaczenia? – Ton jej głosu wyraźnie sugerował nadzieję na kolejne spotkanie.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział Boot, nagle pewny, że nie widzą się po raz ostatni.

Bianca minęła go bez słowa, a on nie odwrócił się, póki nie dotarł do niego dźwięk zamykanych drzwi od stołówki.

 

***

Harry żałował, że to jego ostatni dzień. To prawda, codzienne patrole z czasem stały się nużące, a uzależnienie od szybkiej kawy z ekspresu robiło się niebezpieczne, musiał jednak przyznać, że cała ta praca miała swój urok. Na dłuższą metę nie widział samego siebie w roli policjanta, ale po kilkumiesięcznej obserwacji doszedł do wniosku, że ta robota ma zadziwiająco wiele wspólnego z zawodem aurora. Pomijając sam charakter pracy różniący się jedynie stosowanymi metodami, nadrzędny cel był taki sam: chronić ludzi i zapewniać im bezpieczeństwo. Właśnie takiego zajęcia potrzebował Harry. Takiego, które dałoby mu świadomość, że choć w niewielkim stopniu przyczynia się do tego, by odsetek śmierci wciąż malał.

Hugo od samego rana zachowywał się pozornie wesoło, chcąc w ten sposób ukryć swój smutek. Ich układ był idealny dla obu stron, a z rzeczami perfekcyjnymi ciężko się rozstać. Odbębnili swój patrol, zażyli odpowiednią dawkę kofeiny i pochłonęli całą paczkę czekoladowych ciasteczek, zanim Cervantes zaproponował, by ostatni raz udali się na farmę jego brata.

– Musisz pożegnać się z moim małym skarbem.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.

Pół godziny później mieli już za sobą wertepy i mogli spokojnie zaparkować radiowóz. W ciszy przedzierali się przez zaniedbane pola pełne przemarzniętych dzikich roślin. Kiedy dotarli do hangaru, mieli niemałe trudności z podniesieniem klapy, a kiedy w końcu się im udało, okazało się, że wewnątrz jest jeszcze chłodniej. Hugo klął cicho pod nosem i pocierając dłoń o dłoń, podbiegł w podskokach do samolotu. Zwyczajowo pogłaskał go po kadłubie, wyszeptał słowa powitania i od razu wpakował się do środka. Harry stał, przyglądając mu się z dołu, kiedy nagle Cervantes sięgnął do schowka pod siedzeniami i wyciągnął z niego puchate czapki oraz dwie pary rękawiczek. Pomachał nimi przed szybą, szczerząc się szeroko. Potter uniósł kciuki do góry, a chwilę później siedział już na drugim siedzeniu z błogim uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy nowe części garderoby przykryły jego zmarznięte ręce i uszy.

Warunki pogodowe zdecydowanie nie sprzyjały podniebnym eskapadom. Dzień był mroźny, a niebo zachmurzone. W związku z tym przelot Adlerem K-210 nie trwał zbyt długo, a mimo to udało mu się poprawić humor Harry’ego. Kiedy ponownie wylądowali, a ryk silnika umilkł, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Potter wysiadł z samolotu, nie widząc, co powiedzieć, i czekał, aż Hugo uczyni to samo. Jednak policjant, zamiast wysiąść od razu, ponownie sięgnął do schowka i wygrzebał z niego butelkę Jim Beama. Uśmiechnął się lekko, opuścił samolot i podał Harry’emu butelkę whisky.

Siedzieli oparci o ścianę hangaru wyłożoną okropną, falowaną blachą, popijając alkohol bez kłopotania się poszukiwaniem kubków, milcząc przez większość czasu. Rdzawa whisky przyjemnie rozgrzewała ich ciała i powoli przyćmiewała zmysły. Nagle zimno przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a fakt, że to najprawdopodobniej ich ostatnie spotkanie, zniknął gdzieś pośród gąszczu niekontrolowanych myśli.

Kiedy w butelce pozostało już niewiele alkoholu, a każdy z nich doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest bardziej pijany, niż to wypada, podnieśli się ze zmarzniętej ziemi i na piechotę ruszyli w kierunku centrum miasta.  

Niespełna godzinę później znaleźli się przy katedrze. Było nieco po dwunastej, masa ludzi krzątała się po uliczkach, ściskając w dłoniach papierowe kubki z ciepłymi napojami, niosąc torby z zakupami i szarpiąc za rączki niesforne dzieci, które zapragnęły loda mimo zimowej pory. Usiedli na jednej z ławek usytuowanych przy nieczynnej teraz fontannie, wpatrując się w kilka ptaków, spokojnie drepczących po chodniku i cierpliwie czekających, aż ktoś rzuci im kawałek suchego chleba.

Wciąż trwali w zupełnej ciszy. Dopiero kiedy zegar wybił pół do pierwszej, Hugo westchnął ciężko, oparł łokcie na kolanach i powiedział:

– Nienawidzę, kiedy przysyłają mi nowego partnera.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo każdy z nich i tak prędzej czy później rezygnuje.

Słysząc ton Cervantesa, Potter pomyślał, że wąsaty policjant przypomina teraz przyjaznego miśka, który niezwykle szybko przywiązuje się do ludzi, a każde kolejne rozstanie z nowym współpracownikiem przysparza mu wiele smutku.

Harry poklepał Hugona w ramię i powiedział:

– Głowa do góry! Nie byłem pierwszy, więc nie będę ostatni.

Cervantes obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem.

– Idź do diabła, Dan.

Potter uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

– Daj spokój, wszystko jeszcze przed tobą. Zawsze możesz odejść na emeryturę, kupić sobie dwa koty i zostać wiecznym kawalerem.

Hugo mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jego humor wyraźnie się poprawił, a wyraz zatroskania zniknął z jego twarzy.

– Nie wspominałem ci, że mam żonę i dorosłą córkę? Ba, jestem nawet dziadkiem.

Potter wytrzeszczył oczy w zdziwieniu i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Nie rozmawiali z Cervantesem na osobiste tematy, żaden z nich nie kwapił się do tego, by zapuszczać się w te rejony. Kolejny aspekt, który czynił ich współpracę jeszcze korzystniejszą dla obu stron.

– O, to może wspominałem, że jestem z żoną w separacji, a córka mieszka w Australii?

Usta Hugona wykrzywiły się w gorzkim grymasie, widząc szok odmalowany na twarzy Harry’ego.

Potter właśnie otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Cervantes go uprzedził:

– Daruj sobie. Nie czas i nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. Chodźmy stąd.

Harry nie protestował. Podniósł się z ławki i ruszył razem z Hugonem w kierunku centrum handlowego, gdzie nieopodal znajdował się przystanek autobusowy. Zatrzymali się obok niego w momencie, gdy podjechał autobus zatrzymujący się najbliżej Riverside Mead. Potter miał jedynie czas na to, by uściskać dłoń policjanta.

– Trzymaj się, Dan! – krzyknął Hugo, gdy Harry wbiegał do wnętrza pojazdu. – Dobry z ciebie chłopak.

Potter posłał mu przyjazny i pokrzepiający uśmiech. Zajął miejsce na górnym pokładzie i przyglądał się Cervantesowi, dopóki autobus nie skręcił, a sylwetka policjanta zniknęła z jego pola widzenia.

 

***

Teodor stał, opierając się o siatkę. Ręce miał zaplecione na piersi, a nieodpalony papieros spoczywał w jego ustach. Przyglądał się zmrużonymi oczami, jak kilku strażników wyprowadza z więzienia zakutego w kajdanki Franka Coopera. Pozbył się swojego zwyczajowego kombinezonu skazanego na rzecz cieplejszej odzieży, jego włosy zostały przystrzyżone na krótko, zarost zgolony, a rozklekotane trepy zamienione na brązowe trzewiki. Mimo tych zmian, wyraz jego twarzy wciąż pozostawał taki sam. W oczach czaił się obłęd i szaleństwo, a usta od czasu do czasu wykrzywiały się w złowieszczym uśmieszku. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Coopera, by z całą pewnością móc stwierdzić, że dopuścił się jakiegoś morderstwa.

Kiedy strażnicy wraz z Frankiem mijali Teodora, więzień zatrzymał się na chwilę. Zaparł się stopami i szarpnął skrępowanymi rękoma, dając tym samym znać klawiszom. Nott wyprostował się jak na zawołanie. Jego twarz skamieniała, kiedy ich spojrzenia się zwarły. Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem bez cienia wrogości. Dopiero po chwili jeden ze strażników pchnął Coopera do przodu, przerywając jego niemą rozmowę z Teodorem. Zanim jednak odeszli dalej, Frank prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową. Nott pozostał niewzruszony, jedynie prawy kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie.

Teodor patrzył uważnie, jak wprowadzają Coopera do opancerzonego samochodu, przykuwają do metalowej rury, a następnie zatrzaskują drzwi, dodatkowo zamykając je na kilka zamków. Strażnicy wsiedli, a chwilę później poranną ciszę przerwał warkot silnika. Policyjna furgonetka powoli wytoczyła się z więziennego podwórka, przejeżdżając przez bramę i znikając w oddali.

Kiedy tył samochodu był jedynie niewyraźną plamą, obok Teodora pojawił się klawisz zwykle nadzorujący wizyty Notta. Stanął obok, zaplatając ręce na piersi, podobnie jak Teodor, wydął wargi i z uznaniem pokiwał głową.

– Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że ten skurwysyn będzie się kiedykolwiek nadawał do przeniesienia.

Nott w żaden sposób nie skomentował słów strażnika. Przewrócił jedynie oczami i przerzucił papierosa do przeciwnego kącika ust.

– A co z tym islamistą, al-Churim? – padło pytanie.

Teodor westchnął ciężko i spojrzał hardo w oczy klawisza.

– To przypadek beznadziejny – odparł lekko, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

cdn.


	6. Chapter 6

Trzydziesty pierwszy stycznia zaskoczył wszystkich wyjątkowo chłodnym porankiem. Od samego rana czwórka czarodziejów krzątała się po całym domu, zbierając porozrzucane po kątach rzeczy i ponownie doprowadzając całe lokum do stanu używalności. Dzień wcześniej odebrali kolejny list od Ministra Magii, w którym poinformował ich, iż Cyril i Caesar pojawią się o dziesiątej rano, samochodem zawiozą ich na Potters Way, a stamtąd aportują się do Londynu.

Stało się dokładnie tak, jak zostało napisane. Teodor i Terry właśnie sprzątali w salonie, podczas gdy Harry z Draconem zajmowali się kuchnią, kiedy usłyszeli, jak w przedpokoju otwierają się drzwi, a chwilę później ich oczom ukazała się dwójka aurorów. Zjawili się punktualnie.

– Witam, panowie – powiedział Cyril.                                                                                    

Caesar ograniczył się jedynie do krótkiego skinięcia głową.

Kolejne pół godziny Cyril obrzucał ich spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, patrząc, jak w pośpiechu dopakowują swoje kufry i sprawdzają cały dom, czy aby przypadkiem czegoś nie zostawili. Kiedy w końcu stanęli przed dwójką aurorów zwarci i gotowi, Caesar niemalże się uśmiechnął. Terry zmarszczył brwi i już miał zapytać mężczyznę, co go tak bawi, kiedy auror wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza dębową różdżkę i krótkim zaklęciem uprzątnął to wszystko, co umknęło spieszącej się czwórce. Widząc to, Draco z trudem pohamował warknięcie. Na końcu języka miał już komentarz, jednak powstrzymał go Teodor. Spojrzał na Malfoya znacząco i rzucił, patrząc na Caesara:

– Jesteśmy wdzięczni, ale chcieliśmy zostawić po sobie jakiś ślad. – Nott skrzywił się teatralnie, zezując na paczkę papierosów, która za sprawą aurora wylądowała w koszu, a także brudny kubek po kawie, który zawieruszył się pomiędzy czystymi naczyniami.

Caesar zmrużył oczy, podniósł się z kanapy i mruknął coś pod nosem. Nie czekając na swojego partnera, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, a niespełna dwie minuty później siedział już w samochodzie, gotowy do drogi.

Cyril wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Ostatnio jest nieco nerwowy – usprawiedliwił drugiego aurora.

Teodor uniósł brew.

– A jego poczucie humoru jest mocno wątpliwe, wiemy – powiedział lekko i wziął do ręki swój kufer. – Lepiej już chodźmy.

– Popieram – wtrącił się Harry.  


***

Podróż na Potters Way zajęła im dłużej, niż z początku zakładali. Drogi Peterborough korkowały się w wielu miejscach, gdy większość mieszkańców spieszyła albo do pracy, albo na wcześniejszy lunch. Nie było łatwo przedostać się na drugi koniec miasta, choć męczące tempo wynagradzała przyjemna atmosfera. O dziwo, wszystko za sprawą Caesara, który jako kierowca niezwykle się denerwował. Klął szpetnie, gdy kolejna nieudolna mugolka za późno ruszyła i światła z powrotem zmieniły się na czerwone, zanim auror w ogóle zdążył przymierzyć się do przejazdu przez skrzyżowanie. Słysząc kwieciste wiązanki przekleństw i widząc groźny wyraz twarzy Caesara, czwórka czarodziejów zaśmiewała się z niego pod nosem, od czasu do czasu karcona przez Cyrila. Nie mieli jednak zamiaru brać sobie jego uwag do serca, a wspólne żartowanie z nerwowości aurorów wprawiało ich we wspaniały humor.

Kiedy emocje opadły, a śmiech ucichł, Terry oparł głowę o szybę, wpatrując się w mijane budynki. Pierwszy etap projektu dobiegł końca. Właśnie teraz, gdy zaczęli się rozumieć lepiej, niż ktokolwiek by w ogóle przypuszczał, wszystko się skończyło. Boot musiał to przyznać: przyzwyczaił się do obecności pozostałej trójki i choć przez większość czasu było ciężko, udało im się dojść do porozumienia, a kiedy już ono nastąpiło, sytuacja odwróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Przystępując do Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi, Terry nie oczekiwał wyniesienia z tego przedsięwzięcia czegokolwiek ponad to, czego dowie się o samych mugolach. Tymczasem nauczył się o wiele więcej. Odbył prawdziwą lekcję na temat wzajemnych relacji i przyjaźni oraz utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że każdy spór da się rozwiązać, jeśli tylko obydwie strony wyrażą odpowiednie chęci.

Samochód szarpnął i zatrzymał się. Dopiero wtedy Boot zorientował się, że miejskie domki jednorodzinne już jakiś czas temu zamieniły się na porośnięte trawskiem pola i pojedyncze drzewa.

Opuścili audi i niewiele się zastanawiając, aportowali się prosto do Ministerstwa Magii w Londynie.

Kiedy tylko ich stopy dotknęły twardego gruntu, a klamry kufrów zagrzechotały, rozległ się wrzask i pisk setek ludzi. Główny hall ministerstwa był po brzegi wypełniony czarodziejami w najróżniejszym wieku, poubieranymi w tradycyjne szaty i tiary. Wszyscy klaskali i wiwatowali, głośno wykrzykując gratulacje i hasła równości. Kobiety piszczały, dzieci machały małymi piąstkami, a mężczyźni trzymali białe płótna z transparentami. Przy fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa stał Minister Magii w towarzystwie kilku wyższych urzędników. Miał na sobie wytworną czarną szatę ze złotymi wstawkami i szpiczastą tiarę w tym samym kolorze. Mrużył delikatnie oczy, wyginając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Klaskał swoimi pulchnymi dłońmi, intensywnie wpatrując się w czwórkę oszołomionych czarodziejów stojących ramię w ramię, będących w centrum całego zamieszania. Cyril i Caesar zajęli swoje miejsca po jego dwóch stronach, trzymając się nieco z tyłu. Każdy z nich obrzucał pomieszczenie wzrokiem, prześlizgując się po radosnych twarzach zebranych, ich błyszczących oczach i szerokich uśmiechach.

Terry szturchnął łokciem stojącego obok Harry’ego, a tamten dał znak pozostałej dwójce. Zgodnie skinęli i ruszyli w kierunku Windsora, trzymając głowy wysoko w górze, prostując plecy niczym struny i z jak największą gracją ciągnąc swoje kufry. Zatrzymali się kawałek dalej od ministra, witając go kiwnięciem. Usta Windsora ułożyły się w dobrotliwym uśmieszku, a pulchne dłonie rozwarły, obejmując tym gestem większość pomieszczenia.

– Cieszę się, że widzę was całych i zdrowych – powiedział minister, a urzędnicy skwapliwie potwierdzili jego słowa.

– My także – lakonicznie stwierdził Draco.

– Dobrze z powrotem znaleźć się w domu – dorzucił Terry, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Zawsze marzyłem o _takim_ powitaniu – mruknął Teodor pod nosem, co Windsor skwitował cichym parsknięciem.

– Pomyślałem, że dobrze wam to zrobi. Oczywiście, jutro jesteście honorowymi gośćmi na bankiecie oficjalnie kończącym pierwszy etap naszego projektu, jednakże chciałem, byście już dziś odczuli na własnej skórze, jak wszyscy są wam wdzięczni za to, co robicie dla Wielkiej Brytanii.

Słowa ministra zostały nagrodzone gromkim aplauzem, do którego przyłączyła się także czwórka czarodziejów, choć z o wiele mniejszym zapałem.

Kiedy brawa ucichły, Windsor machnął ręką na cherlawego młodzieńca o pociągłej twarzy. Wezwany wybiegł na środek, trzymając ogromny aparat. Wskazał dłonią, jak powinni się ustawić, w wyniku czego minister znalazł się pomiędzy Terrym i Harrym z jednej, a Teodorem i Draconem z drugiej. Zarzucił im ręce na ramiona, odpowiednio przekrzywił swoją tiarę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Błysnął flesz, a zadowolony fotograf ponownie usunął się w cień.

Zdjęcia do Proroka zostały wykonane, najgłośniejsze wiwaty ucichły i to właśnie wtedy nadszedł najbardziej wyczekiwany moment przez całą czwórkę. Na horyzoncie pojawił się Albert, niosąc małe zawiniątko. Zbliżył się, przywitał ze wszystkimi i powoli rozwinął purpurową serwetkę. Na jego dłoniach spoczywały cztery różdżki, każda inna, wyjątkowa i należąca do kogoś innego.

Jako pierwszy swój artefakt odzyskał Harry. Owinął palce wokół różdżki i wzdrygnął się, kiedy moc przepłynęła przez całe jego ciało. Mrowiły go opuszki, a uczucie to powoli się rozprzestrzeniało. Jego usta mimowolnie wygięły się w błogim uśmiechu. Odzyskanie różdżki wydawało mu się jednym z nielicznych pozytywnych aspektów, które wiązały się z powrotem do domu.

Terry sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, wiedząc już, że nigdy więcej nie rozstanie się z nią na tak długi czas. Nie należał do tego rodzaju czarodziejów, którzy wysługiwali się magią przy nawet najprostszych czynnościach, jednak posiadanie tego artefaktu było dla niego symbolem przynależności. Mając go w dłoni, _czuł_ , że jest częścią tej społeczności. I choć ze względu na status krwi próbowano go z niej wykluczyć, wciąż posiadał swoją różdżkę w jednym kawałku, a otwarte szykanowanie dawno dobiegło końca.

Teodor pamiętał chwilę, gdy kupował różdżkę. Stary Ollivander powiedział mu wtedy, że one _żyją_ , a wybór Notta jest o wiele bardziej ograniczony, niż mu się zdaje. _To artefakt wybiera czarodzieja_ – mówił. Teodor uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i posłał matce znaczące spojrzenie. Nie skomentował słów sprzedawcy w żaden sposób, jednak nie dał wiary jego słowom. Dopiero kiedy jego palce ledwie musnęły różdżkę wykonaną z orzecha włoskiego, zrozumiał, co Ollivander miał na myśli. Teraz, po trzech miesiącach rozłąki, czuł się niemalże jak jedenastoletni chłopiec przygotowujący się do pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu. Złapał różdżkę pomiędzy palec wskazujący i środkowy, mając wrażenie, jakby drgnęła z radości, poznając dłonie swojego właściciela.

Draco nigdy nie dawał wiary informacjom, jakoby czarodzieja i jego różdżkę łączyła specjalna więź. Wierzył, że _jakaś_ istnieje, ale z pewnością nie jest stała i nieprzerwana. Przekonał się o tym dopiero, gdy rozbrojono go w Malfoy Manor. Poczuł, jakby stracił coś ważnego. Żadna kolejna różdżka nie służyła mu już w ten sam sposób, dopóki po oczyszczeniu ze wszystkich zarzutów Potter nie zdecydował się oddać mu zguby. Kiedy w hallu ministerstwa wziął do ręki głogowy artefakt, w jego klatce piersiowej rozlało się ciepło, jakiego sam po sobie by się nie spodziewał.

Wciąż stojąc ramię w ramię, tym razem zaciskając dłonie na odzyskanych różdżkach, czwórka czarodziejów uśmiechała się radośnie w kierunku Windsora. Zapomnieli o zarzutach w stosunku do ministra i krzyczących z tyłu ludziach, a większa część ich myśli była nieustannie skupiona na kawałkach drewna bezpiecznie ukrytych w dłoniach.

Jorge wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i klasnął. Poklepał stojącego z brzegu Teodora po ramieniu i powiedział:

– Idźcie odpocząć, panowie. Widzimy się jutro na bankiecie.

Jedyną odpowiedzią były zgodne skinięcia.

 

***

_luty, 2013r._

_Londyn, Anglia_

 

Harry cicho podziękował kelnerowi i wziął z tacy wysoki kieliszek wypełniony szampanem. Chwilę wcześniej oddał swój płaszcz lokajowi i teraz – wystrojony w idealnie skrojony garnitur i brunatny krawat, z przylizanymi w miarę możliwości włosami – wszedł do sali bankietowej wynajętej specjalnie na tę okazję. Wystrój pomieszczenia zapierał dech w piersiach – z sufitu zwisały kryształowe żyrandole, gzymsy przyozdobiono błękitnymi ornamentami roślinnymi, a przy ogromnych oknach zawieszono grube, aksamitne zasłony. Okrągłe stoliki były rozsypane po całej sali, nakryte śnieżnobiałymi obrusami, zastawione porcelanową zastawą i srebrnymi sztućcami. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach goździków, a w tle cicho grało trio smyczkowe. Na samym końcu pomieszczenia znajdował się podest z niewielką mównicą, wokół której krzątał się gawędzący z gośćmi Minister Magii.

Harry odnalazł swoje miejsce przy jednym z przednich stolików. Usiadł i, powoli sącząc szampana, wpatrywał się w żyrandole. Promienie zachodzącego słońca odbijały się w brylantowych łezkach.

Niedługo po nim w sali pojawili się Teodor z Draconem. Ledwie zdążyli zająć swoje miejsca, kiedy do środka wpadł Terry i rozbieganym wzrokiem przeczesał pomieszczenie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł trójkę czarodziejów. Harry pomachał mu na przywitanie i chwilę później siedzieli już w komplecie, oczekując rozpoczęcia całego przyjęcia.

Sala szybko wypełniła się czarodziejami – elegancko ubranymi mężczyznami i pięknymi kobietami w błyszczących sukniach. Pozajmowali swoje miejsca, każdy trzymając w dłoniach lampkę szampana. Muzyka ucichła, a na podeście pojawił się Windsor. Miał do twarzy przyklejony szeroki uśmiech, a jego oczy błyszczały. Położył na mównicy kartki z przemówieniem, skłonił głowę w geście przywitania i wyszeptał zaklęcie, wskazując różdżką na swoje gardło.

– Witam wszystkich zebranych! Niezwykle cieszę się, że mogę ugościć was w tych skromnych progach i spędzić ten wieczór w waszym towarzystwie, świętując zakończenie pierwszego etapu projektu promugolskiego. Kiedy niecały rok temu rozpoczęliśmy z moim sekretarzem, Albertem, pracę nad Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi, nie byłem przekonany. Miałem mnóstwo obaw co do powodzenia całego przedsięwzięcia, a kiedy okazało się, że będziemy potrzebowali aż czwórki zaufanych czarodziejów, którzy zrobią rozeznanie w niemagicznym świecie, a następnie złożą szczegółowy raport, chciałem się wycofać i wymyślić coś innego, co dałoby mi gwarancję poprawy sytuacji powojennej Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednak czas mijał, a mój umysł wciąż świecił pustką. Z tyłu głowy pulsowała mi myśl, że przecież mamy przygotowany już szkic projektu, wymaga on tylko dopieszczenia i załatwienia najważniejszych formalności. Nie mogąc więc znaleźć alternatywy, postanowiłem zaufać instynktowi Alberta. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, jedyną kwestią do załatwienia pozostał wciąż wybór czwórki czarodziejów. Zadanie nie było proste, nasza społeczność jest ogromna, a sami nie wiedzieliśmy, czego spodziewać się po niemagicznym światku. Myślę więc, że jest to odpowiedni moment, by zaprosić na środek naszych wybrańców, dzięki którym cały projekt doszedł do skutku. Panowie Boot, Malfoy, Nott i Potter, powitajmy ich gromkim brawami.

Wywołana czwórka niepewnie podniosła się ze swoich krzeseł. W drodze na podium towarzyszył im aplauz, a mijani ludzie uśmiechali się do nich, kiwając głowami w wyrazie uznania. Weszli gęsiego po schodkach, ustawili się w rzędzie na podwyższeniu, uśmiechając się do publiczności i kłaniając się lekko w geście pozdrowienia.

– Myślę, że za chwilę każdy z panów podzieli się z nami odczuciami na temat mugolskiego świata, ale także pokrótce streści wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w przeciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, chciałbym w pewien sposób nagrodzić naszą wspaniałą czwórkę. Albercie. – Minister machnął ręką na sekretarza, a ten natychmiast pojawił się na podeście, trzymając czarną poduszkę ze srebrnymi frędzlami, na której to leżały dwie pary medali. – Jako wyrazy uznania za trud włożony w odbudowę Wielkiej Brytanii, przyznaję panu Terry’emu Bootowi Order Merlina klasy III. 

Windsor wziął do ręki jeden z medali w kształcie czteroramiennej gwiazdy z niewielkim, szafirowym oczkiem pośrodku. Terry wystąpił z szeregu i schylił głowę, kiedy minister zawieszał odznaczenie na jego piersi. Wymienili uścisk dłoni, a w pomieszczeniu ponownie rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa.

– W wyrazie szacunku za dołożenie starań, by Wielka Brytania podniosła się po wojnie, przyznaję panu Draconowi Malfoyowi Order Merlina klasy III.

 

…

 

– W podzięce za przyczynienie się do odbudowy Wielkiej Brytanii, przyznaję panu Teodorowi Nottowi Order Merlina klasy III.

 

…

 

– W dowód wdzięcznościza pomoc w odtwarzaniu naszego królestwa, przyznaję panu Harry’emu Potterowi Order Merlina klasy III.

                                                                      ***                  

Bankiet trwał w najlepsze do późnej nocy. Smyczkowe trio zostało powiększone o kilka instrumentów, a grane przez muzyków piosenki sprawiały, że nogi same podrygiwały w miejscu, rwąc się do tańca. Kiedy tylko cała czwórka pokrótce zrelacjonowała to, czym zajmowali się w Peterborough, a następnie wymieniła setki uścisków dłoni, odebrała równie wiele gratulacji i podziękowań, w końcu mogli pozwolić sobie na chwilę rozluźnienia. Z początku dyskutowali we własnym gronie, sącząc szampana naprzemiennie z ponczem, przegryzając roznoszonymi kanapkami. Wkrótce jednak przyłączyło się do nich kilka osób, a gdy one odeszły, pojawiły się kolejne. Dopiero w okolicach pierwszej w nocy kieliszki z alkoholem zostały odstawione na stół i cała czwórka wyruszyła na podbój parkietu, choć Harry z niemałym oporem. Otwartemu Teodorowi znalezienie partnerki poszło w trymiga. Ledwie zaczął poszukiwania, a już miał w ramionach blondwłosą piękność. Draco nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Mimo iż ich reputacja wciąż była mocno wątpliwa, kobiety zdawały się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Szarmanckie zachowanie i nieco dżentelmeńskiego uroku potrafiły skraść ich serca w mgnieniu oka. Terry’emu cała sprawa szła o wiele trudniej. Poruszał się koślawo pomiędzy rzędami pobrzeżnych stolików, szukając nietańczącej piękności. Nawet jednak jeśli ową znalazł, nieśmiałość wygrywała. Omijał ją, nie zdobywając się na odwagę, by zapraszająco wyciągnąć dłoń. W końcu jednak to kobieta znalazła jego – potężnie zbudowana, niemalże tego samego wzrostu co on, o kasztanowych włosach splecionych w wytwornego warkocza. Nie pytając Boota o zdanie, wpadła mu w ramiona i pociągnęła pomiędzy wirujące pary.

Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, opierając się o filar i wzdychając lekko. Taniec stanowił niejako jego piętę achillesową. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak wielką katorgą okazał się Bożonarodzeniowy Bal z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Teraz był w o tyle lepszej sytuacji, że trzymanie dłoni na talii kobiety nie wywoływało u niego szkarłatnych rumieńców, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie jako czternastolatku.

Przez kolejne pół godziny przyglądał się tańczącym, jednocześnie zbierając w sobie odwagę. W końcu zaczepił młodą dziewczynę, która właśnie go mijała. Była niska, o niemalże mlecznobiałych włosach i piwnych oczach.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, delikatnie łapiąc ją za rękę. Zatrzymała się, rzucając mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Potter zreflektował się, wyciągnął w jej kierunku otwartą dłoń i spytał: – Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną?

– Nie spodziewałam się po panu takiego wyrafinowania, panie Potter – zauważyła z uśmiechem, ale podała mu dłoń. – Jestem Cecily Bulstrode, miło mi pana w końcu poznać osobiście.

Harry posłał jej ciepły uśmiech i zaprowadził na parkiet.

Blask księżyca migotał w brylantowych łezkach żyrandoli, a srebrzyste refleksy ślizgały się po twarzach wirujących czarodziei.

 

***

Jorge Windsor od zawsze kochał bankiety. Przebywanie wśród tłumu roześmianych ludzi, którym nadmierna ilość alkoholu rozwiązywała języki, niezmiennie wprawiało go w dobry humor. Spotkania upiększone wysokoprocentowymi napojami stanowiły świetną okazję do zrobienia rozeznania w terenie. Czarodzieje nie dbali wtedy ani o to, co mówią, ani tym bardziej komu. Tym oto sposobem minister dowiedział się o kryzysie małżeńskim w rodzinie Parkinsonów, finansowych dylematach Greengrassów i planowanym mariażu u Zabinich. Nie były to zbyt przydatne informacje, ale składował je w umyśle niczym jego matka stare rupiecie, licząc, że jeszcze kiedyś uda mu się je wykorzystać.

Dzień po całonocnych tańcach i rozmowach Windsor pojawił się w swoim gabinecie z zapasem eliksiru na kaca. W domu spożył już jedną fiolkę, bał się jednak, że niewiele mu pomoże, a dzisiejszy dzień nie zapowiadał się mniej pracowicie niż poprzednie, tym bardziej że pierwsza część Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi właśnie dobiegła końca. Wciąż musiał odbyć rozmowę z każdym uczestnikiem, rozliczyć się z nimi i przeprowadzić co najmniej dwie konferencje prasowe, w międzyczasie znajdując jeszcze czas na wypicie kilku mocnych kaw.  

Albert przyszedł do gabinetu o zwyczajowej porze, niosąc naręcza papierów, które musiały zostać podpisane osobiście przez Ministra Magii. Przywitał się z Windsorem, odłożył cały stos na skraju biurka i zabrał się za parzenie kofeinowego napoju. Niedługo potem kubek z parującą kawą stanął pod nosem Windsora, a drugi, wypełniony herbatą, znalazł się w dłoniach sekretarza.

– Jak ci się podobał bankiet, Albercie?

– Było gustownie i idealnie jak zawsze, panie ministrze.

Jorge uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc wyuczoną odpowiedź. Pogratulował sobie w myślach wyboru – Albert był doskonałą prawą ręką. Bezkonfliktową, uniżoną i spijającą każde słowo z ust Windsora, traktując je niemalże z nabożną czcią.

– Myślisz, że nasi honorowi goście są zadowoleni z przebiegu wieczoru?

– Z pewnością. Uważnie ich obserwowałem, panie ministrze. Panowie Nott i Malfoy szybko zintegrowali się z obecną na bankiecie śmietanką towarzyską…

– W końcu to klimaty, z którymi zaznajamiali się od dziecka – wtrącił Windsor.

– W rzeczy samej, panie ministrze. Zagubienie pana Pottera, a także pana Boota tylko potwierdzają pańskie słowa. Niemniej im także w końcu udało się znaleźć partnerki i sądzę, że świetnie się bawili.

Kubek z gorącą kawą zamarł w połowie drogi do ust Windsora. Jorge zmarszczył brwi i dopiero po odczekaniu stosownej chwili, zamoczył usta w czarnym napoju.

– Twierdzisz, że pan Potter wirował na parkiecie, Albercie?

– Z pewnością to był on, panie ministrze. Wydaje mi się, że większość wieczoru spędził w towarzystwie najmłodszej córki Honoratusa Bulstrode’a, Cecily.

Windsor pokiwał głową ze zdziwieniem.

– Słyszałem, że pan Potter w ostatnich latach stronił od ludzi. Byłem pełen obaw. Martwiłem się, że wystawny bankiet okaże się dla niego katorgą, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka… – Urwał na chwilę, upił łyk kawy i dopiero wtedy kontynuował: – Cieszę się jednak z takiego obrotu sprawy. To niezawodny znak, że pan Potter w końcu poskładał swoje życie w jeden kawałek.

– Wszystko na to wskazuje, panie ministrze.

Jorge odwrócił głowę w stronę komody, na której ustawiono klatkę ze śnieżnobiałym puchaczem. Sowa nie robiła hałasu, wydawało się, że spała, chowając łebek pod skrzydłem. Kiedy jednak Jorge stuknął palcami o blat mebla, puchacz przebudził się i wlepił w ministra okrągłe, żółte ślepia. Świdrowały go na wylot, dopóki Windsor z powrotem nie odwrócił się w stronę Alberta.

 

***

Tydzień po bankiecie Harry otrzymał wezwanie do gabinetu ministra. Kilka godzin wcześniej całą sprawę załatwił Terry. Wrócił do biura z sakiewką wypełnioną obiecanymi galeonami, uśmiechając się szeroko i zapewniając Pottera, że rozmowa z Windsorem sam na sam nie jest niczym strasznym, a zdawanie raportu pod wpływem Veritaserum przebiega szybko i bezboleśnie. Podniesiony na duchu Harry ruszył pewnie na spotkanie.

Znalazł się pod drzwiami ministra pięć minut przed umówionym czasem. Nie zwlekając, zapukał i wszedł do środka. Właśnie zamierzał uprzejmie przywitać się z Windsorem, kiedy jego oczom ukazało się wnętrze pomieszczenia i osoba siedząca za biurkiem. Na widok eleganckiej białej bluzki, delikatnego makijażu i rudych włosów spiętych w koka, wszystkie słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Nie przejmował się rozwartymi szeroko oczami i uchylonymi ustami. Wciąż trzymając rękę na klamce, wpatrywał się w lekko uśmiechniętą Ginewrę Weasley zasiadającą za biurkiem należącym do Ministra Magii.

Myśli Harry’ego pędziły, a serce tłukło się w klatce piersiowej jak szalone. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jedynym, na co było go stać, okazało się mruganie oczami w wyrazie niedowierzania. Świdrował córkę Weasleyów wzrokiem, ślizgając się po jej wymuskanych dłoniach, długich paznokciach pomalowanych karmazynowym lakierem, na dłużej zatrzymując się na twarzy. Minęły trzy lata, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni, a Ginny nie zmieniła się nawet o jotę. Jedynie rysy nieco jej stężały, stały się bardziej wyraziste, a idealny makijaż dodatkowo je podkreślał. Harry zapatrzył się na jej rude włosy i samotny, skręcony kosmyk, który zwisał luzem, niezłapany w koka. Nie wiedział, czy to wyobraźnia płata mu figle, ale wydawało mu się, jakby jego nozdrza omiótł zapach jaśminowych perfum.

– Dzień dobry, Harry. – Jej głos był przepełniony uprzejmością.

Potter wziął głęboki wdech, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zrobił chwiejny krok do przodu. Z jego ust wyrwał się szept:

– Ginny..?

– We własnej osobie.

Weasley wciąż uśmiechała się szeroko. Podniosła się z fotela, jak gdyby zdziwienie Pottera nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. Wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę, machnęła, a zamek w drzwiach szczęknął.

– Herbaty? Kawy?

Harry zdobył się jedynie na energiczne potrząśnięcie głową. Z trudem podszedł do wolnego krzesła i opadł na nie ciężko, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Ginny, jakby bał się, że za chwilę zniknie.

Kiedy Weasley zajęła się przygotowywaniem dla siebie kawy, Potter wlepiał spojrzenie w jej plecy. Śledził wzrokiem każdy jej ruch, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ona.

Ginny zajęła swoje miejsce z kubkiem gorącego napoju w dłoniach. Szeroki uśmiech wciąż był na swoim miejscu. Jej brązowe oczy zdawały się być pełne życia.

– Skąd ty… Jak… – wymamrotał Potter.

– Ależ, Harry, przecież byłam tutaj przez cały czas.

Weasley odstawiła na chwilę kawę, sięgnęła po różdżkę i przymknęła oczy. Na ułamek sekundy jej twarz ściągnęła się z wysiłku, by chwilę później ugodził w nią bladoróżowy promień zaklęcia i zamienił jej kobiece ciało w przygrubego Jorge’a Windsora.

Potter wytrzeszczył oczy. Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że to wszystko jest dziwnym snem lub efektem ubocznym jakiegoś eliksiru. Windsor łypnął na niego swoimi wodnistymi oczkami, a kolejne machnięcie różdżki sprawiło, że ogromny fotel na powrót zajmowała Ginny.

– Potężne zaklęcie kamuflujące – wyjaśniła krótko, uprzedzając jakiekolwiek pytania. – Nawet jeśli chciałbyś dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, przykro mi, Harry, ale nie mogę ci pomóc. Myślę jednak, że możemy przejść już do interesów, prawda?

Potter zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, zanim odpowiedział:

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie, Ginny. Wydaje mi się, że mamy sobie sporo do wyjaśnienia.

– Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie podzielam twojej opinii. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z rozmowy, którą przeprowadziłeś z Draconem. Uważam, że dowiedziałeś się już dostatecznie wiele, wszelkie próby wyciągnięcia ode mnie czegokolwiek ponad to spełzną na niczym. Nie trudź się, Harry.

– Nie zamierzam niczego od ciebie wyciągać. Chcę poznać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, to wszystko.

Weasley przewróciła oczami, ale wygodniej rozparła się na fotelu i zaplotła ręce na piersi.

– A więc słucham.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego _co?_

Potter obrzucił kobietę znaczącym spojrzeniem. Ginny wzruszyła lekko ramionami i założyła nogę na nogę.

– Kariera, Harry. Tylko tyle. Nie chciałam żyć w cieniu twojej osoby, zawsze ze świadomością, że wszystko, co mam, zawdzięczam _tobie._ Kiedyś marzyła mi się kariera gracza quidditcha, ale to były tylko dziecięce mrzonki. Praca w ministerstwie i powolne wspinanie się po szczeblach na sam szczyt miały być tym, co zaspokoi moje oczekiwania. Nie mogłam jednak zacząć realizować swoich planów, pozostając jawnie związaną z Pogromcą Voldemorta. Musiałam odejść, Harry. Uwierz mi, że nie kierowałam się żadnymi osobistymi pobudkami. Dla Ginewry Weasley nie było już ratunku, ale Jorge Windsor pojawił się z czystą kartą. To jedynie strategia, która odgrywa niezwykle ważną rolę w polityce.

Potter mimowolnie zwinął dłonie w pięści. Starał się zrozumieć Ginny i jej wytłumaczenia. _Chciał_ uwierzyć w jej słowa, jednak nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Przez trzy lata nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się z nią działo, ale w żaden sposób nie powiązywał jej zniknięcia z nagłym pojawieniem się na politycznej arenie szaraczka Windsora. Wewnętrzne życie ministerstwa nigdy specjalnie nie obchodziło Harry’ego, a od czasów zakończenia wojny unikał go jak ognia. Zanim Kingsley postanowił wrócić do Biura Aurorów, po dwuletniej służbie mianował Jorge’a Windsora swoim zastępcą, który siłą rzeczy został nowym Ministrem Magii po zwolnieniu się tego stanowiska.

– Nie miej mi tego za złe – powiedziała Ginny. – Zawsze chciałam dla ciebie jak najlepiej, Harry. Między innymi dlatego zdecydowałam się na całe to zamieszanie z prostytucją. To _ty_ miałeś odejść _,_ ja nie chciałam być tą, która cię zostawi. Wybrałam mniejsze zło. Przykro mi, że tak wyszło. Planowałam pozostawienie cię w błogiej nieświadomości, bałam się, że nie pozbierasz się po tym wszystkim, ale… Już masz się lepiej, prawda? Widzę to w twoich oczach.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z taką pewnością siebie, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego uczucia faktycznie są tak oczywiste. Musiał jednak przyznać Ginny rację: powoli wracał na prostą. Ostatnio wydawało mu się nawet, że na horyzoncie pojawiła się meta. Zanim jednak zdążył do niej dobiec, do gry ponownie weszła Weasley i sprawiła, że jego trasa została wzbogacona o kolejne zakręty.

– Rozumiem. – To była jedyna odpowiedź Pottera, jaka padła po całej tyradzie Ginny.

– Jesteś usatysfakcjonowany? – spytała, uśmiechając się szeroko i na powrót łapiąc w dłonie kubek z przestudzoną kawą.

– Niezupełnie. Ten projekt też jest farsą czy rzeczywiście zamierzasz podjąć jakieś radyklane środki w tym kierunku?

– Cieszę się, że wkroczyliśmy w biznesowe rejony – powiedziała Weasley, zanim przeszła do meritum. – Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Zamierzam zapisać się na kartach historii i to nie dzięki temu, że w _najmroczniejszych czasach trwałam u boku Wybrańca, podnosząc go na duchu i wspierając ze wszystkich sił, nigdy nie tracąc wiary_ – zacytowała jeden z artykułów _Proroka_ – ale dlatego, że odważyłam się zniszczyć same podwaliny naszego systemu.

– Na kartach historii zapisze się Jorge Windsor, nie Ginewra Weasley – zauważył Harry cicho.

– Windsor jest _mną._ To będzie mój osobisty sukces.

Po chwili milczenia Potter powiedział:

– Więc ustaliliśmy już, że cały projekt jest daleki od kiepskiego żartu…

– Jak najbardziej.

– …ale zapomniałaś wspomnieć, skąd w tym wszystkim wziąłem się ja, Terry, Teodor i Draco.

– Czy to istotne?

Potter skinął głową.

– Tak wyszło, Harry. Nie ukrywajmy, jesteś potężnym czarodziejem o niesłychanej reputacji. Jako członek całego przedsięwzięcia zdecydowanie podnosiłeś jego renomę. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że to mój głupi wymysł, skoro wielki Harry Potter zdecydował się wziąć w nim udział.

– A miałem wybór?

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? Nikt poza kilkoma osobami o tym nie wie i nie sądzę, by całość prawdy miała wyjść na jaw. Mam rację? – Ginny spojrzała znacząco na Harry’ego. W jej spojrzeniu kryło się coś dzikiego, może nawet szalonego. – Jeśli chodzi o Dracona… Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi miał w pewien sposób zrekompensować krzywdy, które niegdyś mu wyrządziłam. Nie byłam do końca uczciwa w stosunku do niego, co z kolei zmusiło go do opuszczenia magicznej społeczności na dłuższy czas. Dzięki projektowi wynagrodziłam mu to wszystko z nawiązką. Nie dość, że dostał szansę, by wrócić, to do tego jego skrytka u Gringotta powoli zaczyna wypełniać się galeonami, a czarodzieje stopniowo zmieniają o nim opinię.

– Podobno kwestie osobiste nie grały roli – wtrącił Harry.

Kąciki ust Ginny zadrgały.

– Tak mówiłam? Więc może nie powinieneś mi wierzyć? – Weasley prowokująco przejechała językiem po równym rządku górnych zębów.

– Nie wierzę – odpowiedział Potter powoli, celowo przeciągając głoski.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko i z uznaniem pokiwała głową.

– Przyznaję, że Nott znalazł się w całym projekcie dzięki szczęśliwemu trafowi – powiedziała, zmieniając na powrót temat. – Gdyby nie był tamtego wieczora we Wściekłej Sklątce razem z Malfoyem, pewnie wybrałabym kogoś innego.

– A Terry?

– Boot od początku miał stanowić ogniwo spajające, swego rodzaju mediatora. Wiedziałam, że jego krukońskie usposobienie może okazać się niezwykle przydatne i nie pomyliłam się.

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Zapatrzył się na swoje dłonie spoczywające na kolanach. Pomiędzy palcami nerwowo ściskał materiał spodni.

Cała sprawa wciąż nie do końca do niego docierała. Nie potrafił zaakceptować prawdy, którą Weasley podała mu na srebrnej tacy. Jej wyrachowanie stanowiło dla niego rzecz niemieszczącą się w ludzkim pojmowaniu. Obraz Ginny, którą była dla niego przez lata, wciąż przodował w jego głowie. Nowa Ginewra stanowiła coś obcego, coś, do czego nigdy by nie przywykł.

– I wplątałaś nas w to wszystko tylko dlatego, że marzyłaś o wspaniałej karierze? Przecież zostałaś ministrem…

– Wyjaśniłam to już wcześniej, Harry. Karty historii, pamiętasz?

– Jesteś zachłanna – warknął Potter i podniósł się z krzesła. – Zmieniłaś się. Nie przypominasz już tej osoby, którą byłaś. Nie przypominasz mojej Ginny – dodał ciszej, choć złość wciąż buzowała w jego żyłach.

– Harry… Nigdy nie byłam _twoją_ Ginny. Nasz związek i tak był z góry skazany na porażkę…

Zanim zdążyła dodać coś więcej, Potter wyszarpnął z kieszeni pomięte kartki papieru. Weasley przerwała i, marszcząc brwi, zapatrzyła się na Harry’ego. Tymczasem on powoli rozprostował strony epilogu Joanne, które od czasu przeczytania zawsze miał przy sobie, i położył je na biurku.

– To mogło być nasze życie, Ginny, ale dzięki tobie nigdy nie będzie.

Wyszedł, odblokowawszy drzwi krótkim zaklęciem, pozostawiając zszokowaną kobietę samej sobie.

 

***

_marzec, 2013r._

_Londyn, Anglia_

 

Przez kolejny miesiąc Harry chodził struty niczym pies. Terry zaczepiał go, próbował w jakiś sposób pocieszyć i podnieść na duchu. Potter nie miał jednak zamiaru wtajemniczać Boota w całą sprawę z fałszywym Jorgem Windsorem. Milczał jak zaklęty, unikając zwierzania się na wszelkie sposoby. Natura Terry’ego nie pozwoliła mu na napastowanie, ale za każdym razem obrzucał Harry’ego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem spod przymrużonych powiek. Przewiercało Gryfona na wylot, jednak on wciąż trwał w swoim postanowieniu.

Czara goryczy przelała się w połowie marca, kiedy Minister Magii ogłosił oficjalne zebranie. Nie podając powodu, zażądał, aby wszyscy pracownicy stawili się w głównym hallu o dwunastej popołudniu. Jak się później okazało, przygotowania do drugiego etapu Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi właśnie dobiegły końca, a sama integracja miała ruszyć z początkiem czerwca. Windsor nie poprzestał jednak na szumnym wychwalaniu dopieszczonego projektu, wygłosił długie orędzie na temat równości czarodziejów i mugoli.

– Powinniśmy być wobec siebie uczciwi! – krzyknął, a żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się w supeł na te słowa. – Szczerość to najważniejszy element kręgosłupa moralnego, zatem pielęgnujmy i szerzmy ją wspólnie!

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść obłudy ministra, Potter udał się z powrotem do swojego biura, tłumacząc nagłe wyjście zawrotami głowy. Kiedy tylko znalazł się wewnątrz gabinetu, oparł się plecami o drzwi, zaciskając powieki i zwijając dłonie w pięści. To właśnie wtedy zapadła ostateczna decyzja.

Wyciągnął z szafki dwa kartony i sprawnym zaklęciem załadował do nich wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Na wytarganej naprędce kartce napisał „Przepraszam, Terry. Oczekuj wiadomości ode mnie”, transmutował pudła w materiałowe chusteczki i opuścił pomieszczenie. Zręcznie przemknął pomiędzy zgromadzonym w hallu tłumem i użył ministerialnego kominka, by dostać się do swojego mieszkania. Tam także rozpoczął pakowanie, a niespełna półtorej godziny później ogromny kufer był  już wypełniony po brzegi. Potter wiedział jednak, że zanim wykona ostatni krok, ma do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę.

Miał ze sobą cały dobytek, kiedy aportował się przed Grimmauld Place 12. Stary dom Blacków nawet z zewnątrz wyglądał strasznie, a Harry miał bolesną świadomość, że środek jest jeszcze gorszy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed progiem, przyglądając się obdrapanej fasadzie, zardzewiałej kołatce i brudnym oknom bez firanek. Wszedł do środka, nim zdążył się rozmyślić.

Ciemny, długi korytarz wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż Potter go zapamiętał. Większość tapet zupełnie poodpadała, a długie płaty wyblakłej okleiny zaścielały włóczkowy dywan. Mieszkańcy ponurych portretów w większości zdawali się opuścić swoje ramy. Ci z nich, którzy pozostali, albo spali, albo łypali groźnie na Harry’ego. Gęstej ciszy nie przerywał nawet najmniejszy szmer. Kiedy Potter potrącił nogą zniszczoną tapetę, szelest papieru wydawał się brzmieć jak hulający wiatr.

Z duszą na ramieniu Harry skierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni, po drodze mijając portret Walburgi Black. Matka Syriusza zdawała się być pogrążona w głębokim śnie, a grube zasłony skutecznie tłumiły jej lekkie pochrapywanie.

Długi stół stał dokładnie tam, gdzie pamiętał. Stare krzesła były idealnie zasunięte, choć nogi niektórych z nich sprawiały wrażenie, jakby najmniejszy dotyk mógł je połamać. Szklane gabloty, w których niegdyś ustawiono rodową porcelanę, świeciły pustkami. Zachował się jedynie mały dzbanuszek, choć i jego ucho zostało odłamane i leżało na zakurzonej podłodze.

Harry zbliżył się do stołu i niepewnie przejechał dłonią po blacie. Przed oczami stanęła mu sytuacja, kiedy pierwszy raz przekroczył próg rezydencji Blacków. Wraz z członkami Zakonu Feniksa spożywał posiłek, w międzyczasie dyskutując na temat odrodzenia Voldemorta i jego ewentualnych planów. Serce ścisnęło mu się, gdy dotarł do miejsca zwykle zajmowanego przez Syriusza. Pamiętał, że ojciec chrzestny chciał go we wszystko wtajemniczyć, ale kochana Molly Weasley podniosła lament, jakoby Harry wciąż był _tylko chłopcem._ Potter sięgnął pamięcią do chwili, gdy obok niego usiadł Moody i pokazał mu zdjęcie z pierwotnym składem zakonu. Teraz Potter wiele by oddał, by choć opuszkiem palca móc dotknąć podobizn swoich rodziców i ich przyjaciół.

Z kuchni przeszedł do salonu. Czerwone obicie kanapy porwało się w wielu miejscach, wystawała spod niego wata, a gdzieniegdzie nawet skorodowane sprężyny. Nie zwracając na to zbytniej uwagi, Harry usiadł i zapatrzył się na kominek. Pamiętał część wieczorów, które spędził w tym miejscu. Plany, które snuł, i senne mrzonki o ogromnej choince przystrojonej bombkami, kolędach w tle i trzaskającym ogniu. Zsunął się na podłogę i oparł o poszargany bok sofy. Lubił tutaj przesiadywać jeszcze jako uczeń, spędzając czas w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia lub szachy czarodziejów. Na myśl o niegdysiejszych przyjaciołach, Harry westchnął ciężko i wstał. Czuł się przytłoczony przeszłością, która napierała na niego z każdej strony, tłamsząc go i zmuszając, by stawił czoło swoim własnym demonom. _Taki był cel tej wyprawy_ – przypomniał sam sobie w myślach i powoli ruszył na piętro.

Znalezienie się w pokoju, w którym sypiał w piątej klasie, było jak podróż w czasie. Wydawało się, że pościel była dokładnie w takim samym stanie, w jakim pozostawił ją Harry – rozbebeszona, niedokładnie strzepana. Łóżko Rona stało w tym samym miejscu, a pożółkły od słońca plakat Armat z Chudley ledwie trzymał się na ścianie. Potter starał się brać głębokie wdechy, ale emocje wzięły górę, kiedy dostrzegł błąkającą się po podłodze, samotną skarpetkę. Czując, jak drżą mu nogi, ukląkł i przyjrzał się jej z bliska. Był prawie pewien, że to jedna z tych, w których trzymał fałszoskop. Wziął ją do ręki i niemalże uśmiechnął się, kiedy dokładniej zobaczył wyszyte na pięcie duże „H”. To z pewnością była skarpetka, na której wyżywał się podczas sierpniowego pobytu na Grimmauld Place 12. Był wściekły, że nikt nic mu nie mówi, a biedna, wełniana skarpeta padła jego ofiarą.

Harry długo wahał się, czy aby na pewno chce przekroczyć próg pokoju dziewcząt. Nie był pewien, czy kolejna rzecz przypominająca mu o dawnej Ginny dobrze na niego podziała. Koniec końców pchnął drzwi i przyjrzał się wnętrzu, nie wchodząc do środka. Na jednej z szafek nocnych leżała cienka książka, której okładka walała się po podłodze. Przeciwległa ściana była obwieszona plakatami zawodników quidditcha – Potter dostrzegł zielone stroje Harpii z Holyhead. Jego wzrok przyciągnęło jednak zdjęcie oprawione w ramkę i postawione na parapecie. Chwiejnym krokiem wycofał się z progu, rozpoznając fotografię przedstawiającą jego i Ginny, wspólnie grających w quidditcha w Norze.

Kiedy po obejściu całego domu Harry z powrotem znalazł się na parterze, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Spodziewał się, że samotna konfrontacja z przeszłością będzie czymś, co wyciśnie z niego resztki sił. Tymczasem czuł się jedynie przygaszony i wyzuty, jednak wciąż pełen pewności co do powziętej decyzji.

Opuścił Grimmauld Place 12, jednak nie odszedł od razu. Położył swój kufer na ziemi i ze stężałą miną spojrzał na dom, który niegdyś stanowił główną oś jego marzeń. Później stał się jedynie przykrym wspomnieniem, czymś, co było obietnicą lepszego życia, a w ostateczności okazało się kolejnym, niespełnionym pragnieniem.

Potter ze świstem zaczerpnął chłodnego, popołudniowego powietrza. Ulica była pusta, żaden z przechodniów nie kręcił się po chodniku i nie wlepiał zainteresowanego spojrzenia w samotnie stojącego mężczyznę.

Zegar wybił szesnastą, kiedy Harry pewną ręką sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni.

Głuchą ciszę przeszył dźwięk łamanej na pół różdżki.

cdn.


	7. Epilog

_wrzesień, 2013r._

_Londyn, Anglia_

Teodor lekko uchylił drzwi kabiny prysznicowej i sięgnął po puchaty ręcznik, wciąż mocno zaciskając oczy. Dopiero kiedy chłonne włókna zebrały resztki szamponu z jego powiek, zamrugał i dokładnie wytarł całe ciało. Założył bokserki i luźny, szary T-shirt, a następnie udał się do salonu. Na stoliku czekała już na niego uprzednio przygotowana kolacja. Wygodnie usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor – obowiązkowy zakup, którego dokonał niedługo po zakończeniu projektu.

Delektując się kanapką z tuńczykiem, skakał po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Właśnie po raz kolejny miał nacisnąć guzik i pominąć wiadomości, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się znajoma, poorana twarz. Frank Cooper ubrany w pomarańczowy, więzienny kombinezon stał obok dziennikarza ze skamieniałą miną. Jego usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię zdawały się drgać z każdym słowem reportera, a zmrużone oczy co chwilę łypały w stronę kamery. Na czerwonym pasku u dołu ekranu szybko przelatywały kolejne wyrazy składające się na tytuł: _Resocjalizacja poprzez partycypację: praca więźniów na rzecz społeczności lokalnych._  Kiedy dziennikarz zakończył wstęp i przeszedł do zadawania pytań, usta Franka rozciągnęły się w delikatnym, lecz ponurym uśmiechu. Choć bez ustanku rzucał groźne spojrzenia w stronę kamery, jego oczy były pozbawione dawnych, dzikich błysków. Wydawał się o wiele spokojniejszy i bardziej ułożony – jakby pobyt w nowym więzieniu powoli wydawał plony. 

– Zostaliśmy podzieleni na oddziały – poinformował reportera Cooper. – Grupę D, w której się znalazłem, przydzielono do pomocy przy domu spokojnej starości w Bradford. Głównie zajmujemy się pielęgnacją ogrodów lub naprawą drobnych usterek…

Teodor słuchał wywiadu z niezwykłym skupieniem. Dokładnie przyglądał się swojemu byłemu podopiecznemu, marszcząc brwi za każdym razem, kiedy Frank rzucał kolejne krótkie, acz nieprzychylne spojrzenie w kierunku operatora.

– …czy sądzi pan, że… Eee… Przepraszam, panie Cooper, ale dlaczego cały czas zezuje pan w stronę kamerzysty?

Niespodziewane pytanie dziennikarza zaskoczyło Franka. Zamrugał szybko i parsknął cicho, by po chwili odpowiedzieć powoli:

– Jest czarny. – Wzruszenie ramion wydawało się zakończyć dyskusję na ten temat. – Na czym skończyliśmy?

Nott mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyłączył telewizor i udał się do sypialni. Jutrzejszego dnia czekał go ciężki dzień w ministerstwie.

Leżąc w łóżku i starając się zasnąć, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się zmienić.

 

***

Terry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i przełknął ślinę. Właśnie przekroczył próg św. Munga, gdzie miał zaliczyć końcowy egzamin uzdrowicielski. Stres ściskał mu gardło, kolana zwiotczały, a ręce drżały jak przed pierwszą podróżą do Hogwartu. Przez ostatnie cztery miesiące uczęszczał na zajęcia i solidnie przygotowywał się do tego, by w końcu móc rozpocząć pracę w szpitalu, nie chciał, by dziecinne przerażenie przekreśliło jego starania.

Kiedy pierwszy etap Uściśnij Dłoń Mugolowi został ostatecznie zakończony, Terry poczuł się źle na własnym stanowisku. Dyskomfort potęgowało nagłe zniknięcie Harry’ego, od którego wiadomość Boot otrzymał dopiero półtora miesiąca później. Potter zapewniał, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku, ale ze względu na prywatne sprawy musiał opuścić Londyn i porzucić pracę w Biurze Aurorów. Terry nie dociekał prawdziwej przyczyny wyjazdu swojego współpracownika, ale za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na jego puste biurko i biały, ceramiczny kubek, w którym Mandy zwykle parzyła mu kawę, czuł, jak na dno żołądka opada mu coś ciężkiego. Obawiał się chwili, w której Windsor przyśle mu nowego partnera – nie chciał od początku budować misternej relacji. Współpraca pomiędzy aurorami wymagało wzajemnego zaufania, a Bootowi nierzadko zdarzało się mieć z tą częścią problemy. Do tego coraz częściej powracał myślami do stażu w Peterborough i Bianki. Podobała mu się myśl pomagania ludziom na innej płaszczyźnie, niż robił to do tej pory. Bo choć jako auror także zawsze był gotów wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń, nie było to tak satysfakcjonujące zajęcie, jak dbanie o czyjeś zdrowie.

Ostateczna decyzja zapadła, kiedy na początku maja postanowił skontaktować się z Biancą. W stosie papierów odnalazł małą, różową karteczkę, na której dziewczyna zapisała mu swój adres – _w razie czego._ Niespełna godzinę później wsadził do koperty równiutko zgięty pergamin zapisany drobnym maczkiem, zawierający wszystkie informacje odpowiednio zmienione na potrzeby jego korespondentki. Terry opuścił biuro, by odnaleźć w niemagicznym Londynie najbliższą pocztę. List zwrotny otrzymał półtora tygodnia później. Bianca zachęcała go, by rozpoczął kolejny staż, przy okazji chwaląc się swoimi dotychczasowymi osiągnięciami. Czytając o jej sukcesach, serce Terry’ego ścisnęło się na myśl, że i on mógłby w każdej chwili rozpocząć swoją przygodę z uzdrowicielstwem i niedługo później pisać do stażystki o tym, co jemu udało się osiągnąć.

 Dzień później złożył wymówienie w ministerstwie i udał się do Munga, by podpisać odpowiednie papiery.

Teraz, kiedy nadeszła chwila prawdy, Boot był bardziej zestresowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Powoli opadł na jedno z krzeseł dla petentów i bezwiednie sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Wyciągnął z niej poskładaną notatkę, rozprostował ją między palcami i po raz kolejny zaczął czytać.

_Kevin, nie masz się czego obawiać! Powiedziałam Ci już, że jesteś piekielnie zdolny, a to oznacza tylko jedno: **dasz radę!**_ _Życzę Ci powodzenia, połamania pióra i nóg. Niech Cię wszelkie bóstwa mają w opiece._

_Pamiętaj: wierzę w Ciebie!_

_Sto uścisków!_

 

Usta Terry’ego mimowolnie rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Był gotów.

 

***

Dzwoneczek umieszczony przy drzwiach zabrzęczał, kiedy Harry pchnął oszklone drzwi i wszedł do wnętrza kawiarni. Jak każdego ranka podszedł do baru i poprosił o latte z cukrem. Młoda kelnerka skinęła jedynie głową i zabrała się za przygotowywanie kawy.

Potter ruszył w kierunku swojego ulubionego stolika i zajął miejsce na wysłużonej, czerwonej kanapie. Z połów płaszcza wyciągnął poranną gazetę, rozłożył ją na blacie i zabrał się za czytanie, kiedy charakterystyczny dzwoneczek ponownie dał o sobie znać. Harry nie zwracał uwagi na nowoprzybyłych klientów; pochłonięty lekturą starał się ignorować dziwnie znajomy głos składający zamówienie. Właśnie przerzucał kolejną stronę, kiedy tuż nad jego uchem rozbrzmiało:

– Cóż za niespodzianka, Potter.

Głos był jedynie cichym szeptem, ale Harry nie pomyliłby go z żadnym innym. Gwałtownie uniósł głowę, by natychmiast napotkać rozbawione spojrzenie Dracona Malfoya.

Wyglądał lepiej, niż Potter go zapamiętał. Wyraźnie nabrał ciała, jego skóra przestała być chorobliwie biała, choć wciąż pozostawała nienaturalnie blada. Jego oczy rozświetlały radosne ogniki, a usta wykrzywiały się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

– Malfoy – powiedział Harry i pytająco uniósł brew, jednocześnie wskazując na wolne miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

Właśnie wtedy pojawiła się kobieta. Dość wysoka, szczupła, o kasztanowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Podeszła do dwójki mężczyzn, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, co zdecydowanie złagodziło rysy jej twarzy.

Potter nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Draco tak bardzo ucieszył się na czyjś widok. Odwzajemnił gest kobiety i pozwolił jej pocałować się w policzek. Kiedy jej wymalowane czerwoną szminką usta dotknęły skóry Malfoya, Harry pojął całą sytuację. Zamrugał i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Przez ułamek sekundy uważnie przypatrywał się parze, dopóki kobieta nie odsunęła się od Dracona. Wtedy to Potter podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

– Astorio, miło mi cię poznać.

Greengrass posłała mu delikatny uśmiech.

– Właściwie… Teraz posługuję się imieniem Jade, ale… Mi także miło cię poznać… – urwała, wyczekując na uzupełnienie Harry’ego.

– Po prostu Dan.

Kiedy formalności mieli już za sobą, wspólnie zasiedli do stołu. Przez krótką chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero Malfoy, zadając pytanie:

– A więc, _Dan_ , co się stało, że tutaj wylądowałeś?

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, zjawiła się kelnerka. Ściągnęła z tacy szklankę z kawą i ostrożnie postawiła ją na blacie, mówiąc przy tym:

– Pańska latte, panie Rubclif.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, słysząc podane przez dziewczynę nazwisko. Jednak Potter wcale nie wydawał się zdziwiony. Grzecznie podziękował i pociągnął niewielki łyk ciepłego napoju.

– Cóż – zaczął – bywam w tej kawiarni niemalże codziennie od prawie pół roku, przedstawiałem się już trylion razy, a nikt i tak nie jest w stanie zapamiętać mojego nazwiska. Czy muszę dodawać coś więcej? – Posłał parze znaczące spojrzenie.

Malfoy wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Astoria wciąż uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, w międzyczasie bawiąc się srebrnym kolczykiem.

– Bardziej interesuje mnie to, jak _wy_ się tutaj znaleźliście – dodał Harry.

– Powiedzmy, że… żyjemy teraz w dwóch światach.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i gestem ponaglił Dracona, by kontynuował.

– Raz jesteśmy Draconem Malfoyem i Astorią Greengrass, a raz Tomem Feltonem i Jade Olivią Gordon. Czy jest w tym coś trudnego, Radcliffe?

Potter uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl, że Malfoy nawet w takiej sytuacji nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się od tego, by zwracać się do niego po nazwisku.

– Wszystko jest jasne, poza jedną sprawą…

– Zdecydowanie za dużo chciałbyś wiedzieć – wycedził Draco.

– Spokojnie – wtrąciła się Astoria. – Mugole mają wspaniałe książki i niezwykle utalentowanych baristów podających wyśmienite kawy, a to rzeczy, bez których nasza dwójka nie jest w stanie się obejść, ot całe wyjaśnienie.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że to słabe argumenty? – powiedział Harry z lekkim uśmiechem, a następnie upił łyk latte. – Poza tym, kto mówił, że pytam o wasze mugolskie życie? – Para spojrzała na Pottera ze zdziwieniem. – Pytałem, jak _wy_ się tutaj znaleźliście. Z naciskiem na podmiot.

Astoria wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, który chwilę później stłumiła, przyciskając twarz do rękawa swojego swetra. Draco przewrócił oczami i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

– Zagrałem jej na gitarze serenadę pod balkonem – powiedział Malfoy.

– Umiesz grać na gitarze? – zainteresował się Potter.

– Nauczyłem się specjalnie dla Astorii.

Kobieta z czułością popatrzyła na Malfoya i obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem, który on natychmiast odwzajemnił.

– A tak poważnie mówiąc – zaczęła Astoria – spotkaliśmy się, porozmawialiśmy jak dorośli ludzie i… oto jesteśmy.

Kiedy po raz kolejny uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a ich oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, Harry westchnął cicho. Patrzył na nich z niejakim żalem, wyobrażając sobie samego siebie na ich miejscu; zastanawiał się, jak teraz wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji.

Poznaczona bliznami dłoń Pottera bezwiednie powędrowała do lewej kieszeni spodni i zacisnęła się na dwóch kawałkach różdżki.

 

Każdy oddech, drżenie i nierytmiczne uderzenia serca odmierzały kolejne sekundy. Każda sekunda zamieniała się w słowa, a słowa – w kolejne wersy. Całość tworzyła epilog. Nie fikcyjne _Dziewiętnaście lat później_ napisane ręką Joanne. _Harry Potter_ to tylko książka, a przecież prawdziwa historia Harry’ego także zasługuje na happy end.

 

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drobne zmiany, które nastąpiły w całym fiku:  
> Tom Felton wcale nie urodził się w 1987r., a w 1990r.  
> Seria "Harry Potter" nie została wydana w latach 1997-2007.


End file.
